Sun Riser
by RosesnWater
Summary: Before Princess Irenie was born, the castle was attacked by Goblins, twenty years after the attack failed, the Goblin queen wants revenge and has one more card she can play to push both groups to the brink and change the lives of two young royals forever
1. Sun Riser

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

**Here's hoping it's going to be a good one :D**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a race of humans called Sun Risers, they were named this for they enjoyed the early morning and flourished in the light of the sun. Long before the invasion of northern monarchies, the Sun Risers had become connected to the land and its supernatural qualities, they harnessed abilities that allowed them to blend into the forestry and grow plants that wouldn't grow, even in rare circumstances, they could change their form.<p>

As for the appearance of Sun Risers, they were slender and thin but could be very strong and agile. Because they lived mostly in the sun, they had acquired a dark tan that made them easily hidden in the forest and as for facial characteristics they were the similar to other humans except many of them had bright yellow eyes and their hair colours could vary greatly, they even came in shocking colours like pink and orange.

However, like any race of human, they were anything but perfect.

The Sun Risers fought among each other occasionally and this usually ended in violent confrontation where one would ultimately be killed. Greed was also common among the Sun Risers for they enjoyed the metals and jewels of the earth and often laboured to attain them. However, these rare stones were often found deep in the mountains and very few Sun Risers would dare to dig into the rock beast for once they were in the dark, cold crevasses of the mountain they lost their supernatural abilities. Only until they came out back into the light of the sun would they have their abilities back.

Unlike many people, Sun Risers rarely told lies for their supernatural abilities would be taken away, there was little reason for this as well, but like most knowledge on the Sun Risers it was guessed that the magic would refuse to work when the emotions that were tied to lying were present in the heart of a Sun Riser.

Because the Sun Risers slept entirely through the night they didn't see any use for other sources of light like fire and often when they all went to bed no one stayed up to keep watch.

So it seemed destined that the first strike against the Sun Risers was at night.

At the time it was believed by an educated few that if the Sun Risers had been attacked during the day it would have been a very different battle with a very different victor. But luckily for the invaders, all the Sun Risers were fast asleep at the time and the invaders attacked without mercy. That night at least twenty of the Sun Risers had been slaughtered, and after that fateful event the Sun Risers were never as strong or as comfortable in their forest home.

The invaders were colonialists that were sent by kings and queens to claim more land for the country. Since the Sun Risers looked as if they had stepped out of a fairytale book the invaders referred to them as fay or fairy folk. The invaders wanted little to do with the fey so they built their homes far away from the forest, near the cliffs and bases of mountains.

Because the invaders had very white skin that shined brightly in the day, the Sun Risers would eventually refer to them as sun people.

A few years after the sun people fist came, the Sun Risers began to violently attack them, usually attacking farmers in their fields. Because this represented a loss of a good farmer and a loss in productivity, the monarch sent out soldiers to patrol the borders of their domain and capture or kill the Sun Risers. Most of the time the Sun Risers could never be found.

After a while the sun people began to figure out the Sun Riser's attachment to the sun and used it against them by attacking at night and locking them indoors in the cold dark dungeons of the castles. There were many of the sun people that wished to live in peace with the Sun Risers but many of these were commoners and had no real power over the way things were done. They spoke a common language but besides that the sun people generally saw the Sun Risers as inferior and savage, almost like animals.

Yet on the other hand, the Sun Risers also believed that the sun people were inferior and that they were weak and soft hearted.

In the end the two groups were so different that they refused to get along and no amount of treaties could be signed to get the two groups to stand each other.

Over the next few years there would be little fights between the sun people and the Sun Risers; however it was the sun people who dealt the last blow by burning the small area of forest where the Sun Risers were living.

Without any protection from the elements of nature and terrified of what the sun people might do next, the general amount of Sun Risers took cover in the caves of the mountain. These caves had been previously made by the Sun Risers when they had been looking for jewels, however, in the dark of the mountain the Sun Risers lost all their powers and many would not dare leave the caves while the soldiers still patrolled outside. Luckily for the Sun Risers the sun people were so suspicious of the mountain that they would never risk going into the rock labyrinth.

As the Sun Risers hid in the dangerous, dark caverns, unable to bask in their sun, they became embittered and furious with the sun people for taking their land. However, by the time they had found strength to once again resurface and take back their land, the Sun Risers realized that they had spent so much time underground they had lost all supernatural abilities they had acquired and now with nothing to defend themselves with, they knew they would not stand a chance against the sun people.

The Sun Risers knew that they now had to sacrifice their beloved sun in order to survive and dug even further into the mountain, creating catacombs and stone houses where they would eventually live.

The rampant greed that had driven the Sun Risers to collect jewels before grew even more out of control as it seemed the treasures of the mountain were the only things they were able to keep from their old lives.

Because of this, the Sun Risers were even richer than all the kings of the sun people but they had nothing to spend the wealth on so they kept it in large rooms far beneath the city they had constructed in the mountain. Because even the Sun Risers couldn't stand the darkness they searched for special stones in the mountain that glowed brightly without the aid of light. These stones were buried into the sides of the walls and lit up the walls of the underground city so that the Sun Risers began to find themselves use to constant night of the caves.

At first when the Sun Risers were building their homes in the stone their skin was so use to the soft grass of the plains and the touch of fresh air they suffered deep scrapes and scars from the rough rocks and couldn't stand the dry cold air of the mountain.

However, with time, for time changes all things, the Sun Risers too would change.

After hundreds of years, the sun people began to forget those they once called fay, but because of stories and fairy tales, most of the sun people always stayed far away from the forest and the higher parts of the mountain.

But what the sun people would have called fey no longer existed, for after generations of living in the deep crevasses of the mountain with little exposure to the outside world, the Sun Risers had been drastically changed.

Because they rarely saw the break of day, most of the Sun Riser's skin had lost its dark tan, but instead of becoming pale it took on a green colour from always being exposed to the pale green light of the stones. Their ears were pointed to begin with but they grew larger like the ears of a bat and were very sensitive to specific sounds like music and singing though this was always a mystery to them. Many of the Sun Risers lost teeth because they were rotted right to the core from living off rats and almost anything that wandered into the caves. Because of the vicious life they led, the Sun Risers had developed long claw-like nails and their eyes, though they still kept their yellow tint, were much larger for the perpetual night of the mountain tunnels.

There were tones of characteristics that changed about Sun Risers; however, the biggest of all changes were the ones that involved the head, feet and face.

At first it was just a gradual change, but soon the Sun Risers lost use for all toes except for one on each foot and because of this their feet became extremely sensitive. However, as the sensitivity grew within their feet, the stronger their heads became, so that in time, if a large rock were to fall from at least five stories and hit the Sun Riser, this would do no damage.

The Sun Risers were hardly the same beings they had been before; they had been transformed by years of inhabiting the mountain and even though the Sun Risers eventually forgot why, they always held a deep resentment towards the sun people and frequently plotted against them.

The creatures formerly known as Sun Risers forgot all about what they had been and all their history. Now, whenever a sun person would catch a glimpse of these new Sun Risers, they would scream out a name and run away. The Sun Risers became use to a very different name.

They became _Goblins_.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just what I would have written if I had the idea of the Princess and the Goblin... if I were as good a writer as George Macdonald, but just as a warning to you all I believe it's going to be slightly darker. For my sake I'm using the name Froglip instead of Harelip because honestly when I think Harelip it doesn't sum up good images :P However I will be using the name for a different character.<strong>

**There will be some inaccuracies, but I'm going to try to stay consistent with the characters, except some things. Unfortunately I couldn't find some of the names so I've made some up. Please comment/Review and I hope you like it :)**


	2. Storm: Part 1

****All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics :D****

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night and the castle was eerily quiet as the creatures occupying the mountain rose up from their stone homes and turned to cast a black shadow over the walls of the castle. These creatures were goblins and they were now breaking out of their stone prisons and rising up under the cover of night to stand on the large cliffs of rock separating the caves of the Goblins and the kingdom.<p>

The wind took shape and swirled around the group as it grew in size, then turned and hurled itself so that it blew furiously around a figure walking towards the very edge of a cliff. The figure strode confidently but elegantly as the hurricane like wind threatened to throw him off the cliff. Once they reached the very edge the figure stopped and watched the army crowd beneath.

This figure was different from the others rising up from the rubble, wearing a metal chest plate that only covered the chest, a dark brown loin cloth and a charcoal black cape. Those who were gathering in front of the cliff avoided his perch as they follow his lead. Even in the dark the other goblins felt the air of nobility swarm around the figure just as the cape he wore flowed around him in the wind.

Other goblins wouldn't dare disturb him for he was the king of the goblins, Korumn Madcurse.

Korumn wasn't very different than other goblins physically, he had the same hard head and yellow eyes, he was strong and though his muscles weren't enormous they were noticeable. The reason it was very easy to pick him out of a crowd was that he had a very recognizable stare, a sort of empty and yet indifferent way he looked at other goblins.

However, besides his eyes, there were a few things that set Korumn apart from the others and this included the fact that his skin was a deep dark green and he was extremely tall.

The wind whipped around the king of the goblins, howling angrily, but he stood unfazed by the chaotic storm, watching the castle with narrow beady eyes.

With his right hand he clutched the end of an old and battered sword that bore ancient inscriptions engraved into the blade, almost as if he waited to be attacked. At an early age he had been trained in the art of sword fighting but rarely used his sword when his teeth were much sharper and he preferred to tear into the soft fleshy throats of his enemies.

Large pointy ears that stuck out from the long greasy brown hair atop his head twitched as he heard quiet footsteps behind him. They clicked along the ground as the stone shoes smacked against the rocky cliff and he felt cold soft hands grab his arm in a tight squeeze, but he did not look beside him.

"How are you my darling," a small melodious voice whispered beside his ear.

"I am thinking Mefeero." Grumbled the goblin king, still watching the castle as the residence began to prepare for sleep. He heard the words clearly as if there was no wind whipping around the two as they stood on the cliff looking down upon the army that had mustered in front.

"Of what my sweet?" the young goblin woman murmured again and leaned her head against his arm, even she could only reach his shoulder height.

"Nothing important my love," he took a second and looked away from the castle to gaze upon his future bride. She had long slender ears, ovular yellow eyes, cream coloured skin that was tinted green but closer to the colour that of a sun person's and bright pink hair that sprouted out in all directions. She was somewhat short and stocky, but she was strong and aggressive. Out of all his suitors the king had noticed her and when she had fought for his love it had been her that he had cheered for.

When a king in the goblin world found himself a bride the goblin women who were interested in becoming the king's bride would fight for the honour of being queen.

Mefeero Dreadstalker was her name, and he had noticed her immediately, as soon as the stalky and yet charmingly attractive goblin stepped into the fighting ring the king had been on the edge of his seat. At first, when she had just stepped into the circle where other goblin women were fighting, the king's ears flicked up and he caught sight of her beauty.

She had a circular face that was so perfect the moon could not rival it, deep golden orbs for eyes, ample bust and lushes hips. He remembered his mouth had fallen open in shock and something he had never felt before surged through him like a shock of lightning, but what he knew immediately. Lust.

There was something ferocious and yet irresistibly sensual about this goblin woman.

She swayed from side to side judging the competition and then in one fell swoop, she glanced at him with her golden eyes before rushing at one Goblin woman who had put herself in front of Mefeero. This only further tantalized him and from the first time she looked his way he had felt the spark he had always been looking before. At the time he asked himself 'how could I have not seen her before.'

King Korumn had clutched a fist to his chest, his own nails biting into flesh of his palm as he bit down on his lips with sharp teeth, a trickle of blood flowing into his mouth.

The King licked his lips tonight, it was as if he could still taste the blood from that day whenever he felt the warm touch of his lover close to him.

After Mefeero had proven herself worthy to the king by defeating all those that had tried to fight her, the king also realized that she had a deep and intense vigour that he had never been able to see in the eyes of any other goblin woman.

When he congratulated her in front of the crowd of watchers the king had to stop himself from taking her away from the prying eyes of the goblin court to his royal chambers.

But even he could not resist her disarming looks for very long. Before marriage, he had snuck into her bedroom one night and had laid down with her.

Even though the goblins and the sun people were anything but similar, with entirely different courts and customs, having relations before being married was looked down upon by both goblins and sun people.

Yet he had not been able to chase away the temptation even though he was typically a goblin of great control.

The king knew that he would have to be married to Mefeero soon before she was bombarded by the questioning kingdom.

The sooner they were married, the better.

If Mefeero was ever to be with child before they were married she would be cast out from the goblin society. To this day they had not been married yet and in the goblin kingdom being with child and not being married was extremely bad even if he was king and it was his child.

However the goblins had been planning this day for a very long time and he could not risk throwing it off for a ceremony when they would be able to have the marriage when she and he came back.

The king even rationalized that the child they would have together would live in a better world when he succeeded in bringing down the Sun kingdom tonight. His children wouldn't be trapped by the will of the Sun people, whatever children he had, girl or boy, they would be able to exist and rise to their full potential without those stupid Sun people interfering with everything.

"They shall never be cold or alone." Muttered the dark king as he watched the lights of the castle extinguish one by one, counting each and every light as he had for many nights.

The thought truly caused the king to smile with a dark grin as he watched the last light, other than the flames on the sides of the castle, go out 'Oh, my children will do such nasty things to those stupid spoiled sun brats.'

"What is it?" grinned Mefeero as she noticed the smile Korumn had on his face.

"I am excited for our marriage, after we are finally done with these miserable Sun people, we can make them into our slaves and force them underground and serve us" he paused and then lost all the cruelty in his eyes, for he couldn't not look at his wife and feel this kind of anger, "we will have a great family, children that are just as aggressive and vivacious as you." he smiled, running a claw under the neck of his beautiful bride and she gave him a flirtatious smile in return.

"And as handsome and cunning as you." The king chuckled lightly when he heard Mefeero growl this playfully in his ear.

"Once we are married we shall have a real family, you and I, and then no one, not even the Sun people, will stand in our way." The King wrapped a muscular and dark emerald green arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Mefeero looked up at him with a loving smile and he turned to watch the castle once more, now a strong determination in his eyes as another raging gust of wind ripped past them, but Mefeero looked down for only a second, slightly uneasy as she placed a hand to her stomach.

Noticing that his fiancé had become relatively quiet, the king turned to Mefeero, grabbing the hand that had been placed over her abdomen and smiled softly, revealing a few unevenly spaced teeth.

She glanced up at him but turned her head away so that she wouldn't have to lie to his eyes when he asked her.

"Is there something wrong Mefeero?" the goblin king whispered upon seeing the look on her face.

"I-" she began but was interrupted by another voice that fought to be heard over the wind.

"Brother, it is time that we move on." Hollered the king's first hand goblin and younger brother, Gazlowe Madcurse. "The army is getting restless with this wind Sire, I don't believe we can wait all that much longer."

"They will wait for their king if they know what's good for them." The king loomed over his brother threateningly. Of course he would never harm his brother, at least, not to the point that it would be severely damaging.

Gazlowe Madcurse would have only been a little shorter than his brother if he stood up straight, but to due to an accident as a child Gazlowe was left with a hunched back that he would never truly recover from.

Gazlowe nodded to his brother and then turned to Mefeero who was becoming uneasy from the attention she was being given.

"It is nothing" Mefeero said, backing away from the king and his brother with a very serious look on her face. Then Mefeero smiled with a deep aggression in her eyes, the wind taking her hair and streaming it wildly over her face, "Now let's get those dirty pigs."

Gazlowe looked at her with an odd expression on his face but Korumn just smiled, once again revealing his yellow tinted teeth, "Let's" smiled Korumn taking a leap off the cliff and landing just in front of the giant army.

"_It's time to show these sun people who's king!_" Roared the goblin king as he thrust the fist that was holding his sword into the air. Then charging down the side of the rocky mountain, heading off in the direction of the castle with the large army trailing after him.

'_They're all going to wish they were never born'_ thought the king as he dashed over the rubble and thorn bushes that grew on the mountain, moving around the boulders at an incredibly fast pace, watching the outer lights of the castle slowly coming into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo chapter 2 done... yay ^-^ <strong>

**Well it's been one of those days, I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays and I hope to get more of this up. ****By the way, Korumn is a personal OC of mine.**


	3. Storm: Part 2

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

* * *

><p>The queen of the sun people sat at her vanity as she slowly brushed her hair so that it fell down to her chest in blond locks.<p>

She was dressed in her pale blue night gown, almost ready for bed when she felt her heart thundering against her chest. Today had been a long day, already she had celebrated the first anniversary of her marriage and she was now seventeen.

It had been a grand affair hosted in the most charming of little castles, an almost farm like estate that rested just on side of a large mountain. By now the party had died out and most of the gentry that had attended had escorted themselves out and were now, most likely, leagues away. There had been bright green, yellow and gold streamers held up all around the largest room in the castle, which was most likely a ball room, and the guests were invited to dining in the great hall first and then escorted to the ball for desert and dancing.

The dancing had been the queens favourite for in that she rarely had to engage herself into conversations where she would end up looking ridiculous.

Besides the conversations, which were not all bad, the evening was very exciting and entertaining, the queen especially liked the fact that the celebration was held in the half farm, half castle. The queen was not very use to the grand palaces and the eccentric grounds that she currently lived in with the king for she had been the princess of a very small land and lived in a castle much like the one she was celebrating her anniversary in.

It was a little castle, but it was like a second home and the queen enjoyed the opportunity to sleep there for the night. The king had asked her if she would prefer riding back to the large main castle for the night but the queen politely refused, asking him if they could stay at the small castle instead. The king accepted heartily for in many ways, this castle had been his favourite when he was just a little prince, due to all the adventures he had off the castle grounds, often finding himself searching through the woods and finding little caves that went deep into the mountain. The king had never gone very far or stayed very long in these caves for he knew that it was very important for him to stay safe and a slight disturbance in these tunnels could send them collapsing. He was overjoyed to find that his queen also enjoyed the castle and had made no delays in ordering the preparations for a royal celebration in honour of the queen's and king's anniversary

The whole castle had been prepared for the king and his queen, of course, the walls and ceilings had been scrubbed down by thousands of hands with thousands of brushes before it was fit for the royals and not to mention the amount of work that went into cleaning the floor. Even as the queen brushed her hair in front of her vanity servants of the castle were still cleaning though they had all been very impressed with how the night had gone, particularly because the queen had been singing their praises the entire night.

So yes, to most the celebration had been a monstrous success, however unknown to many, the queen had been slightly on edge the entire night

Even though her love had been with her the entire ordeal not everything had been all butterflies and rainbows, she had to talk to stuffy nobles and what was worse, she could sense the awkward question on everyone's mind.

She, after all, was the king's wife, and she had not yet bared a child, not a single one.

Now questions were circling around everywhere.

Was she barren? Did the king not love her? Was she noble enough to bear his children? Did the king make the right choice when he married the pauper princess from a small kingdom on the outskirts of his land?

Her and her husband's bedroom affairs were practically the gossip of the castle and she was just about ready to pound a fist into the teeth of one of those gossipy duchesses. The queen put a hand to her forehead and winced, 'but what if they're right?' she thought sadly, what if she wasn't good enough to be the king's wife.

Even if the king loved her he still must have heirs to the kingdom.

What if she couldn't provide any? Would he find a mistress? Would she be tossed aside like so many other women unable to have children? Would he no longer love her?

The queen felt dizzy from all the questions rabidly filling her head like an overflowing pot being filled with water.

But before another army of doubts could bombard her mind the queen flinched at the sound of her bedroom door opening "Hello Angelica" smiled a young man who was leaning on the frame of her door.

She blushed, still not use to the king's presence.

He was a whole ten years older than her but she had never noticed it before. The king was a young man of twenty seven with a clean shaven face, blue eyes and soft but short strawberry blond hair. He was beautiful and she was always blushing around him.

He was the king, Gabriel Dallamoor the first and she was his queen, Angelica Dallamoor.

"You looked wonderful tonight" he grinned as he walked to the chair she was sitting on and gently but tenderly rubbed her shoulders. "The Baroness of Wiltshire was very impressed by you. I'm not quite sure if you got a chance to meet her?" She had and bit the bottom of her lip to stop herself from saying anything stupid.

The king noticed her quietness and looked at her face in the mirror as her eyes darted back and forth. She finally realized that he was staring at her through the mirror and again her cheeks flushed red.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked Angelica, slowly letting go of her shoulders and kneeling down beside her to grasp her hands instead.

Angelica could barely look him in the eyes and shook her head, putting on the best fake smile that she could and got up from the chair leading him to the bed.

"Oh, no I feel wonderful" she smiled and threw herself onto the comfy down bed, curling up beside one of the pillows.

The king looked at her with a bit of surprise but sat down on the bed, removing his shoes.

Angelica just stared up at him with bright eyes and an inviting smile, the best one she could muster up which would have turned any man to butter. She noticed his quietness and leaned into him and began to kiss his neck repeatedly, pressing her slight body against his chest, tightly hugging her husband as they both knelt on the bed.

Angelica was as pretty as her name, perhaps even more and what she lacked in money she made up in attraction and wit. Gabriel had been immediately taken with her when they had first met, much like the goblin king with his own bride except the sun king had noticed her at a ball his mother had held for him.

Everything about her made Gabriel fall to pieces but tonight she seemed distracted and unhappy.

"Angelica..." the king whispered again and she stopped kissing him, losing the smile that had been on her face, "What is wrong?"

At first she had no idea how to reply, but became shy once more and turned away from him. "I-I-I just wanted to give you a child." She almost broke down in tears.

"Angel," Gabriel whispered, taking her into his arms, knowing what must have been bothering her that night "you shouldn't listen to those drunken nitwits," he smiled and she choked out a laugh as he said 'nitwits'.

"You deserve a queen that can give you children" she whispered as Gabriel held her gently in his arms and felt the pain in her words, wishing he could hug them away. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't love a barren queen."

"I can't imagine anyone I would love more than you, my sweet, my angel," he pulled her out of the hug for a moment to hold a finger under her chin and lift gently so that she looked up into his eyes, "I will always love you" he smiled and lifted his hand from her chin to the side of her face, the face of his beautiful, soft hearted and sweet wife, "nothing will ever change my feelings for you, even if I should die."

Angelica's eyes became quite wide, "You mustn't ever say that. I couldn't bear to lose you" she whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest as he laid a hand and stroked her hair back.

"I'm not going anywhere, I shall just lie here with you" he whispered with a smile still playing on his lips and blew out the candle at the side of his bed, "if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind my love." Angelica murmured and felt for his face, kissing his cheek gently as he wrapped strong arms around her. Then both lied down to snuggle into the covers, drifting into a peaceful and quiet sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the royal couple, a few issues but this is how I imagined Irene's father would be as a younger man. If they removed the beard in the movie I could see him being very handsome so I thought 'Hey why not'<strong>


	4. Storm: Part 3

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, while the king and queen were sleeping quite peacefully in one another's arms, the captain of the guard burst into the room, a lit torch in one hand and a brandished sword in the other.<p>

However he stopped to look at the couple close together in the soft bed with cover and pillows surrounding them, safe and secure in their dreams.

The captain of the guard had to wake himself from his bewilderment and rushed to the king's side, shaking him roughly awake. The captain of the guard was a relatively strong man with a short dark beard and a thin face so it was very easy for him to wake the king.

To this date, the soldier had been the king and queen's most dedicated servant which is why he was the royal guard.

"Wha-what's going on here Sedaris, wh-" but the captain of the guard interrupted him, which was extremely unwise, but interrupting the king only showed how severe the situation was.

"Sire, we are under attack."

The queen was awoken by the shouting that was going on by her bedside, looked up and saw the captain of the guard, sword unsheathed and standing beside her husband.

She immediately thought the worst.

"What is this, what's going on?" she looked at the captain of guard, but he did not appear to want to hurt Gabriel so she sat still in her position.

"We are being attacked by outside forces. Last I checked they had just scaled the outer wall" Sedaris Cromwell, captain of the royal guard answered as he lowered the flame of his torch.

"Is it the raiders or is it the gypsies?" The king asked, analyzing the enemy from what his guard would tell him.

However Gabriel could have sworn that the kingdom had been on good terms with the gypsies after the last meeting he had with their leader and surely the raiders wouldn't attack the castle when they knew the kingdom was well armed and strong.

"Neither sire, it seems as if they are some sort of creature, they have large pointed ears and green skin and so ugly, I've never seen anything like them" Sedaris answered, shivering as if he could not shake the image from his head. "Some of the soldiers from around here are talking of goblins."

Gabriel's eyes widened though he did not know whether to believe in the superstitious talk or not. "We can't waste time then" Gabriel answered quickly and got to his feet. Angelica, who had been deathly quiet this entire time, spoke up now, her voice terrified and shrill.

"Wait, you can't go out there, you might be hurt." Angelica grabbed onto Gabriel's arm and pleaded for him to stay.

"I have to go my love," he whispered and put a hand to her cheek, rubbing a tear away. "I will come back for you, do not fear." But he leaned in so that only she could hear, "wait for me at the tower, I think you know the one I speak of. If I am not there when you first arrive, go to the top and stay there. You'll be safe, I promise."

Gabriel stood back up and Angelica let go of his arm slowly, "please be careful" she whispered softly, and then looked at the captain of the guard who had been staring at the couple, "both of you."

Sedaris bowed and smiled at the queen but she was already staring back at her husband.

"I'll be waiting." Angelica whispered as Gabriel but on both his boots and left with Sedaris once the captain of guard handed Gabriel his sword.

Angelica felt her heart flutter as the door shut behind her husband and immediately after she got to her feet, and put on a pair of flat shoes.

Once she reached the door, about to leave she glanced back at the dresser drawer and opened it. Inside, a tiny knife lay on its side, and she grabbed for it, tucking it under her arm as she shut the drawer and grabbed a candle. With knife in her right and candle in her left, Angelica opened the door slightly looking out into the dark hallways.

She couldn't see very much, even with the candle in front of her, but Angelica knew she had to go to the tower and that the creatures, whatever they were, probably hadn't reached inside the castle yet.

Holding her breath and taking a step into the hallway she looked to her left and then the right, 'nothing so far.' Now the real question was should she go right or left.

As she began to turn to her left Angelica paused in mid movement.

Was that a crack she heard?

Angelica saw the candle that she held in her left hand go out and felt something much like a hand clamp down on the one that held the knife.

The hand that had grabbed her squeezed so that she had to drop the knife. "Let go of me!" she screamed but a second hand came to cover her mouth so that it stifled her voice.

"Angelica, it is only I."

She heard the familiar voice and turned around but pushed herself away from Sedaris who still had his leather gloved hand closing her mouth.

"Were you always there?" Angelica whispered, looking the king's royal guard up and down.

"I was here long enough to make sure you were safe." The guard replied defensively as he picked up the knife that he had forced from her hand.

"Then why did you do this." Angelica held out the hand that he had squeezed painfully. The soldier winced when he saw the red skin he had caused.

"I'm sorry for that, my queen, but you would have stabbed me." He gestured to the knife in his hand and Angelica nodded but she realized her husband was not here.

"Why are you not with Gabriel? Why are you not looking after my husband?" She whispered, growing uneasy with each passing second that she spent in the royal guard's presence.

"He is fine," whispered the guard seriously, "Gabriel is a strong young man who can take care of himself."

"He is your king; it is your duty to protect him, not me. Besides, by your logic, I am a strong young woman who can take care of herself, so please, Sedaris, give me back my knife."

The royal guard just laughed lightly and took a step closer to her, "Don't be foolish Angelica, a young helpless woman like you shouldn't be left alone when there are strange creatures roaming around the castle at night," Sedaris took another step towards the queen, "the king wouldn't want you to be harmed." The look Angelica saw in his eyes as they gleamed in the darkness caused her to step back, gazing at her knife Sedaris still held in his hands.

"I love you, why do you think I would harm you?" The guard took another step towards Angelica but she just grabbed the butt of the knife from out of his hands and gripped it tightly.

"I don't need your help Sedaris; I am perfectly capable of defending myself when I do not have to worry about my own guards jumping me from behind." And with that the queen backed up from the royal guard, turned away and began sprinting down the hall to the tower that her husband had told her about.

Angelica ran swiftly down the halls of the castle, through doors, tearing around corners and leaping agilely down stairs.

The words of Sedaris still echoed in her mind and she felt her heart thundering in her chest.

When Angelica had first seen Sedaris at the foot of the bed she had thought the worst, that he had finally lost his mind and was about to kill Gabriel; lucky for all of them this was not so.

Though this is not to say he would be incapable of doing such a thing.

He had made attempts on her before, Angelica typically ignored them but even she had limits. She knew he would never put the king in danger for the only thing Sedaris valued more than the queen was his reputation as a first class soldier.

No, the queen was quite sure that Sedaris would keep her husband safe, but she never got use to him.

Instead of worrying about Sedaris harming Gabriel, Angelica now had to worry about her husband going off to fight strange creatures trying to break into the kingdom.

When she first opened the doors she could only see through the crack with one eye. Angelica did not know what to expect, whether it would be all out chaos or nothing at all.

As it turns out, the grounds were very deserted, and though this made everything look very frightening in the dark of the night, Angelica was slightly relieved not to see everything going up in flames.

But when it was this quiet and she felt ready to step outside, she heard grumbling that did not sound quite human.

There were deep voices echoing in the courtyard and as they began to come closer Angelica shut the door that she was peeking through.

"They're all sleeping" grumbled one as it strode past the door.

"Sun people are so stupid; they don't even have guards out here."Another scoffed as the band broke into malicious cackling.

"This is going to be easier than the king said."

Angelica didn't know what was going on, nor did she believe the king this group was talking about was her husband but she assumed easily that these were some of the invaders trying to break into the castle.

Which meant the castle was being invaded by another kingdom, but this was hard to believe since Gabriel's family had never been attacked by another kingdom before.

On most occasions the king and queen were never at this castle, in fact this had been the first time Angelica had ever come here so it was a great mystery why another kingdom would be attacking the farm castle.

With all the confusion of being woken up at such a late night, Angelica found herself dizzy and sore from trying to piece together what was going on in her mind.

She could hear the rough cackling and goading stop just in front of the door she was behind. They were going to come through. They were going to open it and discover her.

Maybe she could at least knock them out if she pushed the door open fast enough and ran out as fast as she could so they couldn't follow.

Breathing in calmly and using all her strength to thrust open the door quickly; Angelica pushed forward and felt the door stop suddenly as it must have hit their toes.

Blood curdling screams erupted from the other side of the door as she squeezed through the opening and ran out into the pitch black. She had not expected such a loud scream for it had only hit their feat but Angelica was not prepared to stay longer to witness their anger.

However, before she was more than ten meters away she did manage to glance over her shoulder for a second to see the three creatures that had been at the door sprawled on the floor, wailing in agony as they clutched their feat.

But when she saw the bare feet in the moonlight and their strange forms Angelica's eyes opened widely, 'What kind of feet look like those?"

As Angelica ran from the strange creatures, she felt her body collide with a hard surface.

Stunned and slightly winded, Angelica stepped backward and looked up to see two bright golden eyes staring down at her.

"Well, well, well," said the tall, almost human looking creature as it approached Angelica, emerging from the shadow of the tower like some dark nightmare about to descend upon unsuspecting prey. "A little sun girl."

Angelica backed up, sucking in her breath from the shock.

The creature was tall, as she had first noticed, but it was also none like she had seen before. It had green skin, yellow eyes that glowed in the dark, large bat ears that were on both sides of its head and came out of dark hair. Long black nails stuck out from each finger and an ancient looking sword was clutched in its hand.

It didn't appear as if she had much chance against this monster, but remembering the ghastly howls that escaped the creatures she had seen before when she had stubbed their odd looking feet, Angelica tried to create the same reaction again.

With all her might she lifter her foot and stamped down, but the creature was quick to read her reaction and moved so that she only stomped on the stone.

"I don't think so" smiled the creature, exposing a set of grotesque teeth. Angelica backed away and stumbled over a loose stone in the courtyard. Immediately she came to her senses and began running in the opposite direction of the creature, towards the tower that her husband had told her about.

Angelica knew the tower very well for when she had first arrived she had noticed it had a winding staircase spiralled up around the outside of the walls and at the very top where the staircase ended there was a wooden door and on the other side a safe room where her husband told her to meet him.

At first Angelica just stared at the crumbling stone steps going up the outside of tower where it would eventually reach a door at least fifteen feet above the ground. Gabriel wasn't here, he had told her to go inside but she had no idea how long she should wait for him and the fear of climbing up the stone steps on her own terrified her.

Angelica held her breath, shaking with fear as she took her first step up the stairs. "This pace will never do," Angelica muttered to herself and she grasped the idea that the creature that she had run into could very well be on her trail.

Running up the stone steps, careful not to run too close to the edge, the queen managed to reach the door in less than thirty seconds.

She breathed a sigh of relief but opened the oak door quickly, noticing that she would be easier to spot and an easier target if she stayed at the top of the tower with no cover.

Angelica shut the door quickly after she went through; breathing shallowly as she locked it as well.

"My child" a ghostly voice whispered as a strong white light shined behind her, "You're hurt."

Angelica turned around and stared in bewilderment at the figure with white flowing hair and creaseless bright skin as they walked towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know who the ghostly white figure is. And for the design of the tower I got the idea from the tower where Irene's great great grandmother lives, in the movie the princess and the goblin, if you notice the staircase on the outside is also broken in the movie but I'll explain why later on...<strong>


	5. Storm: Part 4

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

* * *

><p>The goblin that Angelica had run into didn't see any need to further terrorize the pitiful sun girl when he knew that there were 'bigger fish to fry.'<p>

The goblin, also known a King Korumn, sun slayer, walked over to the troops, cloak streaming behind him and glared down at them, "Do you want to wake the entire castle with your bloody screaming, you useless, flee-bitten scuts," hissed Korumn. The three had quieted rather quickly as they saw the tall goblin hanging over him.

"Sorry Sire" whispered one as they all shakily got to their feet.

"Shut it," growled Korumn, "if you haven't already given away our position, anymore of your blithering will just further compromise us, so- shut it."

The goblins instinctively bit down on their tongues to stop each other from saying anything more to irritate the King goblin before them.

The three goblins that had been taken out by the sun girl winced with every step as they followed their leader, hardly making a sound as they endured the terrible pain. The Korumn rolled his eyes and began to head around the castle, not trusting the open door that the sun woman had left 'unlocked.'

"We aren't going inside the castle?" murmured one of the goblins, but Korumn wasn't listening to the question.

Instead he was listening to the sounds around him, both ears angling for the slightest movement.

It was too quiet in the open court yard, the sun people wouldn't have just left all this area open; surely they had to know the goblins were here by now.

There were a couple of quite cracks as stones rolled across the cobbled street.

"Damn" muttered the Korumn as he reeled around, cape flowing wildly and stared straight behind the group.

"Sire?" asked one of the three, however, suddenly the unsaid question was answered when the goblins heard the sound of thundering metal feet as they crashed upon the stone pathway.

It took all of a second to completely surround the goblins for these soldiers had heard them, soon after Angelica had come across them herself, and had positioned themselves specifically for intercepting the group.

The troupe of goblins were certainly smaller when compared to the large group of soldiers surrounding them in a tight circle, and as the well armed men in suits of armour folded in around the goblin party they withdrew their swords, pointing them into the chests of the goblins.

"Looks like we've caught a bunch of fairytale monsters" laughed one sun man as he came through the group to face the four goblins.

Korumn who was out in front watched the sun man with dangerous eyes.

The soldier had an air of superiority about him and it looked as if he was dressed in finer armour than the rest of the men in his group so it had to be some form of leader or possibly the royal guard... which meant the king wasn't very far away.

Korumn smiled a threatening grin, eyes shadowed by the dark and his golden eyes narrowed to form slits, "Is your king here to negotiate with us?" He chuckled and dared to take another step closer to army.

As Korumn approached the army a few men backed away, a few men raised their swords in defence, but the apparent general of the army stood his ground and didn't move a muscle, except he too had a malicious grin on his face.

"I don't think so, but when we're done cutting up your ugly hides you'll wish he had." The soldier raised his sword quickly but Korumn did nothing to defend himself, instead he stood there, still as a tree.

"What did I tell you?" shouted the soldier as he held his sword to the face of his captive, "nothing but goblins."

The soldier pressed the tip of his sword to Korumn's face and smiled. With one flick of his wrist, the soldier sliced open the cheek of the goblin king and it trickled red blood.

"Ugly bunch of freaks" spat the soldier, wiping the blood from his blade, "Now throw your swords down and plead for mercy."

Korumn had been very prepared for this, and drew out his sword and shouting loudly into the night sky.

The army was surprised by the battle cry, but they soon all drew out their swords, ready to charge the group, however around them a gathering of shouting erupted, most of it indiscernible.

The spindly creatures came out from behind walls and leapt over roves as they slid down and landed on the stone court yard.

It was an open space, the court yard, however now that the army of humans who had initially surrounded the small group of goblins were now themselves surrounded by an equally large pack of goblins, the court yard was very much filled.

The soldier that had cut Korumn's face gazed in perplexed horror as the green and grey bodies of the goblins came to surround his army of soldiers.

However, Korumn demanded his attention as it was this creature that lowered its sword to the sun man's exposed neck, leaning in towards the soldier and glaring out with golden slits.

"Now what was that you were saying about _fairytale_ monsters" laughed the sun slayer as he pointed the sword directly at the soldier's neck line; the pack of raging goblins shouting for blood as the soldiers around the leader soldier prepared for the goblin to thrust his sword downwards.

However, before Korumn could strike the soldier down, another sun man came at him protecting the soldier with his own sword. There was a moment of utter silence; Korumn stared at the young sun man before him. This sun man was not wearing the outfit of a soldier; instead he was dressed in a loose linen shirt and black breaches.

This sun man glared at Korumn with intense rage.

"Another sun boy coming to die?" Korumn growled and leaned in to glower back at the sun man, forcing all his weight onto the sword.

"Not if I can help it." the sun man answered through gritted teeth and before Korumn could change his stance the sun man moved out from under him. Since Korumn had been practically leaning on the sun man's sword when the sun man moved out of the way he went crashing onto the stone floor.

The tension finally mounted between the two groups and as soon as the goblin king fell to the stone floor, fighting broke out rapidly. Scratching, clawing, swinging and stabbing, it went back and forth between the goblins and the sun soldiers.

However, it was the fight between the young sun man and Korumn that drove it all into play and they still were not done yet.

The young sun man that had caused the very large goblin to fall brought the cape that was tied around Korumn's neck over his head.

"Thank you your highness," replied the soldier breathlessly as he clutched the young man's arm thankfully, "I would have been as good as a stuck pig if you hadn't stepped in."

"Do not fear Sedaris, but I believe if we stay here much longer our goblin friend here will be ready to gut us both," Both sun men turned and stared at the figure thrashing on the ground trying to free itself from its own cape.

"I agree," the soldier laughed nervously and the two began to fight their way through the crowd, taking out the goblin soldiers left, right and centre.

In a fit of pure rage Korumn tore at the fabric that seemed to be covering him, lashing out with his long finger nails, ripping the edges of the fabric to pieces.

Rising from the carnage, Korumn realized that what had been covering him had been his own cape, his favourite cape.

"Son of a-" growled the goblin king as he clutched the torn cape that now hung limply around his shoulders, "sun-boy, you'll pay for that!" Roared Korumn, scanning the fighting group ahead of him for the sun man's face, but he had run-off to the middle of the fighting where he was currently fighting his way to the edge of the group.

"_Coward,_" snarled the goblin as it looked around in disgust, "Now where did you get off to?"

One of the soldiers fighting decided that he would attack Korumn who was just standing in the midst of the fighting, still holding the torn cape. But instead, the goblin king just threw out his fist, hitting the soldier square in the jaw and sending him crashing down to the floor.

"Protect the king," shouted the soldier that had cut Korumn's cheek, he glared around the fighting crowd and turned to see the soldier as he seemed to call out to someone in the crowd.

Korumn took his eyes off the soldier that had cut his cheek and looked toward the person that the soldier was staring at, recognizing a familiar shape as it tried to hide among the shadows. "Why hello," smiled the Goblin King, "What do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, getting really close to the end of the pre-story part, I hope that's it's been interesting so far for everyone, I know I'm getting a kick out of writing it.<strong>


	6. Storm: Part 5

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

* * *

><p>"There" smiled the white lady as she tied the bandage around the queen's hand that had been injured by the royal guard. "That should feel better, unfortunately there is nothing much more I can do with these kinds of wounds."<p>

"No, that's just fine, I am very grateful that you helped me when I had barged on your home so rudely."

"I am glad you did," laughed the white lade, her soft hair flowing around her and reaching well beyond her feet, "I haven't had a visitor in so long, I believe it has been about one hundred years now."

"So that is how long you have been here? It must have been horribly long to be hidden here for so long, I can't even imagine it."

"It wasn't really all that bad darling. I have had good company." she held out a single finger and out of dark of the rafters above the queen's head a dove, or possibly a pigeon, flocked to the white lady and rested on the finger she held out.

"Oh, that is amazing." The queen stared at the beautiful white bird and leaned in to get a better look. "May I pet them?" Angelica knew it was a silly question but once she had first seen the bird she had been charmed.

"Of course" smiled the white lady as she held out her finger for the queen to pet the silky feathers with one finger.

The bird cooed softly at the gentle touch of the queen and she giggled softly, now turning her attention back to its keeper.

"I have never heard of you before, though you may know who I am."

"Yes, I know you are Angelica; I am Queen Irene and I am going to be the great, great grandmother of your child."

Angelica was about to ask more questions but she thought she had heard Queen Irene incorrectly.

"You say my child," the queen spoke softly, stunned by the words of the mysterious Irene, "but I have no child, the physicians say that I can never-"

"Yes but I have seen her" smiled the queen, "She will be a healthy, beautiful baby girl," Angelica put a hand to her chest and gasped.

"_A baby girl?_ Really, oh please do not jest with me, I don't think I could handle it." Angelica stuttered an excited laugh.

"Yes" the queen laughed softly. Angelica reached out for Irene to hug her, but stopped, pulling her hands back quickly. "What is it my child?" asked the beautiful Irene before her.

"May I hug you, if it's not too impolite," Angelica asked sweetly, her cheeks burning bright pink.

"Not at all my dear, come," she held both her arms out and Angelica gratefully held onto her tightly.

"_I'm so happy_, I-I thought I was to be childless, oh thank you so much, thank you so much." Angelica came back from the hug to look at the white woman with eyes, bright and glossy with tears of happiness. An idea came to her then, "Then I shall name her after you, for every hope you have given me I must be so thankful. If I have your permission, of course," Angelica stopped as her mind half ran away with her.

"I would be honoured," the queen curtsied slightly, a deep sign of respect for royalty.

"Oh thank you so much, I just can't breathe, I can't believe any of this." But her eyes clouded with worry and she felt her heart become weighed down by fear.

"There is something I fear," the Angelica spoke softly to the woman with the flowing silver hair.

"I can tell" Irene raised an eyebrow, "pray tell child, what is it you fear?"

"I worry for my child's safety," the queen whispered slightly, "It is not a 'what' so much as 'whom,' I fear other people- I fear someone will harm her, though I think you know of whom I speak."

"I do" the great white lady said softly and stroked the poor girl's head as she shivered. "Your child will always be safe here, I can guarantee it, however, my protection will only work so long as she is under my castle roof or on these grounds, unfortunately my powers cannot stretch much farther than that."

"There is no more that I could ask of you, already you have given me so much and I have hardly anything for you." But the queen's worries were soon quelled and she felt an uplifting feeling surge through her being, "I am to have a child, I am talking of things that haven't happened yet as if they have. I haven't even seen her, but I feel as if I know her already. We will teach her things, everything a little princess should know, we will go horseback riding and play games and talk of suitors."

The queen laughed with a burst of excitement at the last one but Queen Irene's eyes laid themselves upon the girls face, a soft twinge in her heart.

"I will talk with my husband, oh he will have thought I've gone insane from all this, but I haven't" Angelica laughed giddily but turned to Irene, "Have I?"

"No, my child you have not, only four years from now, you will be blessed with a child of your very own-" the queen leapt up and span in the room, not noticing the hesitation in Irene's voice. "But-" whispered the woman, as she came to stand by Angelica who was no longer overcome in her happiness, "but there will be a cost my dear."

Angelica looked at her as the soft white hand came to rest on her shoulder, "_a cost_- what kind of cost do you mean?"

The woman in white looked at her kindly but with a sort of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to go with what I imagined Queen Irene would act like, because I could see her being very calm and gentle just the way she is in the book and the movie.<strong>


	7. Storm: Part 6

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

* * *

><p>Korumn easily slipped away from the fighting because even though he was very noticeable he could stick to the shadows very well.<p>

The sun man made a few attempts at dodging in and out of the shadows to confuse anyone who might have followed him but the Goblin King kept a wary eye on him the entire time.

Soon they came to another tower cut off from the others, a tall tower with a winding staircase circling itself around the outside of the tower. But there was something more to it than just the mere look of it, Korumn felt its importance deep in his soul and he knew somehow there was someone very important within those walls-

_This had to be where the king was hiding._

But just as Korumn prepared a shock he noticed that while he had been in awe of the strange building he had lost track of his prey.

"Hmm this is getting interesting" smiled Korumn, he hadn't seen the man go up the stairs but he assumed that he had already reached the top. The king of the goblins unsheathed his sword from the belt above his loin cloth and began to step forward so that he would no longer be in the shadow of the tower.

However, before Korumn could even make a move the young man who he had followed here jumped out in front of him from behind a brick pillar, blade unsheathed and pointed in the general direction of the Goblin King.

"I thought I smelled something foul following me-" snarled the young man as he stood defensively in front of the goblin. To Korumn the young sun man standing before him was hideous and yet remarkably strong looking for such a small sun man.

Korumn stood at least a foot higher than the man, "If you step aside I will make your death quick and painless."

"_You aren't getting up these stairs_" The young man did not move away from the stairs and Korumn sighed at the sun man's stubbornness with a deep frustration burning inside him.

"You will move if you are wise sun boy." growled the Goblin King, and he began to step forward, but before he could attack, the young man pulled out another sword from his belt and held them defensively.

"_I'll die first,_" he roared at Korumn.

There had to be something good in that tower if this man was so adamant about defending it. If Korumn was right the young sun man had to be guarding the king.

"Suit yourself," Korumn growled with a malicious grin spreading over his lips.

The young man was indeed Gabriel, the king of the sun people and Korumn, unbeknownst to Gabriel, was the king of the goblins.

King against King; Korumn started the duel by charging at the smaller being, using his height as a clear advantage over Gabriel. In order to dodge this violent attack Gabriel had to throw up both his arms quickly to block the Goblin King with his blades and took a step backwards to support himself.

The swords clashed and sent small sparks flying, again and again the sparks were made, with each clash as the opponents tried to throw the other off balance.

While Korumn and Gabriel were both trained thoroughly in sword fighting it was Gabriel who fought with 'proper' human duelling technique. Korumn, on the other hand, fought much like a ferocious beast, which was the goblin duelling style, attacking over and over until he backed off only for a second.

The stamina of the goblin shocked Gabriel and he found himself choking on his own breath as he tried to keep up with him.

However it was Gabriel who was fighting off the goblin king better, even though his muscles were being torn and acid was rabidly stunting his movements the Sun King would not fall apart, for he was fighting for the life of his wife.

It is very easy to assume that when a very powerful country attacks a much weaker one that the stronger will win in the end, it is easy and it is also very likely, but, it is not always true.

The king of the goblins was fighting to claim the Sun King's possession but the Sun King fought to keep them and at the moment he was fighting to keep Korumn away from Angelica and this gave the Sun King more strength so that he could keep coming back to fight off the Goblin king.

Neither the Gabriel nor the Korumn noticed the other goblin watching the fight as they crept up the stairs to the top of the tower.

The goblin was Mefeero, she had seen Korumn leaving the battle in the court yard and decided to follow him. Now that she saw that Korumn was taking good care of what she believed was the guard, Mefeero decided to go up to the top of the tower where she believed the king was hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense :D<strong>

**Well I'm not great at writing fight scenes unfortunately... :P**

**oh well, I hope everyone noticed that Gabriel was fighting with two swords which I think is an awesome ability XD and it seems to work though Korumn is definitely stronger, Gabriel's just got a lot of adrenaline since he's protecting Angelica.**


	8. Storm: Part 7

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

* * *

><p>Angelica, who was still in the room at the top of the tower, was only able to see small seconds of the fight taking place at the base of the castle and what she saw horrified and alarmed her.<p>

The white woman looked at her with soft eyes and a sorry look, as if to beg her to stay, but Angelica shook her head.

"_I need to help him_" she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears and her head and shoulders shaking as she held the door closed with her good hand. She reached for a spare sword propped up against the side of the door she had come through and grabbed it with a surprising amount of strength though her hand still ached from the injury that Sedaris had accidentally inflicted on her earlier that night.

Sighing, the queen squeezed her hand until her knuckles went white and opened her eyes, ready to fight for her husband.

In a second, she flung open the door and charged out to the first step, sword pointed out in front of her.

Angelica screamed loudly, though it sounded as if she was in fright it had been her best attempt at a battle cry and to her surprise she found a goblin already on the front step, though it was not the one that she saw fighting her husband.

The goblin that had stepped in front of her was Mefeero and she too had been surprised by the sight of the queen at the stairs when she suspected the king instead.

"Just a sun woman" muttered Mefeero as she stepped backwards, avoiding the point of the blade the queen held in her hands.

Gabriel had heard Angelica cry out and turned for a second to the stairs, no longer facing his opponent.

_"Angelica!"_ The king shouted.

And with Gabriel's attention momentarily distracted by his love crying out, Korumn tightly gripped his fingers, making a hard fist and with all his might punched the Sun King right in the face, sending him sprawling to ground.

There had been a crack as Korumn's fist made contact with Gabriel's nose, and with that the king was knocked unconscious.

Far from dead, but most definitely unconscious.

However, Angelica had not seen this; she was only able to witness her husband falling to the ground and his bleeding body failing to move.

The goblin flexed his fist, satisfied with the blow he had dealt the stupid sun man and walked over the body. Blood flowed from the sun man's nose and already began to form a pool around his face.

Korumn focussed on the stairs ahead and stepped onto the first, believing that inside was where the king hid and that he had just defeated the guard.

He wanted the king to feel fear with every step the Korumn took; he wanted the king to know that with every step he took his end was coming as well. However this image was soon shattered when he saw Mefeero being held at sword point by a frightened young sun woman.

His first instinct was to run up the stairs, but he recognized the sun woman, it had been the same one that had run into him.

Angelica was now forcing Mefeero down the stairs with her sword, "Tell him that if he so much as takes another step up these stairs or touches my husband again I'll stick you right through." Angelica growled forcefully as she tensed her arms as if she would do the deed right there on the staircase of the tower.

Korumn had heard Angelica's threat himself and stopped, his foot hovered, about to take another step up the stairs. Angelica inwardly sighed with a little relief but to her dismay the goblin before her seemed to notice this.

Mefeero recognized the sun woman's tense body relax slightly and stared at her curiously, soon realizing that the sun woman wouldn't actually kill her.

Stepping down the stairs again and again until Mefeero came closer and closer to ground but the queen still prepared herself for anything the goblin would try. They were only fifteen feet above the ground then, or possibly closer than that, but neither the sun woman nor the goblin woman saw the stone that the goblin stepped on crack beneath her foot.

In a moment of pure horror, Angelica cried out as she saw the scene unfold in front of her but was too late to warn the goblin woman as the stone cracked and detached itself from the tower.

Korumn watched in horror as Mefeero fell but before she had hit the bottom the goblin woman was able to clutch the edge of stair.

Korumn began to sprint up the stairs but was stopped once he reached the fifth stair and dragged back down as a force pulled backwards on his cape. The Goblin King fell down the rest of the stairs bruising his back and legs as he landed upon the dirt floor, a good four yards away from the unconscious king.

Korumn turned around quickly and looked upon the captain of the guard with intense fury, seeing it was he who had attacked him from behind.

Sedaris let go of the goblin's cape that had been in his gloved hands and smiled cruelly.

"It seems we have a fight to finish" Sedaris smiled at the goblin still on the ground while a band of soldiers grinned mercilessly over the captain's shoulders.

The Goblin King scuttled back into the shadows while gritting his teeth menacingly. "Yes goblin, go back to your dark cave—_coward,_" but before Sedaris muttered much more the Goblin King launched himself out from the shadow, the sword he had been reaching for, hidden in the shadow, now clutched firmly in his hand.

The swords clashed as Sedaris barely lifted his blade to protect his throat.

"I thought you wanted to fight." The goblin snarled viciously and pulled back his arm, engaging himself in the second fight of the night and still attacking as angrily and savagely as he had with Gabriel.

Korumn slammed his blade again and again on Sedaris', Sedaris was forced to quickly react each time, moving his sword to protect himself. But unlike Gabriel, who had no one to help him fight off the Goblin King, Sedaris had his company of guards now surrounded the two while they fought. In truth Korumn did all the attacking for Sedaris was too busy defending himself from the ferocious attacks.

The guards that had accompanied Sedaris, of which there were five, began to lash out at the goblin from both sides and the back, cutting his skin occasionally. Korumn realized quickly that he was in fact against six men, so turning his attention on two of the soldier on his left, Korumn struck them back, knocking one out and sending the other crashing to the floor.

Sedaris was catching his breath as he had been very much unprepared for the ruthless fighting that Korumn had unleashed on him.

The captain of the guard, watched the goblin attack his men again but didn't dare interfere, he would join in on the attack of course, but only once the goblin was a little weaker. However Sedaris heard a soft shouting, like the innocent cry of a child and recognized it as the voice of the queen who watched in surprise as the goblin woman clutched to the edge of the stairs hopelessly.

Sedaris began to run up the stairs, heading towards the queen and the goblin.

Mefeero tried to pull herself up onto the stair but as soon as she got any hold with her nails, she slipped a little farther off until she was only hanging by her fingers.

Then, with a second look at the pitiful and scared sun woman standing in front of her, Mefeero pleaded, "_Please_, please help me."

Angelica just stood there, as if struck by horror and unable to move; by this point she had already dropped the sword.

"I am with child!" Mefeero cried out at last and bellow them the king of the goblins looked up, his ears twitching to the sound of his beloved, but was again drawn back into battle by the two remaining guards, one was still knocked out and the other two had followed Sedaris up the stairs.

Angelica was pressed against the towers wall frozen in place as she watched the creature before her grasping to get back onto the stone stairs.

Mefeero had not expected much from the sun woman, and she glared at her as she felt her nails that were digging into the stone begin to slip off the rock.

Suddenly they lost all grasp on the stone.

Before Mefeero had been able to drop to the ground though, the queen had dropped to her knees and flung her arms over the staircase to grab onto her arm, slamming her chest against the stairs as she held onto the goblin woman's arm.

Luckily for both of them Mefeero wasn't heavy and the queen was rather strong.

"Just hold on," whispered the queen as she struggled to hold onto the goblin's arm.

Mefeero did but she had been totally caught off guard by the sun woman's actions.

They could hear the soldiers racing up the stair to aid her and the queen breathed shallowly, almost winded from the impact she had received falling against the stairs.

The soldiers came to her side, but were bewildered when they caught sight of the queen grabbing the arm of one of the creatures that had been trying to attack her.

"M'lady we can't pull you both up, you must let her go," the nearest soldier to her shouted over the raging storm heading their way.

"I'm not letting her go!" cried the queen as she felt soldiers try to pull her back. "If you must do something then find men to help us both, get some more help" the queen cried out from the pain as it felt like her arms were being pulled out of their sockets.

"More men, we need more soldiers NOW!" bellowed the captain of the guard, still watching the queen with worried eyes.

Unknown to the party on the staircase, the stone that had broken off and caused Mefeero to fall off in the first place was also supporting the others and now those stones began to give way to the weight of the people standing on them.

The queen whimpered out as the goblin woman grabbed tightly to her arm, digging her claws into the flesh of her wrist, but the queen refused to let go and cried out in pain instead.

Three more soldiers climbed up the rickety stone staircase and the stones groaned treacherously under the weight.

"Alright men, lift carefully." The captain of the guard spoke gently and two men on the queen's right and two other on the queen's left began to ease both the queen and the goblin woman to the top of the stairs.

Again the stones groaned in protest but the grumbling went unnoticed by the watchers.

"That's it, easy does it-" they lifted the queen and the goblin woman still hugging to her arm with ease.

"It's alright" smiled the queen, "We're going to get out of this." And for a moment Mefeero stared at the sun woman with something that bordered on tolerance as well as respect and for a goblin this was rather good.

The two of them were eventually pulled to the edge and then shifted slowly away from the ledge of the spiralling stairs. Suddenly, a victorious roar went up from Sedaris and all the men who had pulled the queen and the goblin woman from the brink of certain death. Sedaris was the man that Mefeero also knew was the one who had cut her dear Korumn but she rationalized that there would be time for revenge later.

All the cheering was short lived.

There were a few cracks underneath them again, but for the most part this went unnoticed, it was only Mefeero with her keen hearing that was able to detect the stone cracking beneath them.

Though the goblin woman hated sun people, of that she was sure, she felt a kind loyalty to the simple sun woman that had saved her life and threw the queen from where she had been resting. It was fairly easy for her to do this since Mefeero was stronger than most goblin women.

The queen went sprawling on the stairs, a good two meters away from where she had been.

The soldiers, especially Sedaris, were enraged but had no time to realize that what Mefeero had done was a brave act of self-sacrifice before the staircase beneath the goblin woman finally gave and the stone toppled to the ground. Mefeero hit the dirt floor with a sickening crack as she felt her leg break beneath her weight.

The Goblin woman howled out in pain and grasped at her shin as the bone pierced through, spilling a small amount of blood over the ground.

She heard a crack from farther up, directly on top of her and looked at more of the broken stairway begin to crack. Realizing what was happening; she tried desperately to pull herself out of the way but couldn't manage to move at all. Mefeero looked up at the great slab of stone staircase about to crush her, and her life flashed before her eyes and the life that her child would never be able to experience.

But before Mefeero could be crushed, she was suddenly propelled out of the stone's way and landing on her knees. Mefeero felt the wind being knocked out of her as fell on her arm.

The force had been so strong it may have very well broken her ribs but it had also saved her. Mefeero turned to see what had pushed her out of the way but cried out when she saw Korumn sprawled on the ground staring at her, a look of utter devotion in his eyes.

There was a thud, unlike what any of the on lookers had suspected, and a few horrid cracks as it crushed the Goblin King beneath the mighty weight. Mefeero clutched her bleeding leg, her golden eyes wide with surprise, pink hair whipping in the wind.

Tears began to run over her face.

The restless wind blew across the wet skin of her cheeks and tugged at her hair gently but she couldn't move; she couldn't even blink as the tears began to fall and dampen the ground where her blood was already pooling.

Some of the Goblin King's men had escaped from the fighting that was still going on in the courtyard and arrived just in time to see the incident happened. Reacting rather quickly, given the situation, two of the goblin soldiers went to the lover of the Goblin King and began to drag her back to the kingdom in the mountain caves.

The wind rose up, lightning tore across the sky and a few kilometres from the farm-castle and at last a wailing cry escape into the bleeding sky of a red dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>I really can't say much... except that this IS the end of the prologue piece, there are a few bits on how it would get to the start of Irene and Froglip's part but that's about it.<strong>

**I hope it's going well.**


	9. Please Don't Go

****All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Please Don't Go**

From that day on the Goblin kingdom was weaker than it had ever been and as for Mefeero, well, her anger towards the humans grew every day, until she became so bitter that few could consolidate her.

That was until the day when her son was born eight months after Korumn's death. To Mefeero it was as if she had a little piece of the life she had envisioned.

To honour Korumn's father, Mefeero named her son after him.

As for the rather confusing and agonizing situation that befell Mefeero eight months before her son was to be born, she knew that as soon as she had Korumn's child she would be rejected from the kingdom, no matter if it was the former king's son.

Initially, Mefeero had planned on running away so that she and her child would not have to suffer being banished, however, as fate would have it, something changed her mind.

It was night time in the world above, but down bellow in the caves of Goblin City it was day and today there was an enormous ceremony being held in the great hall for the beloved King Korumn.

Every goblin in the city was there to honour their fallen leader, however, the only one not to be seen during the entire liturgy was Mefeero.

Instead she was in Korumn's bedchambers, looking over little trinkets, things that the King had held very dear to him and had left to Mefeero.

Mefeero clutched to her satchel with desperate and shaking hands and placed a couple loaves of bread in it before she crossed to the other side of Korumn's room and reached for the black cape hanging from a stone hook coming out from the wall.

Running a slim finger over the seams and clutching it close to her chest, Mefeero sighed as the memories came flooding back to her with the smell of soft cotton washed in glacial waters. 'I don't want to look through all these things that remind me of you' Mefeero brushed a tear away from her face and gently placed the cape against her face, breathing in deeply, 'all these things, all these memories-_ what can I do with memories?—memories don't feel—memories don't love_—'

She blinked and pulled the cape away from her nose and the senses that had eclipse her fled with the absence of the cape. Mefeero moved her left hand so that it grasped a vase that rested upon a stone table. Everything in hear belonged to Korumn and everything she touched had a painful memory that caused the thorns in her chest to burn.

Turning it over once in her hand, Mefeero gently stroked the pottery with her thumb and blinked back a storm of tears as they prickled her eyes.

Mefeero dropped the vase upon the ground and it shattered, sending the water it contained splashing over the broken shards.

The cloak had been left to Mefeero in Korumn's will, in fact he had left a good many things to Mefeero, however, she would never be able to take them with her. The cape was a charcoal black and sewn from a tough type of wool that was only found on the livestock the goblin's raised themselves. The cape was designed to protect the wearer from most long range attacks and in certain cases the fabric was flexible and durable enough to withstand a blade. Though the cape appeared to be relatively plain, Mefeero treasured it as if it were the Goblin King himself.

It would be one of the few things she would risk bringing with her, after all Mefeero could only bring the essentials, food, clothing and anything else she might need to survive until one day when her child would be able to come back to the goblin city. No one would know who they were and they would be able to avoid the accusing stare of the goblin people.

Rubbing a hand roughly across her eyes to stop the downpour of tears, Mefeero grabbed the cape off the hook and threw it around her shoulders.

"_I thought I heard packing_," came the rough whisper of the deceased king's brother from behind her. Mefeero dropped her satchel and stared in horror at the bent figure before her as he also blocked her exit.

"I was just going through his things," Mefeero bit her tongue painfully and took a step backwards like a caught thief.

"I know," muttered Gazlowe and he took a step towards Mefeero who could feel her hands grow sweaty.

_'What is he doing here?_' Mefeero questioned as Gazlowe shuffled and came to a rest five feet away from her, _'Does he suspect_-'

"You're running away aren't you?" Gazlowe came to meet Mefeero's gaze as best he could from his hunched position but she could only manage to choke and back away from him again.

"I-I will have no problem running away from you Gazlowe, you are not King yet- I will not be banished, I will run before you have the chance." Mefeero blurted out, but Gazlowe still watched her with a very calm, very expressionless look.

"I have no intention of banishing you Mefeero, I just want to know who or what it is you are planning on running away from." Gazlowe reached out a hand towards Mefeero but she backed away, still suspecting an ulterior motive. "You don't-" Gazlowe started but Mefeero held one hand back and pulled it forward so that she struck him across the face.

She backed away again into the corner, surprised by her own action; however Gazlowe, though he was just as surprised by her reaction, just stood there, bent over awkwardly, as if he did not realize Mefeero had lashed out at him.

Korumn was always the attractive one of the two Goblin Princes, he was also the more energetic and when he was angry or happy it was very easy to tell since he was so hot-blooded and temperamental.

If Korumn was passionate, Gazlowe was conservative, if Korumn hated the sun people, Gazlowe would empathize with them and if Korumn was fiery, then Gazlowe was frosty. Whatever Korumn was, the only thing to describe his brother was the opposite. Though they were very much different people usually verging on opposite sides on all topics they were very good brothers and friends as well.

Gazlowe could not express it, but all he wanted, all he ever wanted was to prove to Mefeero that he would be there for her. Despite his cold stare and stolid appearance, all Gazlowe wished was to take care of the goblin that his brother loved and make her happy.

Mefeero on the other hand realized she had just slapped the future king and began to fall apart at her awful mistake; surely he would not let her leave now. She fell against the wall and slid down to the floor where she covered her eyes and began to cry out half-choked sobs.

Gazlowe dragged his slightly wounded pride to her side and though it was awkward and undeniably painful, crouched down so that he rested on his knee where Mefeero was huddled and still weeping.

Gazlowe slowly touched a hand to her shoulder and smiled gently.

Mefeero had pulled back her hand again and looked as if to strike him once more across the face. The area that had received her blow moments before was already turning a cherry red.

"Whatever you need Mefeero," Gazlowe murmured as he took her shaking hand in his and looked deeply into the golden pools that were her eyes, "I will be there for you because that is what you and your child deserve. My brother would never have wanted you to be banished."

Mefeero waited for a moment, for the world to crash upon her the way it had when Korumn had died only a week ago. But instead nothing happened, the cloak that still hung around her shoulders rustled and gave as she breathed, covering her like a warm shield as if some part of Korumn reached out with his arms to keep her and their child safe.

"I-" began Mefeero, staring at Gazlowe, though she was someplace else for a moment, someplace warm and blanketed with love. "_I miss him so_." Mefeero cried out and Gazlowe brought her head to rest on his shoulder though she did not refuse this time. "I _can't_ let go, _I-I can't, please, please don't go_!"

Gazlowe watched her shudder as one arm wrapped around her back and the other, under her legs. Slowly the two rose, Gazlowe stood up, holding in his arms, Mefeero, who was crying softly. He wavered slightly, not use to the strain on his back, but nevertheless continued to hold Mefeero close to him and left the darkened room of the deceased king.

Though the future Queen of the goblin kingdom would never admit to it in the next twenty years, she had clung to his neck, burying her face in his chest and letting herself fall apart as Gazlowe carried her to her bed chamber. While the service to Korumn went undisturbed and the soft words of the Goblin people rose up through the rock, in Mefeero's bed chamber, Gazlowe waited with her in his arms until morning broke across the sky on the surface world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was extremely hard to write T_T ... even though I didn't get down half of the emotions I wanted to show in Mefeero. Anyway, for most of my chapters I name it after a specific song, one that I listen to while writing it and that's suppose to go with the mood.<strong>

**This one is 'Please Don't Go' by Barcelona, it's really sad but very gentle, here's a taste of the lyrics:**

**Get these left handed lovers out of your way**

**they look hopeful but you... you should not stay**

**if you want me to break down and give you the keys**

**I can do that, but I can't let you leave**

**Please don't go**

**I want you so**

**I can't let go**

**for I lose control**


	10. Harelip

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Mefeero and Gazlowe were married five days after he had caught her about to run away. Though Mefeero knew it was for the good of her child that would be inevitably deemed a bastard if she should have it without being married, Mefeero still felt she had betrayed Korumn when she was wedded to Gazlowe instead. Much of the goblin court preferred the idea that Mefeero marry Gazlowe rather than go through the complicated and time-consuming process that would have to occur in order to prepare the ceremonies for the new king to choose a mate.

However it seemed that Mefeero was the only one that did not seem to want the matrimony to occur though we have already disclosed the reasons for why she believed she had to go through it. It appeared Mefeero was the only one who had grievances toward the ceremony.

However this would be a false account.

There was another who did not wish to see the wedding ceremony occur.

In order to explain this being—_this objector to the marriage of Gazlowe and Mefeero_—we would first have to explain their story.

When Gazlowe had been very young he was a rebellious Goblin Prince due to his resentment towards his chronic injury and often sought ways to fight against the world that he believed had maimed him.

With that in mind, the Prince acted out and often did things to anger his parents and the goblin people. As a part of one of these stunts, Gazlowe went one night, out of the goblin city and out of the caves, into the forest. He journeyed long and hard and eventually stopped for a breath at the ravine sided beside a great willow tree that had been around for a grand forty years without a sign of beginning to whither.

This specific spot was only situated a kilometre away from the farm-castle and the town surrounding. This is also where he found a young woman collecting duckweed from a small bank in the river. At first it was so dark on the moonless night he could not see her. But unlike humans, goblins had fairly good eye-sight in the dark which was a useful trait that had developed from so many years submerged in the dark caverns with only pitiful lights to guide them.

Gazlowe did not hate sun people as most of the goblins did and when he had first seen her in the dark corner of the wood, hidden in the cat tails and moss covered rocks, he did not say anything.

It was actually the sun woman who had brought the courage forth to speak to the shadow she had watched with wary suspicion from the corner of her eye.

Gazlowe stuttered to collect himself and fell head first into the tree.

The loud thump startled the maiden still wading through the water, but as she heard a large groan erupt from the shadow she reasoned he had fallen.

Gazlowe had but his head had not bore the brunt of fall, for this would have left him perfectly fine. Instead he had tripped over his one-toed feet and stubbed both on his way down to the floor of the river bank.

To stop himself from screaming out in pain Gazlowe held his breathe to the point his beige-green skin turned blue.

The girl heard him gasp out and—with a light giggle—offered a hand to help him up.

This was their first meeting, the start of a series of months that would be the happiest in their young lives and would end in heart break.

From then they met under the willow by the stream and at first it was only on new moon nights when the silver lights of the moon beams did not reveal Gazlowe to the young maiden.

But these little acquaintances began to increase per month from once, to twice, to once a week, to twice a week and so on.

Gazlowe began to redirect his life so that he would arrive just ahead of the girl, and that his family had no idea where he went every night.

It wasn't so much that Gazlowe needed people to talk with in his goblin home, despite his deformity, the Goblin Prince never lacked friends because he was always kind and out going for a Goblin, especially when you expected a goblin that was born into royalty to be selfish and cruel.

Anyhow—Gazlowe wasn't looking for talk, but what the girl gave him was so much more, she was given the chance to be heard, something he wasn't accustom to being.

She always took him very seriously and always reacted to Gazlowe with the upmost sincerity and empathy.

And the girl, well—it was easy to see she liked Gazlowe as well.

In the land she lived in with her family there wasn't much for women to do, a woman never became anything but a wife and a good mother who bore children. They didn't save the day, they didn't show their courage, being a woman in their age and their world didn't yield much in the area of expectations.

Unless you were a part of the nobility, not much was expected of a woman.

This had never had a terrible effect on her because she believed that in life people were responsible for what they made out of it. All the same, when Gazlowe came into her life, he persuaded her to speak her mind and talked with her the way he would with any other gentleman.

The girl, too, enjoyed being heard.

Gazlowe brought her things, jewellery, and though the girl couldn't bare such gifts, but instead of refusing them, which she knew was very rude, she brought him things.

Since the girl was rather poor, she couldn't find anything remotely valuable like the jewellery made from emeralds and rubies and gold that Gazlowe gave her, but since the goblin's already had so much of the priceless stones, it really wasn't something Gazlowe cared about anyhow.

Instead, the girl brought paper, in the form of a book. The pages inside were stained a brownish yellow as if tea had recently been spilled on it. Though this was rather cheap where she came from, bellow in the caves of the mountain, the goblin people had no such things as paper. They chipped away at rock to make laws and such but there was really no joy one could have with writing or drawing in the Goblin Kingdom.

When Gazlowe had first seen the book which contained the blank pages of yellow-stained paper, he did not know what to think. The girl had also brought a piece of charcoal to write on the book or sketch in it.

Never before seeing anything so fragile as a sheet of paper, Gazlowe held it carefully in his hands.

He loved the book.

Being able to write and draw, Gazlowe had never seen anything so precious, and all he had given her was a few gems he had found in the goblin treasury.

He felt guilty for not giving her something as precious as a book and paper, but the girl truly seemed to like the small gift so he never thought otherwise until then.

Unbeknownst to Gazlowe, the 'useless stones' that he gave the girl were unbelievably expensive on the world above and each one he gave her—and he had given her eight—could support an entire family for a year.

But besides these little gift exchanges, the goblin and the girl truly loved the company that the other provided and though they knew little of the feud that had lodged itself between their people; they grew close to each other.

She would usually find him, sitting underneath the willow tree, waiting for her and they would talk, almost for hours until the sun scarcely began to bleed through the utter darkness of night. This is when Gazlowe would leave.

First they would exchange goodbyes.

Then he would be gone.

* * *

><p>This night, five years after they had met, was different.<p>

Gazlowe had gone through his nightly routine which consisted of splashing his face with a hand-full of cold water and bid his family good night before retreating to his own separate cave.

There was a tunnel Gazlowe had found earlier, just beside the entrance to his rooms, which lead to another cave, ending at a fork where the left would take the traveller to a lower level of the Goblin Stronghold and the right would swerve upwards toward the surface world.

This passage to the right did lead to the surface world eventually, and it came to an end at the side of the mountain farthest from the East.

Gazlowe had been travelling down the mountain pass towards the forest, the dead of night just settling over the valley.

"Where are you going?"

At the sound of a voice talking behind him, Gazlowe started and pulled out the blade he often took with him for protection.

"_Who's there!_" shouted a nervous Gazlowe.

"Korumn, _your brother._" Replied the voice ahead of him and Gazlowe felt his heart fall.

Gazlowe once again sheathed his blade in its holster but dropped the butt of the blade with shaky and calloused fingers. "I—_I am going nowhere_."

"It doesn't look that way to me," Replied the undaunted confidence in Korumn.

Gazlowe couldn't muster much to fight against Korumn, all these questions he was now being asked might have well been rhetorical since Korumn probably already knew what was going on.

"Wherever you are thinking of going, whatever you are doing just know that your actions reflect on the image of the Goblin people and all the ideals we have tried to hold true to ourselves... don't make the mistake of getting involved with the sun people."

Gazlowe stiffened up, and for a moment lost all fear he had been feeling at the sound of his brother's voice.

"You aren't my father, Korumn; you don't control me any more than you do yourself." Gazlowe grumbled and defensively stood back from his sibling.

Korumn flinched, he was tough as nails, but deep down, he felt the sting of cruel words the same as any person but chose to hide these feelings deep within himself.

He had not expected these words to come from Gazlowe which is why the _king-to-be_ reacted the way he had.

"What do you think is going to come of this, Gazlowe? You are _Goblin_. They, those sun people aren't worth our time. Life as a royal should have at least taught you that.

"They're selfish, self-centred. All of them. Sun people don't deserve to be allied with the goblin people and you, a prince of Goblins definitely shouldn't lower your standards for one. Ever." Korumn laid a hand upon Gazlowe's shoulder and squeezed just enough to cause the slightest bit of pain, which forced Gazlowe to look up at an odd angle.

"You better stop this stupidness before you damage more than just your back."

Korumn growled the last word out and Gazlowe threw off his hand and sneered, without a reply to counter Korumn.

That had been the worst the Princes had been to one another. It was a slight better than most brothers but the words said that night did not fly without leaving their intended scars.

Gazlowe reached the little notch between the willow trees and the river by the end of the transition from twilight to complete darkness.

But something stopped him dead in his footsteps.

The girl was already there, all the times before, all the times they met in the last past five years, she had come after him.

But here she was. Sitting like a graceful dove on the pedestal of rock.

And to night was a full moon night. With the moon's full glow shining on both of them and no protection from the canopy the girl would surely see him.

And she would run.

Gazlowe backed away hurriedly but in his haste he had snapped the branch of a dry log clean off.

"Who's there?" the girl asked hesitantly but it soon left her voice. "My friend, is that you?"

Her features were so hopeful in the cold moon that it broke his heart not to answer.

Gazlowe stood there, quite and motionless. Like ice.

"I had hoped I would see you tonight. I waited for so long, I didn't know what had kept you-" her voice cracked a little but Gazlowe still didn't reply. What could he say? "_Are you angry with me?_ Is that why you do not speak? Should I not have waited for you?"

"No I-" Gazlowe already felt the words leave his lips and cursed himself for being so foolish to answer. "I am not angry with you."

"Oh, I am so glad it was you!" the girl exclaimed. "I thought that I was talking to myself for a long time."

She tittered and waited for his reply. None came.

She got to her feet and walked out from under the willow-tree branches.

Gazlowe backed away and away from any traces of moonlight that may have come through the holes in the shelter above.

The girl followed after him hurriedly and was plunged into the utter darkness of night.

She tripped over the log that Gazlowe had stepped on and fell to her knees.

"Wait, why are you leaving, what's wrong?" she begged and held out a hand for him to grab. She had thrown herself into complete darkness for him.

She didn't even know him and she trusted him completely.

Gazlowe couldn't turn away and he reached out a hand for her to take, one that she gladly took after feeling around for it for a while.

Once she had his hand, the girl reached out with her fingers to touch his arm, but Gazlowe only pushed her away from him. Another layer of ice and snow covered his heart with each word that he uttered next.

"I was disfigured," he said slowly a crack forming in his voice but the girl still heard it "I fear I'm not quite what you want, I-I think—it would be better if I leave."

Gazlowe broke away and held a quivering knuckle between his teeth.

He nearly got away too... and if he had left it might have changed this entire story, possibly for better and possibly for worse.

But time will be the judge of that.

A hand fell upon Gazlowe's arm. The girl turned Gazlowe around, holding his shoulders steadily and let them travel to his face, from his chin, to his eyes, and ran through his hair, pulling him close to her.

"I am in love with you... not what you should be." She whispered softly and she lifted her hands so that they began to travel up Gazlowe's back.

The crooked bent of his spine seemed to melt away in that moment. The caress of her hand gently touching his neck pulled every insecurity from him, everything he hid deep bellow the snow.

The ice surrounding Gazlowe's cold heart melted away and became rain.

The girl kissed his face, and though it wasn't anything she had suspected, she felt it was right, something deep within her felt perfect and not once did she peek to see who it was she now gave her heart to.

Her love was as blind as the spindly, strangely angelic bats fluttering above in the night sky.

Now Goblins had their own qualifiers for beauty, just as the son people did, and both opinions varied greatly.

Sun people did not find Goblins attractive and Goblins certainly didn't find the Sun People attractive. But Gazlowe spent many a night watching the girl, just as he watched her now and something had changed within him.

Once Gazlowe had thought he had never held something as precious as the paper book that the girl had given him. He often went to bed without sleeping, writing in the book and reading it over and over again, until the moment when he would fall asleep with it in his arms.

He now knew something far more precious.

And it was her that he held that night underneath the impassive eyes of the stars.

* * *

><p>Now two months passed before Gazlowe went back to the willow tree, he had told the girl that he would have to do this. He never said it was because his brother would most likely have him murdered if Gazlowe snuck out again so soon after he had disobeyed Korumn.<p>

Within those two months, he made up with Korumn and attended to his princely duties with care and precision.

Two months after their affair under the night sky, Gazlowe went back to the surface world—

But she did not come—

He left their meeting spot that night confused and unhappy. For seven months, every night, he waited and watched for his white dove to return, for her soft voice to come flying back into his life but it never came.

The Prince fell to pieces.

One week after he had lost all hope the Goblin Prince returned to their place underneath the willow tree, hidden underneath a new moon night and waited.

He expected this night to end as the countless before, but as he parted the curtain of willow branches Gazlowe heard a faint whining from the bushes beside their tree.

Gazlowe was immediately drawn to the bush and with careful steps and curious heart; he parted the thin shrubbery to reveal a basket with a cloth wrapped gently around the package inside it.

The package, as fate would have it, turned out to be a small baby, much too young to be a month old and a book resting underneath the sleeping babe.

The young thing had mildly tan skin with the slightest pigment of green, mousy blond hair—uncommon for a Goblin child—long Goblin ears and bright orange eyes.

Gazlowe knew immediately, as soon as he held the poor shuddering creature in his arms, that the little infant was his.

Gazlowe, filled with love for the child and now harbouring a strong protectiveness for it, refused to let it go and nevermore returned to the spot beneath the willow tree that he had made his second home.

Gazlowe returned to the world bellow and with him, the child.

It could have been hidden; the truth of the child's heritage, but Gazlowe would have no other explanation for the small being. Instead, he revealed everything to Korumn, and though his brother was, at first, _furious_, he began to look upon the child with extreme fervour.

If anyone was going to mess with Korumn's blood family, especially his nephew, there would be some hell to pay.

So it was by Korumn's guiding hand and acceptance that the illegitimate child of the youngest Goblin Prince was named Harelip Madcurse.

Korumn's father, who had already been ill for several months prior to Gazlowe's return with Harelip, passed away one night. It was soon after that, that Harelip was introduced to the Goblin world, and all of Goblin society along with it.

At first no goblin knew where the child had come from, however, it wasn't long before Gazlowe revealed the truth to them.

No one accepted that a Goblin, one of their own, one of the princes, had lied down with a human.

But not even Korumn, who was now made king after his father's death, could stop Goblin law from banishing Harelip.

In order for Harelip not to be banished from the society, Gazlowe had to say that the mother was no longer alive.

It was Gazlowe's only choice if he wanted to keep Harelip safe from exile.

But nothing could hide the child from the cruelty that came with misunderstanding.

Harelip was often teased and picked on to such lengths by other goblin children that he often came home to Gazlowe after long hours of hiding in the caves, eyes red and puffed.

Gazlowe had been his only protector, the only one who stood by Harelip when he was singled out by other Goblin children. To Harelip, Gazlowe was the world and to Gazlowe Harelip was the world.

That was until Mefeero Dreadstalker reared her head and stole Harelip's precious Gazlowe from him.

And it was no one more that hated the union of Mefeero Dreadstalker and King Gazlowe Madcurse than Harelip.

**So this part only pertains to Gazlowe and the girl and what they were feeling for one another. I hope my music choice doesn't bother anyone but if you don't like it, please don't listen, I just thought it would be interesting. This song is 'Animal' by Kesha and here's a taste of the lyrics:**

**I am in love**

**With what we are**

**Not what we should be**

**And I am—I am star struck**

**With every part**

**Of this whole story**


	11. New Family

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

"_I don't wish to go._" An angry Harelip crossed his arms over bare, tanned chest and walked away from his father who was dressing in front of a reflective slab of mica.

"Come now," Gazlowe murmured with a gentle persuasiveness, letting his hand touch the top of Harelip's bony shoulder.

Harelip shuddered away from his father's touch and clutched a hand over the spot where his father had touched him and turned away so he wouldn't have to see his father's open eyes.

A silence rung in both their ears and Harelip gazed hatefully at his reflection in the mica.

Now Harelip wasn't ugly human for a human, in fact, he just passed for human and honestly, he also just passed for a goblin, just on the bridge between both worlds.

But that did not stop the spread of rumours against him, claiming that he was the most ugly of all goblins, that he could turn you to stone with just one look; Nevertheless, Hairlip, despite the rumours, was just plain ugly for a goblin, not quite hideous, but all the same ugly.

Harelip, did not in fact, have a _hare-lip_ and his eyes were not quite human and slightly rounder, like a goblin's, his mouth was slightly wider, like a goblin's and his nose was slightly pointier but all the same passable for human. There were some characteristics that were more goblin, like his feet and head; however, there were human features from his mother like his skin, practically void of the typical green that most goblins seemed to be dyed in and his mousy blond hair.

Harelip had simply become his name from a famous goblin also named Harelip, but there failed to be a cleft in his lip so most often Harelip was simply referred to as Hare, a pet name that his father often called him.

"Hare, I know this is difficult for you—but this _is_ for the best." Harelip only turned further away from his father, a toddler's grimace caused slight wrinkles to dent his head as his brow furrowed.

"This isn't the best, you won't have time for me anymore and you'll only care about _her_ and that _creature_." Harelip clutched his shoulders and glared at the wall in front of him."

Gazlowe sighed, almost in relief to hear that Harelip's only reason for his resentment towards the union of him and Mefeero was that Harelip worried he would be left out of the picture, which Gazlowe would never let happen.

"_I would never let that happen._ This new goblin is going to be a part of our family, _Mefeero_ is a part of our family now, or—she's going to be very soon and that means that there will have to be some adjustment—_but none of that would ever stop me from caring about you_."

Harelip looked up at his father with teary eyes and winced. "Bu—but that baby is going to ruin everything—_they both will_."

"No, No Hare, this will only help our family grow, and this baby, if we didn't go through with this, that baby would be cast out, without a home and loved ones. You wouldn't want that now would you, Hare?" Harelip just avoided his father's eyes and continued to sulk in front of the reflective mica. "Besides you'll learn to like Mefeero, once she and the baby are here for good it'll be like a real family." Gazlowe tried on a reassuring smile on but this only seemed to send Harelip into a more desperate state than he had been in before.

"But I don't—I don't want a _step-mother,_" said the toddler, who was well versed in the knowledge in the world despite being younger than his instructors, "Why can't you marry my mother, my _real_ mother."

Gazlowe flinched back; he didn't make it too obvious and closed his eyes, "she can't—_the sun people_—people like you mother—do not belong in our world, they only put all our people in jeopardy any time they come in contact with us." he whispered, and choked a bit. _'Now look at me, I almost sound like my father,'_ he managed to bitterly tell himself.

Three years had already passed and the very notion of _her_ could still hit him where it hurts.

Harelip frowned deeply, held his chin to his chest and huffed.

Gazlowe backed away for a moment, retiring to the room opposite to his and at first Harelip had fancied his father disappointed in him and began to weep but Gazlowe returned before a single tear could be shed.

He was not by himself.

In his arms Gazlowe held a sort of package, about three hands in length, two hands wide and one hand thick, as if it were a perfect rectangular slab of rock.

Yet it was not.

Much lighter and far more precious than a mere stone jewel, it was laid into Harelip's arms; it hardly weighed more goblin cat.

"The day I found you, this was with you. I had a feeling that—your mother always wanted you to have it." Harelip opened up the delicate thing and flipped the individual slices of fabric between. They weren't coloured but each slim sheet was stained a crisp gold. "I always thought she wanted you to have it—_here_" Gazlowe reached out and was about to turn it to the very first page where there was a drawing, one he thought Harelip might enjoy but the young Goblin-Sun boy briskly pulled back, along with the book.

Gazlowe did not proceed to bother his son, but allowed the poor infant to hold tight to his chest this slight comfort, this last significant connection to a mother that he would never know.

"If you don't mind, I would like to look at it father—_before the ceremony._" Gazlowe nodded and began to exit the room before he turned back to Harelip, smiling at the thought of this little victory.

"Don't forget to wear your _best_ clothing, Hare."

All Gazlowe got from his son was a toothy grin and a wave goodbye as he spread the beaded strings hanging down from the top of the door.

Gazlowe shook his head, and smiled as he headed down the hall to his own chambers where he was to finish the preparations on his own outfit for the wedding.

Back inside the room, Harelip flipped the blank pages of the new artefact his father had just handed him. It had once been his mother's, it was something she once touched, something she held close to her.

Mefeero would never replace that feeling, Harelip saw right past her tricks, she may have been beautiful, everyone knew it, she had to be the most beautiful Goblin in the entire underground city, but that beauty was deadly. Nothing told Harelip that Mefeero was dangerous more than her beauty.

Harelip smiled, not particularly cruelly but defiantly at the very least.

That damnable temptress, Dreadstalker, would marry his father and she would use him for all he had—then that _illegitimate spawn of Satan_ would be born and take all of his father's attention.

But Harelip now had this, this _book_ and it had been given to him by his mother, a mother that probably still thought about him.

And one day, he would take his father away from the clutches of Mefeero and her reprobate child that had roped his poor father into this plot and back to the arms of the woman Gazlowe truly loved, back to Harelip's mother and they would finally be able to live at peace and become the family Harelip had always wanted.

But Harelip and his father never did get out of the Goblin city to find Harelip's mother, a couple of years went by, Mefeero's child was born and the kingdom was fully in the hands of Gazlowe and as Harelip had predicted, the new goblin, the new Goblin Prince in fact, took most of Gazlowe's attention.

This, more than anything, fuelled the cold disdain that Harelip now harboured for the younger Goblin Prince. Not only this, but due to the fact that Harelip would never be able to inherit the throne himself because of his birth mother aggravated the situation.

But Harelip would never do the younger Goblin Prince harm, for it would inevitably hurt his father. No, Harelip would never do harm to his younger sibling, but a cold heart began to form within Harelip.

But the Queen was the happiest she had ever been since the death of Korumn.

Now the only thing that rivalled Mefeero's hatred of the sun people was the love she had for her son and it was indeed a happy day when the Prince was born because not only did they have an official heir, but it was the most handsome and royal looking.

Deep within Mefeero the anger still burned, everything she wanted to do all the suffering she yearned to cause the sun people and their kingdom. Often there were nights she stayed awake, lying in bed and thought upon revenge, never did she doubt she would have it but deliberated as to _when _the right time would come for such action.

Mefeero saw it and in more than one occasion she saw her son, the leader of such a plot and briefly envisioned and relished in the sweet agony of the Sun People's downfall at the hands of her child.

Mefeero thought of how cruel he would be, how malicious, the way every Goblin Prince ought to be.

His name was Froglip and he was the sole heir to the Goblin Kingdom.

**Well there's a little insight into Harelip character on the day of Gazlowe's marriage to Mefeero, Harelip's really just an angsty two year old that doesn't want to share his father with anyone else at this point. **

**I also thought I should mention... **_**Harelip**_** is the name of the Goblin Prince in the book and **_**Froglip**_** is the name of the Goblin Prince in the movie, so I decided to use both names, but for two entirely different characters who both happen to be Goblin Princes, so just to clarify Harelip is the son of Gazlowe and the sun woman and Froglip is the son of Mefeero and Korumn.**

**There was no music to go along with this chapter, there won't always be, but I can promise for a fact that in the future a lot of the chapters will be named after songs that inspired me to write them.**


	12. Prince and Princess

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Now, in the depths of the Goblin city, the Goblins reorganized and rebuilt themselves, and before they knew it, to the Sun People they were little more than a bad dream that had once existed.

Now as for the plot, or rather the scheme as Harelip had seen it, seemed to go very smoothly, there was hardly a word against the legitimacy of the little Goblin Prince but any rumours otherwise were quickly dropped due the fear of the ferocious Queen.

As for the Goblin Prince himself, he was a much younger image of Korumn, except he had inherited Mefeero's tanned green skin and vibrantly coloured hair.

He took after his father, who had been rugged with a slightly narrowed faced, defined cheekbones and a pointed chin. When the Goblin Prince got to be about three years old he began to show passionate fits of hysteria when he did not get what he wanted; something Korumn had been well known for.

Eventually when Froglip got to his years of being a young man he often hid these intense feelings behind a wall of indifferent ice, much like Mefeero.

But for all of the qualities he inherited from his birth parents, Froglip would also show strong characteristics, whether he knew it or not, that he had inherited from step-father and uncle, Gazlowe.

At any rate, whether the character of the young Prince was determined by his blood or other factors, Froglip began to harbour a cruel outlook on everything Mefeero taught him about.

And wouldn't you know it, she taught him about the Sun People first.

**-Palace Chamber-**

Not very far off from the Goblin Prince's third birthday, Gabriel awaits the birth of his own child in the secluded room outside the one his wife presently occupies.

Three years and a few months after the attempt on his life made by the strange creatures of the mountain, Gabriel had been and continued to be the perfect picture of health. What's more, he had become an unprecedented King in the short span of three years.

His image had even changed since the fight he had with Korumn. Now Gabriel was growing out the beginnings of a red beard and the damage that Korumn had done unto Gabriel with regards to his nose gave Gabriel the look of a proud eagle with the slightest bent in the bridge of his nose.

Besides the appearance, Gabriel had changed tactics in his kingdom by initiating great leaps in rural and urban development, making not only the kingdom richer but the people who work under it as well. This resulted in a grateful multitude and a prosperous time for everyone.

But Gabriel was not without his doubts and worries, no man is, and in his youthful state the King began to distance himself from everything that wasn't _kingdom_-related. This was everything except Angelica.

They had gone to their summer palace to enjoy the full scope of the vibrant season and it was then that the queen went into labour, not two weeks into the summer season.

Screams.

Gabriel knew that it was the wails that would haunt him till he died.

There were screams, each one had made him jump, and then the whimpering, which caused Gabriel to become still and pale.

After all that waiting and worry, the small nurse, somewhat of a busybody, came up to the King, talking all about the child but speaking so quickly that the King was only able to gather that there was indeed a child.

_Can I... go in?_

_Was the Queen alright?_

_Were they alright?_

_Boy or Girl?_

_Can I go in?_

_What colour was the baby's eyes? The hair?_

_Were there any complications?_

_**Can I go in?**_

_What's going on in there?_

_Why are you talking so fast?_

_CAN I __**PLEASE**__ GO IN?_

All these questions were tearing Gabriel apart since the Queen first went into labour and at the first sign that he was indeed allowed into the room, he gladly and anxiously thrust open the door and came upon the sight of his tired Queen and the pink bundle wrapped in her arms.

Light from an open window just barely came through the shutters and shone down on them like heaven's light.

"My love," whispered the King as he ran to her side and caressed her cheek with his right hand, "are you feeling alright?"

Angelica just smiles and looks down towards the pink bundle who failed to make a sound while in the comforting arms of the queen, "you should meet our new daughter."

The King looked over the folds of the blanket to behold a beautiful baby girl, with wide staring eyes and a tuft of red hair on the top of her head.

The King straightened back up and knelt down on one knee to better view the little babe.

"She-she's so small" he whispers, watching the little body wiggle a bit in the blanket.

"Babies are," murmured the Queen as she shifts from right to left elbow, "I-I know I should have waited but I wanted to name her... I already picked out such a perfect name...I hope you don't mind."

Gabriel couldn't take his eyes off the child while Angelica said this, in fact, he said nothing.

Angelica noticed it weakly but found she could not bring herself to question his awed silence. "I-I want to name her Irene..." She smiled, feebly, and waited for him to say anything in return.

"Irene is a beautiful name."

A glimmer of a smile briefly touched the lips of the King.

"I-I know we haven't talked about this much, but I was hoping she would be in the care of the farm-castle...it's so far away from the grand palace..."

"Do not worry Angelica, if this is what you want, I can think of no better place for our angel to grow up, especially now that those horrible monsters are long gone from that place."

"Thank you," she smiled but it was sad and the King didn't know why his beautiful wife was so overcome by this sadness. "Take her out to the garden when she can walk...and ...and when she's older find her someone that she can love... just as I... have loved you."

She placed her hand on the cheek of his face but Gabriel blinked in confusion. He smiled and began to speak calmingly, reassuringly... to make her smile.

"I promise... but there is no need to worry about any of that now, you need your rest. You're going to be alright, Love," the King smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "you both are."

The Queen smiled, glanced back at little Irene and began to lift the new princess from where she rested.

"Here," the queen whispered softly, trying not to shake the bundle as she handed her carefully to her husband.

Gabriel backed away at first, almost as if he was afraid of the fragile body, but, with some coaxing from Angelica, Gabriel reached out his calloused hands and gently clasped the body of his first daughter.

Her husband held their child in his arms, cradling her like a tiny miracle.

Indeed, the child was very much a miracle to both her parents and the kingdom.

For several days after the birth, the child would be praised as a God send, many would oblige Gabriel to allow them to just catch a glance of the angle who looked so much like her mother.

Supporting the small neck of infant with his arm, Gabriel brought a finger to caress the soft pink skin of the little baby's arm. The child let out a gurgle that much represented a giggle and the King shook slightly while laughing himself.

All the while the King was introducing himself to their new daughter the Queen was watching gladly, smiling as she felt a slight tug on her chest area, knowing what was to come next.

Angelica's eyes began to fall slowly, a smile still on her lips, the tender hand of Azrael to guide her on...

And then she was gone.

**Yay Irenie... noooo Angelica DX *gah* I grow so attached to my own characters but unfortunately in the novel **_**and**_** the book the Queen is already dead so I had had no choice :(**

**Irene's going to look like the Irene from the movie, and same with the King so if you want a general idea of what those guys look like check out the movie if you haven't already. By the way, this isn't based on a song but I just thought I should say that the reason I use the song titles for some of the chapters is that it was kinda funny to me at the time because Goblins hate music XD... so yah...not **_**that**_** clever but I thought it was sort of smart :)**

**Oh and Azrael, as far as i have researched is the angel of death... but the most research I ever did was looking it up on wiki so I _may_ be wrong**


	13. Stop and Stare

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

White lilies lined the edge of ever counter, wrapped together in black ribbon, which acted like a silk chain to choke the life and beauty out of every pretty flower that day in the castle.

A large congregation had placed themselves just outside of the palace doors but an even larger gathering had formed on the outside of the palace walls, mostly made from commoners and farmers.

It wasn't raining that day; in fact the gloomy atmosphere hanging about every corridor in the palace was contrasted with the sun pouring through every open window. Nevertheless, though the day was beautiful it had to be the saddest day the people of the kingdom had seen in a long time.

Gabriel now had a new child to care for and a beloved queen to mourn after and he could hardly believe either had happened.

He could not regret Irene's existence, because that would mean that Angelica's sacrifice would be nothing more than a bitter grudge to wrap around the King, but even he, in the darkest of moments, would lock himself away from the light and let the darkness ebb away at his broken heart.

He grabbed the golden band that was his crown and bore it upon his head with two hands, lowering it so that the soft orange locks on top just bent slightly under the weight.

In the mirror his figure seemed a little more hunched as if the great mass of being King suddenly crippled his spirit within a fortnight.

He sighed, backing away from the grey image before him and stumbled a bit to the crib beside his own bed.

The crib would have to be moved soon, he could bare the child to be in the same room as his, "I will have her closer to the nurse maids," he thought quietly, "at least there she will get the attention that young princess needs."

_More than he would ever be able to provide,_ he remarked and let his hand fall into the crib, brushing against the small chubby cheek of his daughter, her little eyes blinking back up at him as if they were born to question him from the very moment they stared at him.

It's better this way.

He didn't want to be alone now when he was most vulnerable, but when you are King, being vulnerable was not an option, now that the Kingdom was mourning it was he, as fate would have it, that would have to comfort the Kingdom for the loss of their queen.

But what of he?

Surely losing his _wife _was far worse than the loss experienced when one loses a simple figure head.

But the King above all people could not think in such a way, to do this was to lose his regale form. If thoughts of this nature ever entered his conscious thoughts. In his subconscious is where they would stay, thrown in the cellar of his deepest desire and regrets because above all it was not his needs that kept the Kingdom alive and thriving.

At this point when his daughter had only just entered the world he would not put her inheritance into jeopardy by losing faith with is kingdom.

The King had to be strong, stronger than most in fact.

He had no time to let the pain sink in when healing it was the most important thing at the moment.

He heard their weeping, weeping the undoubtedly carried across the city walls and all throughout the kingdom, and the King lamented with them, it was all he could do right now.

But he would have to be the strong, hand, the firm back to carry this weight. It had to be him. Because if not him then nothing would heal and this wound in his heart would fester with bitterness and guilt in the coming years only to rot a hole through his very soul.

The time had come now.

He had to address the Kingdom hanging onto the frayed rope that was his strength, they would gather what courage they could from him and then depart back to their homes and their lives and their world.

Here in this palace is where he would stew, stolid and unmoving like a pebble dropped into a torrent of water.

They would seek comfort with him and rejoice in the child's successful birth.

Yes, the birth of the child was truly a blessing in these dark times. Her survival and health would be the beacon that this place needed to guide it.

Everyone loved the princess, for who could hate a young princess that would be the next ruler after he should depart from this world.

But he could hardly look at her, this beacon of hope.

This precious miracle.

How could he take care of such a small delicate thing when he himself felt so weak he could barely carry himself? But now he alone is settled with the future of a little girl? The heir to his throne...

And what love could he offer when most of it had been cut out from his very body when the Queen died?

The King could only stare at the precious miracle for a second at most before he bit his lower lip and exited the door, leaving the little babe on her on as the nurse came into the room as he left.

Without touching the maid he commanded her attention and pointed back to the room where the crib lined with white lilies rested on its own.

"Please take her to the nursery, I wanted her looked after while I am away." The nurse nodded without a word but as the King left the room there must have been some change in the air or shock of emotion because the child was soon crying before the nurse even began to move the crib.

The King, clutching his hands tightly into fists let himself walk away, one foot at a time, just as if it were any other day but a tremendous pull caused him to slow down in pace.

His cape flowed back and forth with each step and the terrified wails coming from the hall perpendicular to the one he walked now. It would be hard to stop; Gabriel just let his feet take him away, a mechanical motion that required no thought and little emotion, like the tides pulling away at the shore line.

Gabriel let his feet take him far away from this reality that choked him silently and the longer he let his feet control his movements without emotion or thought, the longer he could shut out all the painful memories from his mind.

It might have been better this way.

It might not.

One thing was for certain.

It was easier.

**So I wanted to give a reason for why Irene's father never spent any time with her, more than just 'matters of state.' So basically, like many new parents doesn't know if he'll be able to do what's best for his child and doesn't want to make a mistake with her.**

**As you'll see in future chapters Gabriel wasn't the only one who was hit hard by the death of Angelica 0.0**

**This chapter was based off of 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic which is an incredibly sad song that I feel is about loss and moving on:**

**Stop and Stare**

**I think I'm moving**

**but I go nowhere**

**Yah I know that everyone get's scared**

**But I've become what I can't be**

**Do you see what I see?**


	14. Monster

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

**Warning: Violence and Vulgarity**

It was raining, slamming on the rooftops of the houses in the state city; children were woken at the sight of lightning striking and the sound of thunder clashing. A few stores were open to the weary travellers, those who could not afford shelter in the finer inns went to the bar where the you could order a drink and spend a night in the comfort of a shelter even just for a night.

In the corner of a seedy bar, a figure dressed from head to toe in black gulped back another glass of ale before crashing it upon the counter top and growling in a low voice from under the hood of his jacket for another.

His eyes were stained with red from the lack of sleep and his raven hair was greasy and hung around his shaded face in strands. The cloak he wore had a hood that covered most of face as he hung there, hunched over his glass staring into the few remaining drops, an unnerving deranged atmosphere hanging over him.

There was a party of middle-aged gentleman seated in the back while the only waitress on duty that night made flirtatious remarks with a few of them as they tipped her well and ordered more beer.

The bar itself was dimly lit by a few candles; they created a warm glow in most of the bar except for the dark corner where the man dressed entirely in black hid.

The barkeep, who had been eager at first to serve such rich customer who also happened to have a severe drinking problem to boot, was now inclined not to serve him another since the figure seemed about to become incapacitated.

When the dark figure did not feel the cold comfort of a glass mug full of ale in his hand he slammed it upon the mahogany counter top and turned to old barkeep with blood shot eyes and a sneer that was exaggerated by the rough shape that the figure seemed to be in. With bags under his eyes, long greasy black hair falling out of his hood and yellow stained his teeth; the figure looked positively demonic to the poor barkeep that was now shaking.

"I said another." Growled the man again as he placed a hand on his side, just above his belt. The barkeep failed to move as he stared in horror at the red eyes glaring back at him, "_unless you didn't hear me._"

One of the men from the party of gentleman scoffed rather loudly and placed the mug of mead he had been shooting back like water.

Another drunkard, whose senses had possibly been drowned out in the ale found nerve enough to speak, "you been'n here ever'day for eight fortnights," the man slurred despite the hushed warnings he was getting from his drinking buddies. "Poor young lass break your heart now did she?"

The man encased in black clothing turned his glare slowly to the man seated at the table before him, the only one with a cocky smile as he sat at the round table with his mates. One of the bar maids who had been flirting with the gentleman now backed away from them as if the whole table had been cursed.

This drunkard, unlike many of his type, was dressed in regal attire which suggested that he was some sort of duke or baron and his lackeys that had been hushing him tentatively were dressed in regular servant garments.

"Sir I have prepared another for you—" began the barkeep as he tried to avoid the beginnings of a fight, the glass was placed down but the man dressed in black did not even let a side glance slip.

The strange man in black charged quickly at the baron, faster than any normal drunk and grabbed the lout by his throat, a sneer spreading across his face.

"Not another word or I'll slit you open like a pig." The man hissed viciously through bared yellow teeth.

"Are you insane man?" sputtered the now horribly frightened gent as he was confronted with the blade of the man's sword on his exposed neck.

"_You have no idea,_" sneered the man in black and the last thing the baron saw as he looked into the reddened face was a tear slide from the eyes of his assailant down the rugged and worn cheek.

Without a single word more the man pulled back his sword and cut up in the man's stomach, sending a spurt of blood over his face and the face of the baron who he had just stabbed. The man in black, not satisfied with the crunch of bones forced the further and it came out the back of the baron, protruding right beside his spine as the poor fool squirmed hopelessly in instinct but he was limp in a matter of seconds. When the man was quite sure that the baron had died on the blade of his sword he took one foot and kicked the chest of the cadaver so that it fell off his sword and landed in a puddle of blood forming on the floor with a splat.

"Now look what you've done," whispered the man as he glanced at the sword hanging limply in his hands, "you've dirtied my sword."

The barkeep had put a glass of ale on the counter before the baron had been struck through but now he had the maid had left, along with the entire party of men, screaming at the top of their lunges that there was a strange maniac in the bar but their screams had been drowned out by the cracking of thunder, their figures running were lost in the rain.

Back at the bar the man in black was looking at his own reflection in the sword's face but he saw the mug of ale from the corner of his eye and staggered to it with his hand landing upon the counter, just managing to stop himself from falling to the ground.

His body heaved; his shoulders shook with anger and sadness, everything that had been in his soul, slowly rising to the top, everything he had tried to hold back with cold vigour now fell from his body.

He had just killed a man, this was not what he wept for but it would undoubtedly make his situation that much harder.

Tears poured from his eyes, and his face twisted in pain with each one he shed.

It had been his fault.

She died because of him.

He had stood there and had done nothing.

It was his fault.

Another convulsion shook through his body like a tremor in the earth, another tear fell down his face with an ache like a stab to the heart.

And now he had turned to drink, to consume this poison until he died of it, killing his strength and his fighting ability.

This drunken diseased pile of shit was all that was left of him.

And she was gone.

His life.

Gone.

Snuffed out like a dying candle in the wind.

The light of the candles around him glimmered in their reflection on the glass of the mug, his sin also cast in the shadows of the reflection, a hell he had not experienced gleaming in the reflection.

He saw himself, a black thin figure reach out to the mug, twisting and distorting in the rounded shape and clasping it gently in one hand.

He picked up the glass eagerly, his fingers tasting the coldness it offered and his lips becoming dry with thirst. His hand began to shake, but he clutched his sword in his other hand and once more sheathed it.

"Not now," he began to tip the mug full of ale, at first just a dribble fell from the mug and then slowly the flow increased and it all splashed on the floor as it leaked into the minuscule cracks of the hardwood, disappearing before his eyes, "I have a matter to settle."

By the time the local authorities arrived at the gruesome scene the hooded nightmare had walked out the door, leaving nothing but the blood and the only victim of the night, vanishing without a trace.

**As you may have guessed, the guy in black is the villain of my story... but I really wanted to make a misunderstood villan... maybe not misunderstood... but definitely in pain because of some sort of tragedy in his life. I know... I'm too cheesy, T_T I'll have to work on that.**

**I'm not sure if I gave anything away who it was, but please don't guess it because I don't want the surprise, (if it's a surprise) to be ruined. The song I used for his part is 'Monster' by Meg and Dia, the music would probably have been a little edgy just to describe what was happening in the scene but there is a reason why I picked this song, mostly to show the emotion that the man was feeling:**

**Monster.**

**How should I feel?**

**Turn the sheets down.**

**Murder ears with pillow lace.**

**There's bath tubs.**

**Full of glow flies.**

**Bathe in kerosene.**

**Their words tattoed in his veins**


	15. Stars

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

It was a week before word of the Queens sudden death reached the castle where the King and Queen had been attacked by the grotesque creatures from the mountain.

They wept for Queen as well but rejoiced in Irene, who above all, was the heir to the throne and therefore the main concern.

A celebration and ceremony was marked a week after the birth of Irene and the death of the queen

However, in the mountain castle bellow, while those who lived above the ground wallowed in their miserable state, the goblins were flourishing as they began to expand their city, deeper and deeper into the earth.

Two years after Irene's birth, the Sun people also began to expand their mines leading deep into the caves of the mountain, branching in such unusual fashions that they were crossing the older goblin mines that had been sealed off decades earlier. Thought the miners knew about the goblins better than most, they had little idea on what the mines of the goblins were caused by.

Years rolled on, the King tried desperately in little ways to distance himself from his daughter so he would not be hurt by anything but the King couldn't resist his little princess, she was truly his world now and no matter what he loved her with all his soul, no matter what he did.

The princess grew up to be a lovely little girl who had relatively all the same features of her deceased mother except for her hair which was a red-blond, just like her father.

Just like her mother wanted Gabriel named her Irene at birth and before she was two the little princess was moved to the old farm castle with an army of maids and nannies at her disposal most of whom left as Irenie grew up.

But as the child grew older and approached her eighth year she became ever more curious with the mountains and valleys around her. The King did not have to be wise to see her curiosity beginning to take hold in her with all it's force and for this he was scared.

After all, strange thing's happened everyday. What if they happened to Irene when he was not there to protect her?

So the King, with a heavy heart, ordered that from the Princess' eighth birthday, she was not allowed to leave the castle at any point from sunset to sunrise.

If anyone disobeyed this rule there would be very strict punishments.

**-Farm-Castle 8 Years Later-**

"The farm castle was built on a very rough and rugged terrain with many mountains and many valleys, some of these mountains were always surrounded by fog or mist.

But it was not the hills nor was it the fields that were treacherous to people traveling to the kingdom, instead the forest provided much a problem to the kingdom for it was very dense and at night, impossible to see.

Foreigners who wished to speak with the king when he was at the castle often found themselves taking a very long path to the castle that took almost weeks and in the winter this often became months. However, there were occasionally those who went through the forest in order to arrive much faster. Often, if they did dare trek through the forestry, they would find themselves frightened and horrified by the twisted and almost demonic trees, not to mention the horrific stories they had heard of the forest. The dark and malformed branches were the least of the problems, at night it was a dangerous endeavour to climb through the forest because the trees grew on quite rough terrain and often one would not be able to see the sudden drop of the cliff right before their very eyes. However if the foreigner persisted and traveled through the forbidding paths they often found themselves growing with fear as they went farther and farther, until at the point of upmost fright and anxiety they would stumble out onto a very large open cliff with a very small but magnificent castle.

"Most did not persist this way.

"In fact if foreigners did venture this far they were often picked off by stranger things than evil trees and sudden drops off large cliffs.

"Much stranger things.

"Things, my child, that made nightmares," the King paused in his rendition of the epic story he was imagining and looked to his little child curled up on the floor, a blank wrapped tightly around her body as she shivered. "My child, should I stop? Are you too frightened?"

"Oh no, Papa" stuttered the sweet voice from beneath the covers she rested in, "I like it very much-"

"I think that's enough Irenie, love, time for bed." Irenie sighed from under the blankets tand exploded up from her prison the king bent away in surprise as he hurtled to the bed.

"O-no Irenie, no, _no don't-_" but it was too late as she landed with a poof, sending a pillow filled with goose down spiralling out of the bed as it let loose it's contents all over the room.

One of the feathers landed upon the nose of the king, it rested fore a second before he used his hand to elegantly brush it away from his face.

"I suppose I will need to get you another pillow?" he looked down at her and she smiled... "Alright, I'll be back to tuck you in sweet- try to stay in your bed until then. I love you Irenie..." he whispered softly and headed out the door.

"I love you too Papa," she smiled and waved as her father went down the steps.

In a matter of seconds she was out of bed and wandering to the window in an effort to complete some unknown purpose.

She had opened up the goose down on purpose.

She did all this just so she could go to her bedroom window and look up at the stars.

The window opened up with a shriek but she paid no attention to it, because before her was the wide openness of the night sky.

They twinkled and she rested her hands under her chin as she stared up at the little lights.

Her father always locked the window after he tucked her in, but Irenie, more than anything, just wanted to see the starlight that night.

She heard the door open behind her and turned around quickly, her Papa resting with a new pillow tucked under his arms. "Your Mama always liked to look up into the stars too, she said they made her feel safe." he came up behind her and out a gentle hand on her back as they stared out the window.

"Did she love me?" Irenie asked, a blank sort of stare coming over her eyes.

"Of course, my dove, my sweet." he whispered and knelt down so that he could stroke her hair with his hand. The king picked her up by the waist and let her fragile body sit on his arm, her head resting under his bearded chin as she looked up into the stars. "She told me before you were born... that she would always watch over you, though you might not always be able to see her... she would always be looking after you. Sometimes, if you look hard enough, you can see her in the stars, her smile twinkling and showing you the way."

"I hope you're right Papa." Irenie murmured with a yawn.

"Now, it is time we get you to bed, you have a big day with Lootie tomorrow."

He smiled at her and she giggled lightly at the thought of another adventure.

He tucked her back into be but did not lock the window tonight, as if he knew the little princess' secret desire.

"Goodnight my little Princess."

He shut the door and smiled lightly and the princesses eyes slowly shut as she huddled up in her blanket, the king's steps echoed as they led back to his chambers.

Back in the Princess' room she was breathing gently until suddenly her eyes opened wide and she headed back to the window, opening it with her tiny hands.

Once again peering out into the night, she did not look towards the sky this time, put the mountain peak on which the castle rested. Irenie's window faced the wide giant that happened to be the closest thing to the sky, as if it was a hand reaching out to the dark swirling abyss. She wanted to go there, to be on the peak of that hand, reach out and touch the stars that she had craved.

Her mother's stars.

To Irenie they were all her mother's and what she wanted more than anything was to be closer to them, closer than anyone one on earth for just a moment.

"I'm going to get there one night, I'm going to find you Mama... I'll find you-" the eager and wistful whispers of the princess died into the night as she watched the glistening milky way shimmer.

Little did the Princess know, a soul, dreaming a dream akin to hers, was pacing along the rock wall of the mountain face, perhaps, even staring at the same gathering of stars.

**I love delving into emotions, I hope their not too simple, but seeing how Irenie's only about eight I can definitely see how she would feel growing up without a mother.**

**I really do like this chapter because I can picture Irene looking so cute and innocent, I was kinda imagining Rapunzel from 'Tangled' when she was a kid in the beginning of the movie**

**Anyway, I've recently made two trailers for my fanfic and I thought some of you guy's reading this would enjoy a chance to see a sneak peak of what's to come. Look for it on my page ^-^ there should be a link**


	16. The Prince of Goblins and the Sun Boy

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Now on this night, the very one that little Sun Princess, Irene, spent looking up at the stars, there was someone else staring towards the heavens, analyzing them for some truth. He leaned upon the rock face, grabbing stones every now and then throwing them in the air, watching them tumble down the mountain side. He breathed in air, a shot of oxygen straight to his lunges made the bright fluorescent hair on his head stand on end. It was a beautiful night, bats chirped at one another as they fought over the fireflies bellow, wolves bayed at the engorged moon as they congregated at the base of the mountain, running round and playing with one another.

The figure breathed in again, the wind circling round the mountain filled his chest and he blinked in surprise at the coldness it offered.

With long, green fingers outstretched, he grabbed for another rock and palmed it for a short while before throwing it over the edge of the cliff watching as it came crashing down against the mountain, dislodging some other rocks as it tumbled off the face.

He sighed, bored from the repetitious action and leaned up to gaze at the stars, feeling smaller than he had ever felt in his life.

Stars...they sit up there and look down upon us, I'm a Royal Prince and I look down upon everyone.

The individual smiled as he thought of the many subjects he had put in their proper place, all the strong brave ones that were sent shivering like children with a mere glare of his piercing yellow eyes.

How strong he looked compared to his minor subjects, his bestial nature could send armies running from his path, and he was only a young Prince, imagine what he could do when he was older.

They all feared him, feared him like the devil himself but there was something missing from it all, he felt giddy, light headed with the thought of punishment, but fear, real fear, was nothing to him.

They were all afraid.

Every single, last one.

But he wanted more.

When it came to what he wanted though, he had no idea.

_Perhaps he had to find his own..._

There was a crumble of rocks that had not been caused by him this time disturbed his train of thought.

He looked down from the heavens, a growl distorting his face as the shouting grew louder and the more rocks that were sent tumbling off the cliff.

A bright light swung back and forth as the voices continued.

It was a couple of sun boys, eager and enjoying their run as they scaled the sides of the mountain like mountain goats. They headed to the openings in the mountain, mines that had been created by the people of the mountain.

On occasion a sun person would wander down into the mines and find themselves hopelessly lost...

"Curdie," cried the little boy as he chased after the dark haired scamp trotting down the mountain mines with aloof calmness "Curdie, wait for me!" he tripped and stumbled onto the rocky ground. The thud as he fell echoed not to mention he thunderous crash when the lantern that he had been carrying tumbled to the ground after him. The slightly older boy, Curdie, turned around to roll his eyes at the younger friend of his.

"It's going to get dark and_ scary_, you better turn back now if you don't want to go through with it, Duncan." The little boy held up the broken latern, "and now we have no light."

The smaller boys face turned red like a cherry tomato and he shook his head. "I'm not scared of any old cob, but... maybe we should go back, you know, to get a new light."

Since the miners always came in contact with goblins and the goblin pets had developed a sort of war between them, very few people from the castle believed the miner stories of strange beings living in the tunnels of the mountain but all the miners knew that these creatures lived down there.

A derogatory term for the goblin creatures that had developed somehow was '_cob'_ however the Goblins also had a long list of insults for the miners.

Now despite what the two young individuals thought, there was one person they did not suspect who was also listening in on their conversation. Curdie helped Dawson up from the ground and they exchanged friendly glances as Curdie smiled daringly.

"Let's get going, who knows what Goblin's you startled with your hollering and your falling all over the place."

"I wasn't falling _all_ over the place." Mumbled Dawson sarcastically.

They began down the tunnel once more followed closely by a shadowy presence, he had no intentions of being seen by the two boys.

"_What the hell?_" growled the annoyed shadow who had been peacefully enjoying the silent of night until the two broke his silent with their boisterous laughter.

The two boys heard the hushed growl and turned around quickly, "What was that," whimpered the smaller.

Curdie just sat back on his heals and crossed his arms in an unamused fashion. "_Come out here **Goblin**_," he barked the order with the tone of a general.

_Who did this Sun Boy think he was?_ _Well it didn't really matter what this Sun creature wanted, he wasn't about to bow down to anyone's order's. He was the Goblin Prince after all, this Sun Boy will see what happens if he comes into the dark and tries to defeat the prince of Goblins in his own element._

"_Why don't you come and get me_," snarled the gravelly dark voice, sparking fear in both boys but causing Dawson to jump back behind his accomplice while Curdie stood like a frozen statue, arms crossed over his boyish, puffed-out chest.

The shadowy presence bowed away from the individuals sticking to the night he craved, but Curdie was not so lenient to let this one creature get away from him.

"_Oh, no you don't,_" smiled Curdie and he struck some flint that he had been keeping safe in his trousers for such an occasion. Curdie reeled around, grabbing a stick that he had seen lying in the dark cave earlier. Lighting the branch afire, Curdie threw it to the corner where the shadow lurked and watched it fall just short of the individual's feat, revealing a clawed, one toed foot, before it hurriedly vanished into the shadows covering the corner.

"_Come on Goblin, we got you trapped._" Roared Curdie, victorious in his latest catch. He had never had the chance to see a Goblin person before, usually he only came in contact with their pets.

For Curdie, dealing with the Goblin's had been a personal vendetta after his mother had been clawed badly by one of their cats.

_Right on the cheek._

Curdie touched his own hand to his cheek.

She had cried, late at night, when she thought no one could hear her.

_It went on for weeks._

She had protected him that night. A Goblin pet had come into their home, it had straddled the crib he was sleeping in, when he was just three years of age. It might have killed him, it probably would have if his mother had not seen it and rushed after it, defending her son with her own bear hands and against the fierce, bacteria-infested claws of the goblin pet.

Curdie tightened his fist and roared out again, feeling his eyes narrow and his face burn when confronting this new enemy. It was his job to rid the world of these creatures.

_For his mother._

_"Get out here, **Coward**."_

The Goblin's eyes opened with this last insult, a pair of piercing golden light's in the eternal darkness of the cave corner.

No one _ever_ called him a coward for he was far from that. _He would show this Sun-Boy who would be cowering._

"If you're _thure, Thun_-Boy." Lisped the shadow, Dawson had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Cudrie's mouth split into a confident grin.

"_Thun-Boy,_" mocked Curdie with a fake lisp. "What kinda' Goblin are you?_ Can't even_-" Curdie might have finished but was stopped when he saw the individual slowly come out of the darkness.

First the light only exposed the foot as the Goblin slowly shoved his foot out into the light of the burning fire and then the rest of his body came relatively quickly.

He was a tall Goblin, thin but muscular arms, similar description for the legs, a teal loin cloth covering his backside and front hanging down to his calves, a long cape draped over his shoulder with pink lining on the inside and black on the outside. At the end of each long gangly arm, the Goblin held to large hands, three fingers on each and one thumb. Each of these digits ended in long, razor sharp claw.

To a human, he was the most ugly creature, but to all the Goblin people of whom he ruled over with domination and fear, he was the most handsome of all.

The Goblin's ears stuck straight up into the air, his vibrant pink hair flowing between them like fire, his face was identified by an upturned nose, ovular golden-yellow eyes, a set of teeth which consisted of two molars on both sides, a set of lips which slightly alluded to his birth name and greenish-light-brown skin.

"_I am Prince Froglip, Thun Boy._" Snarled the tall menacing figure as it loomed over the two boys, "_And you're going to regret meeting me after tonight._"

"_I already do_," spat Curdie as he raised his fists and readied to punch out wildly.

Now to describe Curdie, he was not so much smaller than his opponent, in fact he was relatively strong for a boy of eight or ten. Dark brown hair covered his head and in an unruly fashion it would flop to either side when he turned but was kept out of his eyes by a blue head band. Curdie had brown eyes, the colour of chocolate. They always managed to melt his mother's heart whenever she looked at him.

Curdie was also strong, he had shorter, less gangly arms than Froglip though he wasn't stronger since humans in general weren't use to the harsh conditions in the mines that all the goblins had to endure.

Prince Froglip was at least twelve, almost in his young adult hood and had a full foot advantage over Curdie.

A ghostly humming flowed through the air and the three individuals about to get themselves involved in a fight that wouldn't end well for either side looked up in fright.

"_It's a ghost!"_ cried Dawson as he dragged Curdie out of the cave.

Curdie had time enough to turn around and point an accusing finger at the Goblin Prince who sneered in return. "I'll get you Goblin, mark my words, _I'll get you._"

"I'll be waiting _Thun-_Boy." Froglip smiled for a second but was reminded by the threat and turned to face the sound.

It was white, piercing white and glowed brightly, long white hair poured around, shaping a body covered in a pale gown and a white face, a small face visible on the translucent skin and grey eyes peered out from the darkness.

Froglip shirked back in fear and ran down the tunnel, flailing his arms in the air wildly.

"_MMMOOOOTTTHHHHHAAAAAAA!_" he howled out; he went down the tunnel, screaming his head off.

The white dazzling figure shook her head and smiled sympathetically.

**Carol: I did? Yay, ^_^ I hope it didn't turn you off the character's entirely, Froglip is a little creepy but I find he's even worse in the book XP**

**There are some fanfics that have Curdie as the bad guy or he's a coward but I've always thought that Curdie was brave and smart, so without giving too much more away I'll just say I like the character and leave you with that.**

**Froglip is mostly going to be based off what he was like in the movie instead of the book because I really couldn't get a good sense of the character in the book {plus to me the Prince in the book was just too creepy XP} There's going to be some things that are different about him too but I'd like to think that he only showed one side of himself in the movie so I'm going to explore the rest of his personality. As for appearance, imagine him to be what you will, personally I think of him differently than the way he is in the movie just because I imagine him a little less...er... 'slobbery' when he's older and his features aren't as exaggerated as they are in the movie.**

**And I have no idea why but when I thought of the beast from Beauty and the beast when he slowly exposed himself, gah, I'll have to draw a picture... tho I can't really give the original beauty and the beast scene justice.**

**And, I have to add, before this author's note get's_ too_ long, that I have made another Princess and the Goblin Clip, I may not write this scene but I do like it still and I hope you guy's do too, P.S. make sure you know which disney character's are playing the Princess and the Goblin character's so you don't get confused cus it could be a little confusing.**


	17. Disturbia

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

**Not inspired by the song disturbia, though I suppose it could have been**

"Oh Lootie" the princess questioned, "do you think the mountain is flat on top."

"Why do you ask little Princess?"

"No reason, Lootie," the princess muttered, praying that it was so she could stand upon it and reach to the stars with her tiny open palms.

Irenie pranced around the lush green hills while her nurse maid Lootie followed haggardly after her, once in a while calling the princess back to stop her from running too far away. Irenie had noticed how Lootie absolutely refused to let the princess do any investigating on her own and it was absolutely stunting Irenie's excitement. If she was never allowed to let her curiosity wonder the wide open hills and the thick rural forests what fun was there in being outside?

They had been out since morning, hiking and hiking since the Princess had been promised by her father that she could. And yet had no fun at all; the little Princess wanted adventure, not restricted boredom.

Turnip mewed in her hands, wishing to venture of on his own as well, he was a basic grey kitten, sweet and basically a ball of fluff that purred.

She patted his head comfortingly, knowing she felt the same and began to think up a plot to get them both out into the open world.

So the little princess made up her mind to run and hide from her dear nurse Lootie, just this one time so that she may have an adventure for once. She was sure that her nurse wouldn't mind all that much, after all she would be back before Lootie worried about little Princess Irenie for even a second.

"Lootie, may I pick some pansies?" The nurse thought upon it; she would be able to catch her breath while the princess took to collecting her favourite flower underneath the willow trees that grew plentiful in this area and the Princess did enjoy those flowers dearly, especially when she could bring them back and show them to the King, the tiniest grin always shinning on her sweet face when she offered them up for inspecting.

"Why... of course you may my darling princess, for your father, the King, perhaps?"Irenie nodded ecstatically, and whipped around so that she bolted right underneath the trees where she had spotted a few of the pansies, thick and colourful. Turnip had jumped from her arms and rather than spend his time in the unforgiving stench of the flowers he curled up into a soft grey ball.

"Be careful my Princess," Lootie shouted after her and the Princess gave a wave of acknowledgement and once again continued on her path away from the watchful eyes of her nurse

"That girl will wear me down," the nurse smiled woefully to herself, if only she could keep a firmer hand upon the young Princess but she was so weak-kneed whenever the Princess wanted something and after all she was just a girl, what with her mother dead and her father gone most of the time.

They were a good ways away from the cliff, it was still bright out and the sun flickered evenly and Irenie had headed away from the cliff anyway.

Princess Irenie was out of her sight, she knew not to go far, she would stay close so her nanny could find her, "Irenie," she called out in spite of her reassuring thoughts, "Princess Irenie?" she called once more, hoping she was not out of her mind to be the slightest bit worried.

Lootie looked over a tree, hoping she could see the princess, turnip seemed to be awake now, looking around for his mistress and mewing softly.

"_Irenie,_" Lootie called out sternly this time.

A flash of pink shimmered behind the bushes and Irenie giggled slightly to hear her nurse so frustrated with her, she had hardly ever done something so reckless in her life before. Turnip heard her giggles and pranced towards her, Lootie did not take notice of the kitten, but if she had she might have found Irenie before the Princess went on the biggest journey of her young life.

"No come on out, I know you're here somewhere." She fumed but Irenie stayed where she was and she seemed resigned to the fact that the princess would not come yet. "Oh alright, I'll just have to wait."

Lootie sat down underneath the long spread out branches of a great green tree, shaded by the leaves. "Oh she's a lovely girl, really regal," Lootie murmured to herself, pondering slightly, Irenie, just a few meters away played with Turnip, who had taken an interest in a caterpillar moving through the holes in a bent tree root. "Well she would be wouldn't she, what with her being a princess."

"No turnip," Irenie whispered, still keeping a watchful eye over her pet despite being on her own herself, "Don't!" she grabbed him away from the tree root, and began to scorn Turnip, "You mustn't do that. You know what Lootie's like, she's always worried about... _strange things..._"

Almost on a different tangent, Lootie muttered to herself, "strange things... you never know what might happen." Irenie watched Lootie as she yawned and began to drift off to sleep, "Now... her father said 'watch over her,' it's getting late... I must find..." and Lootie began to snore loudly.

"Oh- good I think she's asleep," Irenie piped up and began heading off, away from Lootie, towards the forests covering the hillside of the mountain. "Come on Turnip," she let the kitten down and walked on with him a slight bit ahead of her step.

Turnip was a relatively loyal cat and he took effort to make sure his mistress was always taken care of, nevertheless he was just a kitten and often got himself mixed up in situations that he shouldn't have.

Chasing after a butterfly, Turnip pounced again and again, leading both him and his mistress further and further into the forbidden wild.

They were both out discovering, and before Turnip could pounce on a mole hill nearby Irenie called to him, "Turnip, I found him." Turnip eagerly followed his mistress's voice to where she sat crouched over another mole hill, made from pebble and dirt.

"Come on Mr. Mole, we won't hurt you silly," Irenie might not have hurt whatever creature would have come out of that hole but Turnip on the other hand readied his claws to pounce on whatever came out. Both Turnip and Irenie's eyes lit up in excitement, Irenie's sparkled with excitement, blue as ever and Turnip glared dangerously at the whole, shoulder's trembling with excitement. The pebbles began to shake, perhaps this was the mole and they waited, excitement climbing, both of them leaning closer and closer. Turnip raised his paw, ready to strike, pebbles rustled, then from the depths of some hellish nightmare, a grey green hand thrust up from the shadows of the ground and grabbed Turnip by the tail causing the poor cat to screech as he was slowly drug down the hole.

"_Turnip!_" Irenie cried out faintly, mostly due to the horrific clawed hand that had thrust up from the ground and hanged their dream into a nightmare. Turnip mewed again ion fear, is claws grasping at the pebbles still as he was drug by his tail. "Oh Turnip." She cried out again, summoning up the rest of her courage and grabbed poor Turnip before he could be totally lost to the beneath. The kitten mewed pitifully as his tail was yanked from the spindly fingers.

Irenie began to run, Turnip clutched tightly in her hands, but more of the hills began to pop up from the ground startling Irenie, "_No!_"

The darkness seemed to be eclipsing them quickly and Irenie ran once more, two other hills popped up on her left and then five more to the left so that she was forced deeper into the forest. Back and forth she ran, every once in a while, a pair of yellow eyes would peer at her from the bushes and push her in another direction, suddenly the nightmare was revealed and a giant bluish green cat with devil horns hissed at her, screeching clawing out at her. He was about twice as big as Turnip.

Irenie shrieked and turned to another horrifying creature, a bird with a jagged beak and bat wings, spread out wide, rearing up on its legs and screeching like a bat. All sorts of monsters began to surface, chasing her and moving her towards the centre of the forest, "Lootie," Irenie called, "_Lootie!_" but her nurse was very much asleep and could not hear the Princess' screams.

She began to head lower and lower, sliding down into an underground ditch of sorts, tree roots clinging to the rocks forming the walls of the cave. She grabbed for a branch but it ripped from the dirt wall and she fell to her feat, surrounded in a strange dark world.

Everything was so dark.

"_Where are we?_" she cried desperately, looking around but finding no one.

There were weird shaped branches, club like rocks, it looked like she was underground, in a hole, but she could still see the place where she had fallen down. Turnip mewed pitifully, "I wish Lootie were here," Irene whispered squeezing him tightly and trying to see in the darkness now surrounding her.

There was a rough low growl coming from behind her "Hello," she hoped against logic that it could be someone to help her, "who is it?"

A dragon, a black beast like lizard from hell snapped at her, it's eyes rolling, the spine like ridge arched and it growled ferociously again.

She ran as fast she could to the rock ledge were she had fallen down from, lifting herself up, her legs squirming to pull herself forward, and just managing to pull herself up onto the rock as she felt the hot breath of the beast beating on her neck.

She escaped before the creature could drag her back down but not before it sunk its claws through the fabric of her dress. "My dress," Irene shouted, but she turned angrily on the creature, looked as if she threatened to kick it right in the face, thought better of it and pulled away in stead, "Let go!" she yelled, pulling away and releasing herself from its grasp. Irenie swore she heard deep menacing laughter echo behind her but it was drowned out by the rising noise of the things chasing her.

She ran quickly through the forest, Turnip still cradled in her hands, but she could hear the strange sounds coming from the creatures leaping through the trees above her head.

She looked up to the stars, praying hoping that they would offer her some sort of guidance, that her mother would tell her what to do, that she would protect her from these monsters.

She looked over her shoulder for one moment to see how close the creatures were but she tripped and fell to the ground beneath an old tree surrounded by rocks.

Irenie looked around hopelessly at the large numbers of the strange monsters before her, it was so dark, she was all alone with only her cat as comfort, "oh Turnip."

The monsters terrified her, she wondered why they were after her, why they couldn't just leave her alone but what caused her to cry was that she had still not made it to the top of the mountain to see the stars she had ached to touch ever since her father told her about her mother's stars.

Irenie succumb to the fear, braced herself against the rock and began to cry into her arm, the creatures slowly coming closer to her.

However they would not yet attack her, they waited for some sort of signal from the bright yellow eyes standing beside the tree that had gone unseen by both Irenie and Turnip.

**It's been a long time, sorry for not posting in a while, I've been looking at my other fanfic because I had been neglecting it, but then I was neglecting this one so I had to go back... it's a big vicious circle of neglect :P**

**oh well... I took most of the audio from The Princess and the Goblin the movie and tried my best to explain it. And mysterious eyes? and depp laughter echoing after her? hmmm that doesn't sound as if it was in the movie XP no, no it was not in the movie but I am going to be adding my little parts to the scenes that come directly from the movie or the book **

**I hope it doesn't get confusing or anything for someone whose seen the original**


	18. Irenie and Curdie

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Irenie huddled upon the floor in fear, not up, wishing all the horrific creatures were a thing of her imagination. Turnip stood up in defiance and hissed at the creatures, doing his best to protect his mistress but the creature just snickered and chirped at him, until the large black shadow hiding behind the tree came foreward.

The golden eyes, which had been hidden from them up until this point emerged from the darkness and peered down at Irenie intently, watching as she shook and sobbed with fright. As its shadow fell upon her, the smaller goblin creatures backed away from them and the kitten, surprised that they did so, turned back to his mistress. The shadow smirked, eyes burning with curiosity and a long-fingered and clawed hand reaching out to shake her shoulder. The creatures hissed and croaked in normal unison and watched the apparent dark spectre close in on the princess Though this dark being had no intention letting this young creature leave the forest unharmed, it was perplexed and interested in the creature, for it had seen miners and boys, and had its full of them, but this fragile, breakable, pitiful pink thing was new to him.

Turnip, however, watched in horror as the frightening beast approached Irenie and yowled, sending the shadow jumping and falling to the side. It groaned and turned to glare over it's shoulder at the kitten and the goblin creatures began to advance once more. Turnip hissed and clawed at the air, but jumped back in fright and hid behind the still terrified Irenie when one of them swiped back.

Then, as if it were the sound of heaven, sent to save them, a voice went up from among the trees, singing and forcing the horrid creatures back. They flinched with each word and as turnip saw the lapse in their courage he tipped his nose to the air, ears perking up as he watched the creatures turn to the sound, their eyes full of terror.

Through the dark trees of the forest a lamp swung back and forth, while a voice sang through the darkness, "there's a spark inside us that we can all ignite, and all that's dark inside us will flicker into into light."

Curdie had been working in the mines late that night, it was only that hour that he had gotten out and for some odd reason he seemed to be crossing more of the Goblin's pets than he was use to, but felt with them all the same. He walked through the branches and twigs watching as they ran from him, though he never went further into antagonizing them, only singing his chant as they ran before him.

"There's a power in every breath, there's a power in every note, a power that starts within the heart a power that rises through the throat and when is sails up through the air, more beautiful than any prayer."

The dark shadow growled and groaned at the sound and flinched away from the horrific noise, it was not horrific to Irene who just barely heard the soft chanting, but did not yet have the courage to look up, in fact it was beautiful singing, however, like the goblin pets, the shadow flinched away from the noise for this song caused it great pain.

This shadow twisted and writhed as it stumbled around but lost it's footing and tripped down the hill that had been on the other side of the tree.

Curdie smiled as he chased the little monsters out of his way though besides singing he never caused them any other manner of pain for he was not so cruel to hurt animals, even if they were goblin pets.

Turnip saw the one dark blue monster before him, much like some sort of demented hell cat and mewed at it. The goblin pet seemed to be in such a state that it polted straight forward, at first knocking into the tree and leaping away

He had finished his song, smiling softly through the apparently unending darkness when he heard a slight rustling and found the source of the noise curled up beside a rock.

Curdie pushed his hands though the long grass to behold a small frightened girl with her face buried in the crook of her elbow. _'Oh- there's someone there'_ he thought softly to himself looking upon the girl with soft eyes.

"Who is it?" The small princess whispered as she stared into the night, immediately seeing that the horrific creatures ad moved on. Curdie stepped reluctantly forward from the grass, holding the light just in front of his eyes, she was human, he need not worry about her, if it were a goblin he might not have known what sort of action to take.

"Look Turnip it's a boy," Curdie grimaced, of course he was a boy and why on earth was this silly girl saying this to her cat of all things.

Curdie looked upon the girl who's face was slightly reddened by the tears she had shed; dirt spotting her pink dress as well as her cheeks but she was very pretty nonetheless, "Are you alright?"

Irenie smiled slightly as she look upon the boy who had saved her from the monsters, "Yes, I think so."

Curdie smiled in return "You look alright." Irenie giggled slightly and Curdie could not stop himself from blushing, "I- mean uh you don't look hurt-heh." Curdie smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Irenie scooped up turnip in her arms and stood up carefully, "I was a bit frightened that's all." A 'bit' had been an understatement but she didn't want to seem pitiful in front of her new saviour.

"Frightened, you don't have to be frightened now," Curdie smiled as he got a glimpse of a goblin toad that had resurfaced from one of the borrowing holes. "If there's one thing they can't stand, it's a song, they hate music." The toad goblin seemed to glare at him with needy eyes and Curdie sung a few small notes, sending it back to its hole quickly.

Until I actually saw the goblin people for the first time I always thought that the little creatures were the goblins, so I never really never knew what the pets were, as soon as I saw the real goblins I was so terrified.

Irenie relaxed one the little creature was gone and turned back to Curdie, "see thet's what you do when you meet a goblin, or one of their little pets."

Irenie closed her eyes in fear, is that what those were, Goblins, the ones from her fairytales always were short and grumpy, not big and cruel.

"Goblins? Pets?"

"Sure everyone knows about the goblins and their pets" Curdie began to stare at the beautiful girl with fine clothing and bright hair, which were both too fine to belong to anyone who was a farmer or a miner's daughter, "except for people from the castle-"

Irenie blushed with embarrassment and whispered softly, "Oh."

"You're from the castle, right?" Curdie looked upon her solemnly, _why hadn't he seen it before? _Irenie had been staring at the ground uncomfortably, but looked up to see the boy's soft brown eyes.

"Yes," she murmured.

"And you don't know the way back."

"No."

"Typical," Irenie pursed her lips in a begrudging fashion, hating the fact she seemed so helpless when all she had anted to do was climb the mountain and see the stars. Curdie let a smirk slip upon his lips as he looked down upon Irenie, "Come on follow me."

Curdie lead the way as Irenie smiled softly, looking over her shoulder for a second, gazing upon the giant trees that obscured her view of sky and the stars; she would go back one day, hopefully when she wasn't too old, but for tonight she was happy with just meeting the boy Curdie.

Irenie shivered once more as Turnip mewed at her softly, she took her eyes off forest that had become so frightening to her the night and chased after Curdie who turned around and was waiting for her.

"It's alright, there's no reason to be afraid now, those cob's won't be back for a while."

Irenie nodded and followed him silently, gazing upon the bright light of lantern swinging gently back and forth as they walked.

Not a moment longer passed when a great dark green hand shot up from the side of the hill and latched onto the rock, digging its nails into the stone and lifting the rest of itself back up the hill, staring angrily with slightly-bloodshot golden eyes at the two happy sun-children that had moved from the spot only seconds earlier.

As Irenie and Curdie were making their way through the wood they found the silence a little unnerving and began to talk though Irenie was more than awed by the boy before her and wanted to know more of him.

Unfortunetaly, as it was, the conversation swung back towards the Goblins of whom Irenie could not stand to think in the slightest.

"Those Goblins were so frightening, I don't think I'll ever be able to go into the forest again."

"They aren't anything to worry about, just a bunch of cobs… What were you going so far away from castle anyway? Surely you have chores to do or something- or studies you have to do I guess."

Irenie blushed and looked down upon her moving feet again as she let Turnip out of her arms to walk on his own. "I wanted to get a closer look at the stars, I thought that the mountain-"

Curdie looked at her in fear and worry, "The mountain?! Oh no, I'm sorry to tell you but there's no way you will ever be able to up there, especially at night, that's where the Goblin's live, didn't you know that."

"But I thought they lived in the forest, they were chasing me throughout there? Shouldn't that be where they live?" Curdie shook his head again, becoming more serious with each word Irenie uttered, _she really had no idea how these things work, did she?_

"No, they come out at night when it best suites there eyes, and those weren't goblins, those were their pets, the goblins are much bigger much uglier and much nastier." Irenie flinched back from his words and Curdie bit his bottom lip. "I didn't want to scare you, it's just- well, it's better you know that you can't go to mountain, not at night and especially not alone."

Irenie nodded silently.

Irenie shivered; _so those weren't the real goblins, those were just pets_? She couldn't even begin to imagine what the owner's of such ugly horrid beasts looked like without trembling, though she was thankful she had not run into one of them and that she had met Curdie instead.

Curdie began again, "Those goblins aren't so bad if you know how to deal with them

"But they were horrible"

"I guess they are a little creepy, but you shouldn't run away, you have to face them and sing." But Curdie stopped in his thought as they exited the last of the forest before approaching the castle and rounded the corner on the stone cliff, "of course singing doesn't always work down there."

Irenie looked up in surprise, "down where?"

"Underground in the mines." Curdie answered thughtfully as Irenie still questioned him with a puzzled expression.

"The mines?" Curdie looked at her slightly annoyed, _didn't these castle folk know anything about the work people like his father and mother had to do, certainly they should now the coal stoking their fires came from his efforts and his work?_

"Yes, where they live, where my father works, don't they teach you anything in that castle of yours?" Curdie glanced over his shoulder at her still leading the way to the base of the castle which was surrounded in fog, a few of the lights lit up and piercing the darkness with their soft warm touch.

"Course they do," Irenie started a bit quickly, after all she was the princess, she had to have the best education of anyone in the state. "Reading, writing, arithmetic-"

"_Arithmetic?_ Curdie exclaimed slightly,_ how on earth did these people take care of themselves with numbers when there were real threats out there in the world?_ "Great, that'll help with the Goblins, at least you'll be able to count them." Curdie smiled sarcastically which caused Irenie to blush again in the gentle glow of his lantern.

Curdie smiled genuinely now, looking upon the princess with a kind gaze.

"Irenie-" voices shouted out from the castle, desperate and some sounded as f they were about to burst into tears. Irenie could pick out one in particular that belonged to loo tie. "Irenie," Curdie looked around but had guessed that they must be calling out to the girl that he now was leading home.

"Lootie- Oh dear, she'll be worried about me" Irenie began to head to the castle as if in a trance, glad that she had made it home after such a terrifying ordeal.

Curdie watched her turn around and leave almost wishing he could ask her to stay, "Well I'll leave you here."

Irenie turned around to face Curdie, looking at him with surprise that he would leave her now, he should at least stay so her father could come back and thank him the way any noble king would.

"You'll be safe now, see you again- um-" he thought upon the name that had been shouted out but could quite grasp it.

"Irenie," she whispered softly as he looked up, their eyes meeting each others just as Irenie began to come back to him.

"See you again Irenie."

She stopped and hi rushed back, Turnip jumping to her side as she looked up at Curdie. Irenie didn't want to let the boy leave without knowing how much she had to thank him for, not only that but he was so handsome and she never thought she'd meet a young boy who was so kind to her when all the young princes she had ever met had always been so relentlessly cruel to her.

"Let me give you a kiss to thank you," Irenie approached him, pursing her lips and gently closing her eyes but Curdie was astounded.

"A kiss?" he blushed himself and Turnip mewed bashfully and turned away from hi mistress and the boy.

Irenie land forwards and Curdie stared back at her, this beautiful young girl who lived in a castle and one had saved from the goblins. She was sweet and he felt himself lean in and slowly close his eyes close as he too moved to kiss her.

"Princess Irenie, what are you doing?" Lootie shouted again, above the other voices that were still calling her name. Lootie could not see her but was shouting for she was terrified the little girl had not gone back to the castle as she had thought.

Turnip glared back at the sound of Lootie's voice for interupting.

"Princess?" Curdie exclaimed, backing away from Irenie once more, "you didn't tell me you were a princess?"

"You didn't ask," Irenie muttered, hating that her nurse had to shout that she was a princess and scare Curdie away like that.

Curdie watched her slightly put off, there was no way a commoner like him could ever kiss a Princess, his status was so bellow hers it wasn't even funny. "Well I-I gotta go, they need me at home," he backed away and smiled gently but sadly, turning away from the splendid lights of the castle.

Irenie felt her feet pulling her back to the castle but she looked over her shoulder, almost forgetting to ask what she had been dying to ask, "Wait, you didn't tell me your name!"

Curdie turned around though he was already very far up the cliff. "Curdie-" he smiled as he waved goodbye, "it's Curdie."

"Curdie," Irenie delicately placed a hand upon her chest and smiled, watching as the miner boy left back into the forest.

"Take care of yourself Irenie," she heard him shout one las thing before completely disappearing through the trees.

"Thank you," she murmured slightly, Turnip had already begun setting out ahead of his mistress towards the castle, leaving Irenie to stare at the trees and the edge of the mountain, hoping this was not the last time she would see the handsome miner boy and wondering if their was some force that had destined them to meet this very night.

However, as she wondered this, this was particular event was not the only one she would experience that night.

"He was so kind to me Turnip, I-I think I'm… in love." Irenie sighed happily and was about to turn around except for a menacing laugh echoed to her right, causing Irenie turn quickly in fear, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"How _th'weet._ _Perhap'th_ you can watch while I wring _hi'th_ little neck." Growled the voice again and a terrifying shape coming into view as Irenie looked up at the cliff above hers in fear.

***Gah* DUN DUN DUN epic music, Well I'm only going to do a few more chapters about with respect to the characters early childhood, tis is where my story will deviate from the original quite a bit so don't be put off by it because I will still be including some crucial moments from the movie and some from the book. I like Turnip, that's why despite the fact I don't believe most cats have that many expressions, I'm going to allow the way he behaves more like a person than a cat in the movie. **

**Curdie and irenie are so cute, especially as kids, I don't think I ever saw a little boy that like to be kissed by another little girl so I guess Curdie's special or something XD**

**I also don't know if I'll make Froglip's cat a big thing, I think its funny that they are both cat people but again I have no idea about the devil cat thing, maybe I could get some suggestions on whether to include/exclude?**

**Not inspired y any music except for maybe the original scores of the movie, they are really good but I have no idea on how to find them :P**

**This was suppose to be released on Oct 10 for my sisters birthday but I hope she had a good one anyway XD HAppy birthday you turkey ;)**


	19. Discord

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Earlier that night, underneath the vast rock that was the mountain, it was just coming around to be the Goblin's morning and the crown prince, Froglip, was asleep in bed, however this had not lasted long.

There was a ringing of voices and shouting that caused him to stir slightly in his sleep, twisting and turning in his covers.

Froglip got out of bed slowly rubbing a hand over his face and his eyes. He had had a terrible nights sleep due to rampant white ghosts running through his mind; ever since meeting the sun boy in the cave and running from the ghost he had been experiencing terrible visions of it, each one beginning and ending the same. Anyhow, he really didn't care to sleep any longer.

It was relatively early in the night but he had heard something.

Or, at least, he thought he had...

Froglip's ears picked up on something again, _it sounded like muffled screaming. _

_"_What is going on here?" he growled and headed down the long tunnel. At the present moment Froglip was only concerned with finding the noise that woke him up but it appeared as if the screaming had been stifled.

Then the muffled screaming started up again.

_What was that damn infernal racket? _Froglip growled and whirled around trying to find what it was that was bothering him...heaven help the individual who was making that noise if he ever found them.

Despite the tortures he was concocting in his mind for the individual, the screaming truly sounded frightened and he wanted to find what it was now.

His mother was sitting in the large golden chair, he tiptoed past her without so much as making a sound and then through another adjacent tunnel heading up to the top soil.

Froglip shifted the translucent marble blocking the door of the cave.

With little effort, lifted the slab of rock and slammed it against the entrance to the door.

He followed the noise of screaming all the way to the kennels where the goblin beasts were held. the screaming had stopped up until the point where he heard of of the beasts growling and saw a flash of pink.

He heard screaming again but this time it was very close, he saw one of the beasts go after the pink blur and saw that it was actually a small sun girl dressed in frilly pink garments.

He laughed to himself when he saw how she ran from the Goblin pet, the thing was practically harmless but she was screaming her head off.

He waited a moment while she scrambled up the rock but the the creature got its claws caught in her dress. The girl turned around, at first scared but that disappeared and she glared down at the creature.

Froglip was well in the shadows so she would not be able to see him but he laughed loudly at the girl's sudden boldness, letting it echo menacingly after her.

Perhaps his day was going to be interesting after all.

Frightening this sun girl would be much more entertaining than receiving more lectures from his strict teachers.

Or avoiding his elder half-brother; Froglip wasn't quite in the mood to contend with him today.

Besides the sun girl was just asking to be frightened when she had wandered so willingly into his presence.

He leapt over the pour beast who was hissing with fright after it saw the demonic Goblin Prince.

Ignoring the beast, he scaled the wall of rock easily where the little pink girl had had so much trouble with it. He landed upon the soft grassy floor, the full moon bathing him in a pale glow as it bathed his dark features.

He leapt forwards into a bound as he trailed the girl, careful not to stub his toes on the roots of trees or rocks.

It wasn't long before he caught up to her and watched as other Goblin pets began to surround her.

Froglip wasn't a fan of these goblin pets though he did have a certain fondness for the cat since it had a cruel disposition almost equal to his own.

But chasing the girl he saw her looking up into the branches and he followed her gaze; was it the trees and the goblins she was looking towards? No, it seemed, she was following the stars, looking upon them as if they were to help her.

Suddenly, the girl tripped upon an exposed root and fell, landing at the base of another great tree surrounded by rocks. Froglip stopped in the chase, slightly annoyed that it was over so quickly, but when he thought she would continue the little sun girl buried her head in her arms and began to sob.

Froglip was watching from behind her, hidden slightly by the tree as the goblin pets began to circle in on her, though he was not going to allow them to mess with his fun this day, he was to eager to let them play with the sun girl.

Froglip, confident that she was not going to look up, moved around the tree and the folders encircling it, and walked towards her.

'Pathetic' he thought to himself disgustedly, 'absolutely pathetic, why she didn't even try to fight back just cry, what soft creatures these sun people are.'

Froglip didn't really know what he was going to do, everyone of his goblin people knew he could have ripped her shoulder out of the socket but it wasn't so much fun that way. Besides that, though the Goblin Prince rarely felt any pity for anything and he certainly felt nothing for this pink pitiful excuse for a girl.

But he had never seen anything so delicate and while a part of him raged to destroy her, as his mother had taught him, the other smaller half of himself wanted to know what was wrong and why she was crying.

Though he rejected this notion as simple curiosity, after he found out what bothered this girl he could do with her as he pleased. After all she was in his forest, on his mountain, Froglip knew he had every right to torture the girl, it was only fair for all the ghastly things the humans had done to is people. It was only justice he was evoking when he got back at one of the sun creatures.

Still, he approached her with interest and almost laid a had on her shoulder when something howled and startled him from behind, causing him to stub his toe and on a tree stump on his way down to the ground.

Upon regaining his composure after nursing his injured foot Froglip turned around to glare at the individual only to find a scrawny kitten, most likely belonging to the sun girl.

It hissed in return but the dark blue goblin cat hissed in return and nearly scratched the kittens face off but the kitten was fast to react and avoided the jagged claws.

Froglip smirked, again noting that he liked this goblin pet best. However while Froglip was still interested in the pink being, now more than ever and he again went towards it, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a faint but painful sound ringing through his ears.

It was singing and it was coming closer; the other goblin pets began to wince and whine about the sound as well but Froglip was absolutely in pain and as he writhed in the sound of the music, he tripped and fell down the relatively large hill behind the tree, rendering himself unconscious as he hit his head upon a relatively solid rock at the base of the hill.

He woke a few minutes after, still feeling the painful effects of the fall and the singing still echoing in his ears and his mind.

The Goblin Prince rose from his position and scrambled back up the hill glaring around at his surroundings, and finally spotting the girl and… and the sun boy!

Oh Froglip would have it in for him, he glared and began to follow at a distance, slowly approaching the castle as they two sun people walked along the path, unknowingly being followed by the dark prince Froglip.

As he was following them, little parts of the conversation caught his ear until he finally heard something interesting.

So the little sun girl was a princess… well that did change a few things from Froglip's point of view.

This is where we left Irenie and Curdie.

"Take care of yourself, Irenie," the young boy the princess now knew as Curdie smiled at her and waved a goodbye as he jogged back into the underbrush.

Irenie folded her hands lightly over her chest and felt her heart flutter softly at the sound of his voice. "He was so kind to me Turnip," she thought happily even though the kitten had already headed back to the castle without her, " I-I think I'm… in love."

The prince of goblins, who had been listening, laughed loudly at the sentimental mush of the weakling sun girl, causing the poor Irenie, who had already experienced so much fear than night, to jump up and look wildly around

"How _th'weet._ Perhaps you can watch while I wring _hi'th_ neck." Froglip lisped, slightly spitting as he spoke from behind the princess.

Irene turned and gasped

"Hello _printhe'th_," spat the young goblin prince as he leaned casually on the trunk of a great maple.

"W-who are you?" the little princess asked, a bit of fright in her trembling voice as she determined to sound brave.

The goblin smiled wickedly and jumped from his standing spot and landing to the side of the mountain cliff on two feet in crouched position, slowly rising to his full height and looking down upon the small sun girl.

"_What'th the matter?_ _Th'cared?"_ The princess backed away from him as he was determined to loom over her like a monster; even at a young age the prince took after his father and he was at least five foot seven and only twelve years of age.

"_No,_" the princess barked, her hands growing clammy, "you're a goblin aren't you?"

"I am _Prin'th_ Froglip." Shouted the prince loudly as he took another couple of steps towards the princess, but she too backed away, her eyes wide with fright.

"You're- you're a... Goblin _Prince_?" Irene stuttered at first but then she sounded a bit surprised.

Froglip stared at her as if it had been an insult, "_Ye'th _of _cour'th._" He snarled but little princess Irene just looked up at him in surprise; she didn't even notice that the Goblin Prince was slowly coming closer and closer.

"You're not as ugly as I thought you'd be." Irene murmured softly, though this may have been more of a compliment at Irenie's end rather than an insult the Goblin Prince nashed his teeth took a step forward to Irenie.

"Ha, but _it'th_ you who _i'th_ the ugly one _prin'theth_," Froglip smiled wickedly and Irenie looked upon him with shock. Ever since birth people had only ever called her beautiful, she was not accustom to being called 'ugly' and certainly not by something so miss-shappened, malformed and deranged as the goblin prince standing before her.

"I beg your pardon," the Princess started up with an angry scowl eclipsing her beautiful face.

"You may beg," the Prince turned his head and motioned for her to bow to him.

"_Why you are- the- most-!" _and with that Irenie froze into a stupor, overcome by all her negative emotions towards the cruel ugly creature that she knew as the Goblin Prince.

There was a dazed look in her eyes, she seemed to have lost every emotion as she stared at the Prince of the Goblins, her eyes empty and blank as if they were just threatening to explode. The Prince backed away slightly but it didn't really matter for just as Goblin Prince was caught off guard Irenie opened her mouth and began reciting one of her favourite lullabies that her father often sang to her before she went to bed.

Froglip pressed both his hands to cover his ears as the music leaked into them.

"_Th'top that right now!_" Froglip raged but Irene just sang louder and louder, each note like a stab to the ear drum for the prince.

What she didn't realize was that as Froglip began taking a step towards her, and she was taking a step back to avoid him, Irenie had run out of room on the cliff and instead of stepping on the ground her heal went through air and she fell backwards.

Now the Goblin Prince saw the Sun Princess fall, even before she had known it herself and had leapt to the edge of the cliff.

Irene fell head first over the cliff so that's when the Goblin Prince grabbed for her; it was just her ankle he could manage to grasp. With a sudden jerk the princess stopped falling to the ground and was instead held up by the last person she expected to save her, unfortunately, at this moment her skirt fell over head exposing her undergarments.

Realizing that even though she had been saved, her underwear was now exposed she wriggled and looked upwards.

"_Don't look," _she screeched and Froglip flinched from sharp shriek but failed to drop her.

"Would you prefer I _drop_ you?" came the cold reply as Froglip steadied himself and began to pull Irene back onto the cliff who was overcome by fear and became as stiff as a bored, failing to move a single bit.

Froglip hoisted her up with both arms so they came to a steady stop a few feet away from the edge of the cliff where they had just been moments before.

Froglip let go of her ankles and brushed himself off, sneering as he did so since he had gotten dirt al over his favourite cape.

Irenie just sat there at first but slowly, if not shakily, got to her feet and stared up at the prince with wide eyes.

"What are you _th'taring_ at?"

Irenie smirked slightly at the prince of goblins and his erratic mood swings; one minute he was saving her life and the next he was back to being angry and threatening.

"I was just about to sing another song." The little Princess chirped up, mostly to tease the Prince.

"_Don't you dare,_" glared the Goblin Prince, but Irenie didn't see the need anyhow, despite the terms that they had been on only a few seconds ago, Irenie was calm, a little unnerved and repulsed by her saviour, but calm.

Froglip on the other hand was utterly disgusted with himself for saving the weak puny minded simpleton when he very well could have let her fallen to her death, but then if she died that way, he would not be able to torture her which would be oh so much fun for him, especially on a day as boring as this.

"You're lucky _printhe'th_,_ moth't_ _Goblin'th _would have left you there." He smirked down at Irene but this only caused her to veer back slightly.

"Um- yes, I should thank you for saving my life." She whispered and thought ironically of the kiss she had just offered Curdie a moment earlier. '_No, not that' _she told herself as her face flushed red. Froglip raised an eyebrow and looked down at the princess curiously, "So—thank you—_very much_."

"Well you did offer that boy a _ki'th_," Smiled Froglip, enjoying the look of utter repulsion and fear eclipse Irene's face at the very notion of his comment.

"I-I," Irenie could hardly hold in her sickened feeling and stared once more at the Goblin Prince.

"Don't throw a fit your _highne'th _I have no _inten'thion _of _ki'thing_ **_you_**." Froglip sneered at Irenie.

Honestly a Goblin Prince of his stature wanting a kiss from a lowly sun girl; how desperate did she think he was?

Froglip's sneer turned into a frightening smile. "But I have been meaning to find _my'thelf_ a queen and when we're all the way out here, why—all I'd have to do _i'th_ drag you down to my kingdom." His face was half-illuminated by the moon in such a way that his glowing gold eyes pierced the night and the darkness shadowed his face in a menacing fashion.

'Oh God,' Irenie froze where she was, '_Oh God, _I should have listened to Papa.'

Froglip just smiled and slightly chuckled.

It had been a joke, which he had vaguely disguised as a threat but the Goblin Prince, as you will find out if you have not done so already, wasn't very good at bantering and most of these joke-comments were interpreted as threats.

Irenie took it the way most people would and she backed away, a shadow of fear passed over her eyes and she stared up at the looming Goblin still standing before her.

Slightly annoyed by Irene's frightened look Froglip looked down upon her with a frustrated expression, "_What'th _wrong with y-" he began to lisp but Irene had already began to raise her foot off of the ground in an effort to defend herself. Before Froglip even knew what hit him, Irenie had stomped forcefully down, slightly crushing the Goblin Prince's sensitive foot beneath the heal of her dainty pink slipper.

Froglip stared at her, his lips beginning to purse and his face beginning to turn a bluish red as he held his breath, Irenie stared at him with a shocked expression as her heal was still embedded in the Prince's foot.

Without another word passing between the two, Irenie ran away and Froglip, who had been completely thrown off guard by the quick reaction of the princess, fell backwards.

It didn't take long for the unbelievable pain surging through most of his being to cause the stunned Goblin Prince to let out a howl of horrific proportions.

Irenie turned away from the sight and ran down the stone cliff, hoping that the howling nightmare behind her didn't decide to come after her.

**Eva: thanks, sorry it took so long to update, I didn't actually think anyone would interested in this story XD**

**Ooo, that musta hurt 8* oh I'm so nasty to my characters, I really am XD Well this chapter was named discord in honour of Froglip, the Goblin Prince of chaos himself, it's really quite a fun song which is why I picked it for this meeting. Here's some of the lyrics, Discord by The Living Tombstone-Remix**

**I'm not a fan of puppeteers,**

**but I have a nagging fear that some else is pulling all the strings**

**something terrible is going down **

**through the entire town**

**wreaking anarchy and all it brings**

**I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all**

**I curse the name, the one behind it all...**

**Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon**

**And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon**

**Discord, whatever did we do**

**To make you take our world away?**

**Discord, are we your prey alone,**

**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**

**Discord, we won't take it anymore**

**So take your tyranny away!**


	20. I'm Still Here

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fancs**

Irenie rushed through the gate at the bottom of the hill, locking it as she braced her back on the boards, breathing heavily as she listened to what was happening on the other side.

Silence? Good. That's all she needed to know and quickly she ran up the cobble stones to the front door where she began to beat it on repeatedly, she could hear Turnip Mewling pitifully from the other side.

"Oh Turnip, if only you could let me in, then Lootie wouldn't-" slowly the door began to brush open as Irenie waited in stunned silence gazing up at her nursemaid.

"You, Princess, are **_very much_** in trouble."

Irenie gulped.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBreak**

Froglip winced as he stepped down the rocks to the lower goblin level, there were some those who approached him wondering if they might offer him help but when Froglip snarled at them and they realized it was the dreaded young princeling, they all ran for the hills.

Froglip would turn away from the fleeing goblin and continue on hobbling down the tunnels.

Currently he was pacing very tentatively on his feet as he complained of the day he had just experienced.

Harelip, his older brother had been listening slightly as the Prince growled about this and that, debating on what he should say in order to keep his little brother from raging and then taking his anger out on some poor unfortunate soul.

"I will do _th'uch_ _nath'ty thing'th_ to her," Froglip smiled fiercely, "of that you can be_ th'ure_."

"I'm afraid this has entered a weird area…" Harelip muttered to himself as he began another sketch of the roots hanging from the ceiling, their vines intertwining with one another in such an elegant way.

The young Froglip who had developed a strained and competitive relationship with his half-brother, Harelip, turned on him and snarled, "What do you mean by that!"

Harelip just chuckled at the naivety of his little brother and quickly began sketching once more.

Froglip glared crudely at his half brother and addressed him by pointing a long grisly black nail in his direction, "I demand to know **w_hath's__ tho' funny or el'the-_"**

Harelip just frowned and continued to ignore him, "You know Froglip, I am not afraid of you like everyone else, you should have known that by now, your threats don't work."

Froglip let out an aggravated groan as he sneered once more, huffing as he went off. Harelip just shook his head, his long blond hair brushing across his ears as Froglip sat upon the stone and began tapping his sharp black nails on his knee and the stone. Probably thinking up ways he would make the girl regret being born.

Hairip hoped that whatever Goblin girl had irritated him so would vanish from his mind by morning, however the Prince seemed quite irritated that day so Harelip wouldn't be surprised if his little brother stopped at nothing until he got even with that little girl. Froglip had always been the temperamental vengeful type, even without the cruel help of his mother.

What Harelip didn't know, though he would have been relieved to find out, was that this little girl that Froglip was crumbling about was the Princess of the Sun people and Froglip, by no means, would be able to find he again without going directly into the human castle.

Irenie had been severely talked to after she returned and Lootie found her at the door. The young Princess would not be able to leave the castle grounds for a week.

Now, even though the Goblin Prince was planning away, there was no use for his evil wishes since he had no access to the Princess.

Froglip even in his best moment could be quite horrid, but there was always something holding him back a little, as if the Prince wasn't quite sure what he was doing.

Harelip on the other hand had grown up quite well, the Queen had absolutely nothing to do with him, on the best times she had asked him to pass her the food from across the table, those were the **only** good times. Mostly they would ignore each other, secretly loathing the very existence of the other.

Harelip did not care for Mefeero for several reasons, most of those involved the subconious thought that she had stolen his father, King Gazlowe, away from the kind birth mother he could have had.

But besides that Harelip disliked Mefeero for how she treated his father; the King was the one with the power but with Mefeero as queen she held all the strings in her hands because Gazlow could deny her nothing.

Mefeero on the other hand disliked Harelip for the role he played in her son's succession. Because Harelip was the first born son of the King there were disagreements to who should succeed the thrown; very few opted for Harelip since he wast the son of a human. Nevertheless when Froglip was old enough, unlike most Kings he would have to state before the court of elders that he indeed was the true son of the King and prove himself.

As long as word never got out about his birth father, Mefeero would never have to worry for the security of the thrown. If the rumours just subsided for a while.

But that indeed was a big 'if'.

Word had already begun to circle of Froglip's legitimacy at the age of twelve when he began to bare a more similar resemblance to the dead King than his own supposed father, Gazlowe.

It would be very terrible for the Prince if ever it were ever proven that he was not Gazlowe's son. But luckily for Mefeero there was little chance of that since most of the population was terrified of her if they should ever think to suggest such a thing.

No, all things seemed to be according to her grand scheme.

Harelip snorted in derision at the very notion of the Queen, her name left a bad taste in his mouth and he could not, in good conscious, think of her kindly.

Froglip, on the other hand, did not seem such a lost cause and Harelip felt a strong duty to the little Prince, and often he tested him. Harelip, who had a wordly mind despite the fact he had hardly ever left the safety of the mountain and he challenged Froglip's reasoning quite often to force the Prince to draw his own conclusions.

Harelip sighed inwardly and turned away from his sketch to his brother, still sitting upon the rock seat and grumbling to himself.

It seemed Harelip was the only one who did not cringe at the sight of his brother, it wasn't so much that Froglip was younger, though he was indeed and very small, Harelip always saw Froglip as just a young child, who could throw a tantrum like the best of them, but deep down, he was just a confused little Goblin who was never told 'no' because he was the Crown Prince. It gave Froglip a tendency to be cruel and spoilt.

Not that the Prince's mother was much help, twisting him from the inside out until Froglip was completely deranged angry just like his Queen mother.

Harelip always disliked Mefeero, as a skill he had developed the ability to hide his feelings well and avoid her her at every turn, she probably knew nothing of his hate, nor would she care if she did though.

But Froglip was different.

Sometimes, the very the rarest of Harelips conversations with his little sibling, Froglip could actually be quite interesting, Harelip had once had a conversation with the little tyke when he was no more than five feet tall. They had been discussing the meaning of things, and just barely touched on what purpose they could serve in life.

Froglip, had scrunched up his brow claiming that he was the Prince, that he was born to rule.

'But why?' Harelip had asked, which left poor Froglip slightly confused and bothered. Why was he born to rule? Why was he born at all?

Now, in his twelfth year Froglip muttered much to himself and shouted often at others, he had known only one way of doing things and this was it.

"What are you thinking about Freddy?" Harelip asked kindly, Froglip just looked up with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Don't call me that… **_Harry_." **Froglip shot back.

Harelip just laughed and put the book down, "would you prefer Froggy?"

"No! Now I _command_ you to leave me alone… I'm thinking of _torture'th_." and evil smiled curled onto froglip's face as he seemed to think of a truly grotesque image.

Harelip sighed once more and stalked towards his younger brother, sitting down beside Froglip.

The Prince shot him a dirty look and squirmed to take up most of the seat so Harelip could not. Harelip just smiled at this little effort poked him in the ribs.

Froglip jumped up, screeching as he did so.

"Tag, _**you're it**_." Harelip smiled as he walked over Froglip, grinning as he made his way out the door.

Froglip thought on it, he wasn't about to let his older brother get away with that so he smiled determinedly.

"I _th'all_ catch you!" Froglip declared as he leapt to his feat, running across the rock floor.

Harelip del kindly towards his half-brother, he did not want such dark intentions to be buried forever in his soul, even Korumn had moments of kindness as well as profound thought.

But Froglip seemed much into torture, it was the only thing he knew.

What Froglip did not know that he had forgotten the cruelest torture in the world, no matter how awful he was he had never broken a heart.

But he would learn, in time.

For now he was still young and naive to the 'nasty things' he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexual reference…? Any who next chapter will be about Irenie and then that will be the last one for their childhood. <strong>

**I liken Harelip, he turned out to be a far better character than I had expected. **

**I'm also posting a new character sketch for Sun Riser on Deviant art. hope it's okay ^_^ some characters you will be seeing in the future.**

**Anyway this chapter was inspired by I'm still Here sung by Johny Rzeznik from the movie Treasure Planet:**

**I am a question to the world,**

**Not an answer to be heard.**

**All a moment that's held in your arms.**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway…**

**You don't know me,**

**And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..**

**You can take me and throw me away.**

**And how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah, you stand here on your own.**

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**


	21. Lady Irenie

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC s that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Irenie sat quite board by the windowsill of her room, staring up into the clouds and seeing the face of her miner-boy in every one of them, a flock of beautiful doves, or possibly pigeons as the princess took a second glance at them, fluttered across the sky before taking their roost in the large tower across from her window. Turnip sat beside her, seeming to stare at the clouds as well though it wa doubtful he was thinking of the miner-boy as well.

Irenie heard the latch of her temporary prison cell lift and her kindly though strict nursemaid came to bid her good morning. She strode into the castle and smiled genuinely, "Well hello Princess, What are you- gahh- ahhh. Help!" Irenie turned around quickly at the sound of her nursemaid screaming and watched as she thumped onto the floor, a pile of blankets twisted up in her legs and one falling on top of her head.

She began to fumble on the ground and Irenie couldn't help but laugh a little, "Irenie! Irenie, where are you?" The nursemaid seemed as frightened as last night when the princess had gone missing.

Irenie, kindly lifted the sheets from her head to relax the poor nursemaid from her frightened state. "Hello Lootie," she smiled softly, bringing a little light to the nursemaids temporary darkness under the blanket, "don't worry, I'll help you. Come on up you get."

Turnip had been rather disinterested with the whole affair and had taken to sitting on the edge of the bed.

Irenie grab be her arm and together they hoisted one another steadily to their feet, and Lootie, though slightly shocked from the fall, grabbed up the blankets in her stupor and began to place them on the bed.

"You really should be more careful Lootie," Irenie smiled gently. Lootie smiled softly as she turned away from the Princess and began to lay the blankets where turnip had situated himself.

Turnip begrudgingly gave up his place to the sheets and blankets, deciding to curl up at the base of stairs, another one of his favourite past times. "Well, what are you going to do today?"

Irenie smiled lightly, "Oh Lootie can't I play ou-"

"No you can't!" Lootie answered sternly giving the princess a hard look for the way she had scared her by running off the previous night. "Not after last night."

Irenie bowed her head in shame but continued, "But Lootie, now I know what to do if I meet some goblins."

"Oh, don't talk to me about goblins," Lootie shook her head at the Princesses' silly notion of the horrid fairytale creatures and continued rearranging the sheets, "they don't exist." however, as the pile blocked Lootie's view, she accidentally stepped upon turnip's tail causing the poor kitten to screech and shock the nursemaid as well.

For a second Lootie had heard so much talk of goblin's the screech from turnip had almost sounded like what she imagined a Goblin would sound like.

Turnip on the other hand, was much more frightened and leapt at the drapes of one of the near by walls, while Lootie fell backwards and landed with a thump upon the hard rock floor.

"Are you hurt?" Irenie gasped in surprised and went to her nursemaid's side, smiling softly; however, Turnip who had not been looked after, began to tear a large seam in the curtain, only to behold a door with majestic red rose, glowing atop it's mahogany surface.

The kitten pawed at it, perplexed by the light, however before he or Irenie knew it, the door opened and he disappeared through the hole.

"You know Lootie," Irenie spoke kindly as she offered a hand to her nursemaid to once again help her up, "you work too hard. Why don't you take a little rest. I'll be alright."

Lootie stood up still carrying around the troublesome blankets, and let herself be led by the princess to the door.

"Oh- well yes," Lootie managed to murmur as she thought of all she had done this morning alone, "maybe you're right."

Irenie smiled excitedly, and immediately Lootie became suspicious, raising a finger, "Now don't you try and sneak outside to see that boy."

Irenie immediately feared her nursemaid was onto her scheme and shut the door quickly to hide her guilty face, however as she shut the door she heard the grunts and shouts from her maid as she must have fallen once more.

She heard Lootie cursing slightly which quelled the Princesses' fear that the nursemaid was hurt and began to look around the room for a means of escape.

Irenie was glad Lootie had wished her good morning but if she was to go out and see Curdie that day she would have to keep everyone in the dark until she came back.

But she wouldn't leave her room without Turnip, it seemed as if he was the only one who understood her, and the Princess remarked that was very sad indeed if her only friend was a cat, no matter how kind a cat he was.

She needed to go out and meet real friends, like this boy Curdie.

Irenie began to look around the room, under desks and behind a lone vase of fresh daffodils "Turnip, ttuuuuurrrnnniiiiipppp," she almost sang sweetly, trying to coax him out but to no avail.

Irenie turned around quite quickly when she heard a pitiful mewing on the other side of the wall, but that had to be impossible.

"How did you get in there," Irenie spoke softly, her eyes widening as she stared at the strange rose emblem on the wood surface. Clearly Turnip had been there since the curtains were torn to bits and it was only turnip who enjoyed the activity of clawing up the drapes, no matter how much Lootie hated it.

As the young princess approached the wall, the rose began to glow a deep red. Irenie couldn't help her curiosity and pressed a finger to the wooden rose, slowly opening the door.

"A door," she whispered to herself in awe, hardly believing the things she had just witnessed, "a magic door," it almost seemed silly, the thought of a magic door, though it all didn't seem that far fetched after the encounter with the goblins, it seemed magical things were just happening all around her lately.

Suddenly Turnip jumped out from the dark place behind the door, startling Irenie at first until she saw her poor kitten was far more terrified than she had been.

He mewed and chirped at her pitifully for a while until Irenie pet him softly and held him in her lap.

"Oh turnip, it's alright, I'm here don't worry," the kitten began to pur however Irenie was immediately grabbed by the door's presence once more and began to crawl through an opening only a small child could fit through.

"Now what have you found."

It was quite obvious that Turnip had no mind to go back into the small dark cramped area lined with spider webs and dust, nor did he much care what it was for or what it was, but his mistress seemed dead set on following the old wooden hallway, so he had little choice but to follow in her footsteps.

Irenie began to search through the long corridor, glancing over the loose boards and quickly quickening her pace as the scenes began to change before her very eyes.

This had to be an older part of the castle, closed off for one reason or another, there were old statues of gargoyles, Irenie had seen plenty of these so she was accustom to their hideous appearances. The gargoyles were protectors, they guarded things, special places, or people.

As Irenie continued, the way became less terrifying and lighter as she climbed the long winding set of stairs, until finally upon reaching a platform, seemed to lead her to a window, hidden behind a long ragged curtain.

It was stained a dark purple colour, and as Irenie pulled it away, cobwebs fell; it had obviously not been touched in a while.

However before Irenie could remark on how to get passed the window, the stained glass too began to shine with an almost ethereal presence. Irenie touched this as well, and it disintegrated like fire into sparkling dust, before her feet.

Now Turnip had been a faithful companion up until this point, however his limits were tested and being only a little kitten at the time could not force himself to go any further after witnessing the magical glass before him.

Turnip was like many animals and though humans seemed to be open to the ideas of magic, given that they had a natural curiosity of the special and supernatural, it was difficult for an animal, such as Turnip to face it for the first time.

"Turnip," Irenie whispered, looking over her shoulder as the kitten began to back away, "come on you scaredy cat."

However with that he dashed down the stairs, back to the base where he awaited his mistress.

Irenie on the other hand, simply could stop when she had come this far, and stepped through the open window, "alright, see if I care. I'll go on my own"

A little frightened now that she was truly alone, Irenie came to a set of stair, leading even higher as she climbed them, up till the rafter and into an open room leading to three doors.

A bird passed over head and she flinched, however as soon as she laid her eyes upon one of the doors, the little princess began to hear an odd sound, like that of clothes being woven.

The door pushed open suddenly and revealed a bright yellow light, like the light of the sun, staring into her face and calling her name.

However as Irenie went through the door, she began to see it was not light nor the sun at all, but a woman, who looked very old judging by the length of her silken grey hair, but seemed to be working at a spinning wheel as golden thread slipped delicately through her long porcelain fingers.

"Who's that," Irenie remarked to herself as she often did, "she-she looks so strange."

But it was not her strangeness that seemed to speak to Irenie, but her warm familiarity.

"There's no need to be frightened of me, Irenie," the gentle voice called to her softly as Irenie walked towards it,

'She knows my name,' Irenie reflected once more, stopping to gaze at the figure who was bathed in golden sunlight and looking directly at the little princess.

"I know your name because it's the same as mind," smiled the white lady, her hands still weaving the splendid silver strands, "Irenie."

Suddenly, Irenie was very unnerved, how could she know her name, why was this women in the castle, as her duty as princess, she knew everyone in the farm castle by name, there was no one she didn't know.

"Well I'm not talking to you, Lootie never told me to talk to strangers."

The woman smiled sadly but nodded as if she accepted the bold and yet wise statement. "But I'm you great great grandmother."

Irenie smiled widely and leapt a few steps nearer to her, "But... I haven't got a great great, great, great, um... great-"

The kindly old woman put up a finger and laughed gently, "I am not all of those great my child."

Irenie peered up at her, though the woman was beautiful she had to be older than the elders in the castle, given her long hair and the colour it was. "But you have to be terribly old..."

Again the woman smiled at her, "Oh yes, older than you can imagine." The woman stopped spinning thread and stood up walking to the other side of the room, and her hair, gliding behind her and shining like star dust.

"Well, if you are really my great great... grandmother," Irenie stuttered slightly, "why haven't I heard about you before."

Slowly the old woman began to disappear and reappear in a different spot in the room, causing Irenie to stare in wonder. "Not everyone knows that I'm here."

"You're not just a dream are you grandmother?" Speaking a little timidly, worrying that she had just imagined her.

The old lady disappeared once more and Irenie felt a tap at her back as she turned around quickly. "Oh, I guess not," the woman smiled kindly again, a star twinkling in her silver eyes, "-then you must be... a ghost!" Irenie spoke excitedly as she stared upon the figure, her eyes alight with adventure.

"There's nothing to be frightened of... I'm not exactly a ghost, but, I'm not real in this world iether."

"You mean-like magic?"

"Yes in a way I am, like a memory, if you prefer, one that is real in this form and this place." She began to spin and lovely flowers fell from her gentle silver hair.

"Like the rose, in the window that burst into flames."

"Yes," she spoke gently, "I used the roses to lead you to me, for when you need my help."

"I suppose I need help sometimes, for homework from my tutors," the white lady laughed softly again.

"I don't mean that sort of help," she smiled gently again, however a slightly worried expression falling onto her face, "

Irenie watched as a dove which she had seen earlier in the other room fly and land upon the white ladies hand, cooing as Irenie picked up one of the roses that had fallen from her hair.

"What sort of help... do you mean?" suddenly Irenie pricked her finger, a few drops of blood falling from her middle finger.

"The help you may need if you should find yourself in trouble my dear," the dove flew off and the white lady gently clasped Irenie's pricked finger in her soft silken hands.

"Am I...am I in danger?" Irenie whispered softly, she had heard of such awful things happening to royalty even though her father tried to protect her from the horrid rumours, she had heard of assassins and poison and death but never had she thought to actually fear that happening to her. After all she was only a princess, she had no responsibility, who would wish to harm her?

"I'm afraid you will be, my child," but the white ladies expression softened and she smiled at Irenie who noticed her pricked finger had been healed. "But that is awhile from now; until then, I will protect you, remember you are always safe as long as you are in this castle."

Irenie's eyes fell and she looked sadly upon the floor, "you mean, you mean I shouldn't ever go outside again..."

"No, that's not it at all Irenie," smiled her grandmother softly, "but should you be afraid, or if you need me you need only stay in the castle and I will be with you." She began to fade away into the clouds, her voice trailing off as if it too were just a memory.

"After all I do believe you have an engagement to keep, I do believe you will find what you are looking for at the base of the mountain. I was a bit of an adventurer when I was your age too, do not be afraid to go outside the castle walls Irenie, you have the power to be strong and face what scares you when you want to, all you need to do is try."

Irenie smiled happily, closing her eyes for just a second and then opening them to reveal that she was out in the royal garden, beside the gate which was open.

Irenie smirked to herself as she picked up her skirts and ran through the gate, "thank you grandmother."

In the sky she could hear the soft cooing of doves as they fluttered over head and into the the tower.

Irenie ran for as long as she could, as fast as she could, not quite knowing where she was going but just happy she could, adventuring on her way.

She stopped eventually once she reached the very bottom of the mountain, short of breath and slightly panting which Lootie would have said was very improper for a Princess, but Irenie was so happy she didn't care.

Suddenly, if by magic, she saw a dark brown shape slowly come into her view and recognized it immediately.

"Curdie," she smiled to herself, again breaking out into a dash as she ran in his direction.

Curdie turned around slowly his eyes lighting up with joy as he saw the little girl he had me from last night run up to him.

He had actually been walking around at the base of the mountain by chance, something had told him to be there and he was glad he had listened.

"Princess!" he stopped himself and bowed to her slightly. "Why are you so far away from the castle?"

"You can just call me Irenie," the little princess curtsied and smiled up at him. "I wanted to see you again."

Curdie's smile broadened and he held out a hand for her to take, "would you like to take a walk with me." His eyes twinkled gently and Irenie blushed as she reached out and took his warm hand in hers.

"I would love to."

And so began the story of the Princess, Curdie... _and the Goblin._

**Sorry this took awhile, mostly because I have too many projects that I really just should have rethought about and this had to be the most boring however necessary chapter but it's done, now we're going to have a huge jump to when the characters are young adults, as per usual in my stories.**


	22. Tear You Apart

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

**WARNING: Contains some adultness, don't look if that might offend you, no sexual description, merely adult situations**

Princess Irenie grew up very well despite the fact she had grown up away from the real life of a princess, though this was probably a good thing since a good handful of princesses were very spoiled.

The Princess was not without her own faults though, she had a greater tendency to be horribly curious and disobey her guardians who only wanted her to be safe and she often did not hold their feelings and worries when she would often run away. But she always felt horribly after and pleaded for their forgiveness until they gave in which they always did because she was the sweetest creature in the castle.

Adored by everyone, the princess grew even closer in friendship with Curdie, her companion on many of the adventures she shared when exploring the outsides of the castle.

As the the two companions went on more daring adventures, they grew older in mind as well as body and more burdened by the regulations of their position in the hierarchy. Irenie especially began to understand what it was to be royalty and though being a princess was lovely, she would one day become queen and inherit all the responsibilities of her father. This frightened her for as a princess she was born with the title of royalty, but she had no real duties assigned to her, other than showing up at important social gatherings and looking pretty. Not much was required of her and she liked this, it left more time for her to spend with Curdie. However even that was beginning to worry her. She loved Curdie, with a love as strong as any love, as any girl could feel, however the servants also saw that, and they warned her, at first gently, but as Irenie grew older and soon approached her sixteenth birthday they became more strict, trying their best to stop her from seeing the miner boy.

Though the servants all adored Curdie for his genuine courage and kindness, they worried for the little princess for she was getting her hopes up too high in order for them to be dashed.

Irenie was a young woman, Lootie use to comment, she can't go off with any young lad, and as much as Lootie disliked saying it, for she knew it broke Irenie's heart, Irenie would have to marry a man of royal blood before her eighteenth birthday in order for the royal bloodline to be secured.

But Irenie did all she could to ignore this, especially when Curdie and the Princess went on their grand adventures, usually taking them far away from the castle and often exploring the vast mountain and it's twisted passage ways.

There, in the adventures they would share together, the princess and the minor boy would not have to be worried with the prejudices of the world and the grim thought that one day soon, they would be separated from one another.

But until that day, they were the most faithful of friends and began to be very close to one another, so close that the King who was a genuinely kind man and father, began to worry, for he would soon have to choose a suitor for his daughter. However, the King began to have an idea of how to go about this suitor business so that Irenie would not feel completely hurt by the difficult choice she was bound to face very soon in her young life.

For now she was still just a young princess, free from responsibility and understanding, only a month away from her sixteenth birthday.

* * *

><p>There were also great revelations going through the kingdom of the goblins for they were very near to crowning the new king.<strong><strong><br>****

The king to be, Prince Froglip.

Now typically, Froglip would not be able to inherit the throne until his father died, however since Gazlowe was very weak from his coughing fits to the hump on his back which typically only hurt when the bad weather came in, Mefeero had convinced Gazlowe, Froglip and the entire royal goblin court that it would be better for everyone if the old King should step down and let the young goblin prince rule. Initially it was only Hairlip who found this idea repulsive, on many occasions that though froglip was not entirely irresponsible and Gazlowe wouldn't mind a break in his constant duties, his father was still in good health as well as state of mind. Hairlip voiced his opinion on the matter in public and in royal gatherings and most importantly, if not impertinently, in front of Mefeero who took this as a very serious threat to her son's success.

However the council of elders, who were all very good goblin men and women who looked to keep their society safe and strong, were also afraid of the damage a merciless, cruel and impetuous young Princeling could do if her were named King before he found out what it meant to truly be King.

This is why, a year prior to Froglip's twentieth birthday, when Mefeero announced to all the goblin people that Froglip would be crowned king on his twentieth birthday, the council began to worry.

Though Froglip was the rightful heir to the throne, and no one could prove otherwise, the council as well as everyone else knew there were secrets to the marriage between Gaslowe and Mefeero, whether they concerned the prince was another matter entirely. However, in hopes of delaying the crown being passed down to Froglip when the Prince was still so young, even if only for a short time, the council began to plan and unearth certain information to aid them in their goal but in complete and utter secrecy. The plan was completely confidential, for if Queen Mefeero were to ever discover what the elders planned on, she would rain a hell fire like no other upon their toes.

However while the council was deliberating on how they could conceivably postpone the coronation of the young prince, Froglip, now only a week away, there was a question of Gazlowe's first, Hairlip.

Hairlip had grown up very strong, in character as well as physical appearance, his ears were at least four inches shorter than a normal goblin, he appeared a lot more muscular than his younger brother though that was in part due to the fact Froglip had never worked a day in his life and only did work when he was training for fights.

Hairlip kept his sandy blond hair and it did not darken even though he had hardly ever seen the likes of sun, his eyes on the other hand had begun to turn a yellow orange rather than the vibrant orange they had been before.

Even though Hairlip was far more muscular than his little half brother, Froglip was just as strong, if not more than his elder sibling. Because the King-to-be was descended from two goblin parent's where Hairlip was not, Froglip inherited all his goblin strength, which was far superior to that of a human.

However being part human was not all terrible for Hairlip, even when compared to other goblins; being half human, Hairlip did not mind the light of the sun as much as his parents and brother, he was quite excited about this and on occasion, when he wore a large dark hood to cover his ears, Hairlip made a couple of friendly calls to the village nearby the farm castle. It was there that Hairlip had engaged with many of the villagers, however one desire set on his mind.

Hairlip had gone to the village in great secrecy against his father's wishes, in order to find more of his birth mother, any traces he could at least, of which there were none, at least none that he had found yet. But these visits were growing less and less frequent as Gazlowe as well as Mefeero began to suspect that he was hiding something from them.

It was true that both suspected Hairlip of something, though they had very different reasons for it, while Gazlowe worried for his son, Mefeero suspected that he envied her own Froglip and that he would try what he could to sabotage Froglip.

Froglip on the other hand cared none for the life of his brother, or any other to mention it, it seemed that despite what his half brother intended, Froglip came to be the spoiled selfish brat that Mefeero had always wanted.

* * *

><p>Froglip strode out from his room, strutting down the hall with a princely gleam in his eyes, his shoulders rolled back, chest out and head held high as he passed his subjects, smiling devilishly.<p>

They all veered out of his way like water around a rock, their looks typically were of fright but on occasion, when he would pass one of the young female goblins, they would gaze up at him in pure unconventional lust. Along with his ferocious temper, Froglip had inherited Korumn's looks, which were adored among the female goblin population.

This natural attraction, he took full advantage of and developed a rather nasty relationship with them.

Froglip was known for his long string of broken hearts that he had left amongst the goblin women, but each one fell like the last for not only was he gorgeous, he was the Crown Prince and soon to be crowned King.

He sneered as he turned on his heel down another passage way, intending to go to the place he always went when he was in that old cold mood, sweeping his steps down to the very base of the Goblin tunnels.

Froglip was not in the habit of courting young Goblins except for a casual few, but he did enjoy a pleasant night of romping in his palace bedroom, which hardly any goblin girl could resist.

This place that he was set out on visiting was the goblin equivalent of a large party, where many of the younger generation would converse and interact with one another.

The cave was full of laughter and roaring as the goblins came in and out he entrance, however, as the Goblin Prince arrived, it went silent.

Froglip gave a displeased scowl, though he was pleased they recognised his presence, it was better if he was not watched in what he was doing now.

On the other side of this great cave, a goblin woman sat back against the wall, her eyes shining with a little sadness as she circled the ring of her stone cup.

That was until it was knocked violently from her hands onto the floor, "clean it up Nunnie," growled the large goblin.

Munph, the husband of her sister was a wicked goblin who delighted in inflicting cruel punishments upon any goblin he knew and was only, Nuna, or Nunnie as she was called by her abusive relative, was the object of his torment.

Nuna also happened to be a very beautiful goblin woman, rivalling the beauty of queen Mefeero who had been the object of worship and fear for decades.

It seemed a surprise that as Froglip was praised for being handsome, she was shunned and abused by many, since she had never accepted and courtship of any young male, with the exception of one and the younger men often teased her to the point of pain.

Because she had been hurt at the tender years of her life, Nuna rarely ever flirted with the goblin men, but they always seemed to find pursuing her pleasurable, especially her brother in law.

"No," Nuna muttered as she stood up and backed away from the rock stone smashed upon the floor.

"I said: Pick. It. Up," snarled Munph, snaking a hand up her back and forcing her to her knees with a sharp scowl on his face.

Nuna grunted under his weight and tried force his hand off the back of her neck but he only flexed harder and made her head go lower until she was doubled over in pain.

"Get lost sunscum," growled a dominant from behind Nuna, though only her brother in law could see them.

Immediately she felt the pain on her neck release and heard the shuffling of footsteps as Munph stood up and backed away.

Nuna would have thanked the individual had she not known who the speaker was, but only one voice could evoke that much fear in a stone brain like her brother in law and she wasn't entirely sure that he was a much better option.

Nuna, unable to ignore the presence of her "saviour," turned her head to gaze up at the figure.

There Froglip stood smiling, his shoulder pressed up against the rock wall, as he leaned upon it, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Oh Nuna," purred Froglip, his eyes smoothly taking in every inch of her resplendent goblin figure, bent over and still kneeling on the ground, "why did we ever part?"

She shot him an angry glance and flipped her long violet hair which drooped in curls around her shoulders and rose to her feet though a little shakily.

"I have no idea Froglip since you were the one who ended it, I assume it was the girl you had betwixt your legs the night after we made love."

Her words were fast and coded in ice but she felt uneasy in his presence, after all, the Goblin Prince was not one to be taken lightly.

He grabbed her by the arm, just hard enough to get her attention and swung her gracefully towards him.

"You got me Nuna, I'm the worst, right?" she was pressed up against his chest as her back was against the rock wall, his left arm blocking her only means of escape. Froglip grinned as he leaned into her and brushed the corner of her ear with his lips, "and I'm so very nasty to you, aren't I?"

"You're nasty to everyone," she murmured under her breath, just within Froglip's earshot, "you should have left me to be beaten, it would have spared me the pain."

Nuna was much stronger than her passive actions showed, but with Froglip she had a very different connection and he often knew exactly how to play to her emotions, like he did with all the other girls.

And at last she gave into his golden eyes, glinting suggestively at her behind his lowered eyelids and sighed, "what do you want?"

"Let's take this somewhere else, hm?" Froglip smiled charmingly as he coiled his arm around her, just hanging next to her neck.

Nuna sunk her back into his arm her flesh giving in to the calmness, as much as she disliked to admit it, being in the arms of the prince had been the safest she had ever felt.

No one messed with Froglip and by extension, herself.

**Froglip's little part was inspired by 'Stompa' and 'Tear You Apart' two awesome pieces with great rhythm, Froglip's strut was especially inspired by Stompa and it's excellent epic beat X3**

**A new Goblin term YAH :D **

**-sunscum: referring to humans or a derogatory term for Goblins who are less-than-goblin**


	23. Who Am I To Say

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Irenie was reading her book, a novel she had grabbed on the instructions of her teacher and studying from it.

But studying seemed to be fruitless as her mind was all consumed by the one thought running constantly through her mind.

_He,_ the only thing to consume her heart and mind entirely, was trapped within her mind, his smile like starlight, his voice like gentle deep whispers and his eyes like the sweetest chocolate.

The peculiar miner boy spent all his time in the mines and yet he always smelt of fresh pine, earth and rich, as if he had never stepped foot in those horrid tunnels.

Curdie was what Irenie saw when she awoke, and the very thing she thought on when she went to bed at night.

Lootie suspected as much whenever she saw her with him, they seemed like the perfect contrast, his rough but gentle hands holding her delicate lace trimmed arm as they escaped into the wilderness, probably off to somewhere completely new where Curdie would show her all that she had ever dreamed of.

The glowing butterflies of the willow trees, the quiet song birds chirping in the oldest oaks, the accumulation of all their adventures.

It seemed like such a long time that they gone on their last adventure, but as her father said, it was a princess' duty to her people first and herself second.

When she was only in her twelfth year Irenie was always learning more of the country, what riches they had, the farmers that raised the grain to feed the people to keep them happy.

It all seemed so trivial to her at the time, she had been so young, not that she tried to make excuses, after all what would a young child born into luxury know of the world outside her own land, she might as well think that everyone lived in castles and everyone had plenty to eat.

With her grandmother's guidance and the powers she had begun to form on her own accord, Irenie had grown into a strong confident woman, who began to see the people she ruled over more as people around her than subjects as she was often told they were.

Being in line to rule the throne after her father seemed to weigh on her most in these later years as she approached her sixteenth birthday.

As she saw the date drew near she wondered what would befall her, her Papa had been gone for so long, she had not spoken to him on the matter.

This ominous matter being her marriage.

It was destined, her father had married at the older age of twenty six while her mother had been only sixteen herself.

Irenie was fast approaching her sixteenth and soon her seventeenth and she had yet to be married. But she was not worried, her father was kind and so unlike many fathers of the Princesses she knew, who all had them into arranged marriages before they even grew out their baby teeth.

Her father would understand her choice, he liked Curdie, everyone liked the miner boy, even Lootie had a few occasional kind comments on the boy.

He would be the perfect match for though he was not of noble blood Curdie had the noblest of hearts and gentlest spirit. It was his heart alone she wanted and no other, certainly not some spoilt self absorbed princeling.

She had enough of that when her cousin visited her.

Irenie shivered at the mere thought of that imperious braggart she loathed to call her cousin. He would be visiting her on the celebration of her sixteenth birthday and would regrettably be staying for then entire year until her seventeenth.

Irenie was not slow minded nor was she as innocent as she had been when only eight years old, her father, the King, would wish her to marry soon, if she could prove her love was true and that there were no man more worthy, she could convince him, but that would take a year, a year from her birthday and Irenie was fully prepared to do such.

But she worried about the very thing that would make or destroy any plan she considered.

It was true she loved the miner boy; her entire heart was in love with him, but she could not guarantee with it that he would fully return that love.

Irenie shivered as she closed her books layers and layer it upon her lap slowly.

Though they had grown close, close as any miner boy and princess could ever, she was afraid that this was merely friendship, she did not have many friends here, though the entire castle staff loved her she had no friends her own age besides Curdie.

It was possible that in her state she had confused actual love with childish affection, and with that her heart would never be able to survive.

Irenie bit her lip as she thought in all there meetings had there ever been an subtextual feelings never expressed? Could he be afraid that she would not accept his love? Had she not been perfectly clear of her intentions, so that he would be unsure as to whether her love was his alone.

"Turnip?" she whispered gently as she prodded the sleeping cat with her foot, "do you- do you think Curdie loves me?"

Turnip, who had been pleasantly dreaming of mice and mended blankets warmed by the fires of the castle when he felt his mistress' dainty shoe poking him in the back.

He huffed in response, rolled onto his back and yawned; but Irenie continued on her gloomy thought without aid from her familiar.

"Oh I know Turnip, we are close, but does he really, really love me," Irenie muttered to herself grimly, "or does he even love me at all?" Turnip's ears perked up and he yawned slightly, glancing at Irenie before closing his eyes once more and curling up on the ground.

"I'm glad my guardian is you Turnip," huffed Irenie, "I'm afraid what would happen if I had something **_useful _**like a **_dog_** or a **_fox._**"

Turnip flicked his tail and still protested getting involved by ignoring Irenie as her fuming contorted into bitterness.

"Fine, I will ask Great Grandma what to do then, _hm,_ perhaps she has a spell or something," _perhaps,_ she thought,_ she could ask for a love potion._

Her heart flinched away from this horrid thought though, not only would great grandmother be disappointed, she would break her own heart if she ever tried to warp her dearest friend. Irenie shrugged to herself and lightly placed the novel she had intended to read on the tabletop.

She would not need a love potion anyhow, in her own gentle, '_princesselly_' way she could make him love her.

But she desperately hoped that he already did.

"But," irenie spoke allowed now, her voice catching in her throat, "I can always look for some sort of incantation to silken my hair- or, or perhaps to create a beautiful dress." She smiled eagerly and turned to her familiar who didn't so much as flick his tale.

Irenie softly huffed to herself and went stomping off, the dainty pink shoes with small cotton balls atop sprung as she did so.

"What would a cat know of love anyway," she muttered to herself, "why should I ask advice from that over-pampered puff-ball-"

Irenie took a sharp turn and before she even knew what hit her, she collided with the nearest body to hers and would have fallen right on her royal seat if two strong arms had not grabbed her first.

"Princess! You almost fell!" Irenie blinked, she held herself stable and looked upon her saviour to find none other than her white knight, or miner boy.

His face was slightly scuffed with ash or dirt

"_Irenie, _please," she blushed lightly and fell away from his arms.

"Of course Irenie," Curdie smiled dashingly and took a step back and bowed to her, "I will try your highness."

"I am human too you know, we both are," Irenie could not suppress this blush, not this time and she smiled slightly.

"I hardly think that," he smiled in return and rose up from his bent over position, "but I was just on my way to find you."

"Whatever for," Irenie smiled gently as she tried her best to act flippantly, dancing around him like a fairy in the wood.

"I- I wanted to see you before the fall mines are open."

Irenie's joy and smile fell away from her simultaneously; the fall mines as they both knew opened for the winters they were safer for the miner who gathered cole for the palace fires but it also brought the miners closer to the hated droves of goblins hiding within it. The fall mines were so far away from the castle, this meant she would hardly see Curdie at all, even more likely is that she did not see him the entire winter.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, the snow is suppose to come early this year, they want to get an early start on flood prevention, you know?" he smiled politely but Curdie knew that this would trouble the princess, he had brought it up gently but even he saw it had wounded her.

She had not taken into consideration the fall mines being opened so early, she would not see him till spring and even then how would she convince her father?

"You have to come to my birthday party won't you?" Irenie pleaded, refusing to let go of his hand. "I would be so bored without you there, I won't talk to anyone."

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to make it this year, Irenie," Curdie spoke in a soft voice to be gentle on her, he leaned in, hesitated for a moment and then kissed her cheek, "But I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful girl in the entire ballroom."

Irenie's heart fluttered as the warm touch of his lips left her cheek and the scent of pine rose up from his jacket and left her breathless."

"It would be for nothing if you are not there. C-can't you stay? You cold stay in the castle! We have plenty of rooms a-and-" Curdie shook his head and stared down at her with a bitter sweet smile, lifting a hand to pat hers.

"Irenie- you know I cannot stay here, I must work, to support my mother, my father is much older now, I must attend to my duties to help both of them, I cannot merely hide away in the castle with you; though I might want to when winter finally hits." He laughed gently but it was empty, she could see he wished to leave this awkward meeting, this thing she had distorted into love.

Curdie stopped there, his gaze falling on her soft hopeless eyes.

Irenie shook her head as she stared upon him wide eyed, his hands leaving hers, "Goodbye- Princess."

He took many steps back and at last faced her no longer and left down the stairs.

She watched as his long shadow finally disappeared through the courtyard door, leaving her empty handed and helplessly disheartened

"Goodbye… Curdie."

**It's been awhile but I'm busy with work and studying and what not… anyway, it''s a bit fast but at the moment I really wanted to get into Froglip's part, at the moment Irenie is just preparing for her birthday and planning out for the future. This chapter as inspired by Who Am I To Say by Hope**

**Love of my life **

**My soul mate**

**You're my best friend**

**Part of me like breathing**

**Now half of me has left**

**I don't know anything at all**

**who am I to say you love me?**

**I don't know anything at all**

**And who am I to say you need me…**


	24. I See You

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

Irenie would spend the next week mourning her very little time with Curdie and the approaching arrival of the other royal's and her dreaded cousin but trying her best to enjoy what she had left before the dreaded party.

For the Goblin Prince, however, things seemed to be going quite according to plan, besides the women who lived for nothing but him and his presence being even more powerful than the King's, he would be crowned King of the Goblins in a fortnight and then nothing would stop his reign.

As for Nuna, things seemed to go from awful to ghastly, her affiliation with Froglip soothed the violence she felt from her torturers, like a cool hand on a burn, but even that was temporary. Like she feared and predicted, Nuna was cast aside after Froglip satisfied himself with her company and moved on as quickly as the summer weather to the next goblin woman of his choice.

And Nuna was left shattered, worse than he had ever left her before.

After she no longer held the Prince's favour, the violence from her brother in law, which had abated for the two weeks she was protected, came back ten fold. Not only had Nuna been terrorized by her own relatives, but her suitors turned violent as well, jealous and envious, they tortured her constantly if only to break what remained of her spirit.

Then, once she was finally broken, one of them could wed her.

Nuna was so afraid of her captors now, once the most beautiful and sought after Goblin women in the entire village, now forced to hide her lovely face away from their world; her only release seemed to be escaping into the highest tunnels, far away from civilization and any help.

The tunnels were long, and they were colder than her earthy home in the mountain, but she could not go back, she was already to weak from the beating she had gotten from Munph and the other goblin men; besides, she would never be able to go back there, unless she wanted to die a painful death.

Collapsing onto the cold rocky ground from exhaustion, Nuna finally shed her tears within the confines of her dark prison; all the hurt, tragedy and unrequited love bleeding from her very soul in the tears she now shed.

What had she ever done to receive such cold treatment? All she had ever been was quite and kind.

But perhaps that was her truest fault; goblins were strong beings of the earth and mountain, they were always hard and stern and at times, vicious.

It didn't matter now though, her father could not mind her when he was much too involved with the council of goblins and without his aid, she would undoubtedly be ravaged by her sister's husband if she ever dared return home.

Freezing to death upon the cold open mountain seemed as good an idea as the other, at least this way cold was kinder with it's victims than Munph, it would hold it's captors until they fell into the eternal sleep and then she would never feel pain again.

'_Much better than being beaten and raped to death,_' Nuna decided, her thoughts turning bitter.

As she slumped too her shoulder and slowly curled up into a ball, Nuna cried into the ground, rubbing her lovely violet hair in the dirt and cursing the souls who had brought her to this point.

Perhaps if all had gone as she had predicted she would have died alone that night and either be found by her goblin kin and buried, or left there, until nothing to remember remained of her.

Fortunately, as destiny would have it, this is not where her story ends, for watching nearby was a lonely being, hidden amongst the boulders. He had been passing through the tunnels himself when she had crossed his path, quick though to hide himself behind a few of the larger rocks, as he watched her small body struggle to walk.

He fist noticed the bruises she was covered in, great purple marks that stretched all the way from her toes to her chest; then he noticed the tears that fell from her beautiful face, and this mysterious creature began to wondered why so fair a goblin as she would be so distressed and so brutalized.

She clearly fled some sort of abuse, the bruises were enough evidence of that, but why come all the way up here?

Already it was cold in the tunnels and it would only grow more so the longer she continued to stay here, he knew neither of them would last long once the sun above the mountain set. But the creature had been so moved that he could not possibly leave her here and emerged from his hiding place.

At first he approached slowly, though he took great pains to hide his face as he moved around the rubble and when he was near enough, bent down low on one knee and touched her shoulder gently.

Nuna had gone completely numb to her senses, she could not hear anything past the sound of her own heart beat, felt nothing but the coldness of the rocks and saw nothing but darkness.

Until she felt something warm brush her shoulder.

Nuna looked up, at first frightened that Munph had somehow followed her, or one of her suitors perhaps; but as soon as she looked up there was a dark shape, it was blurry, and she rubbed her raw eyes to clear them.

"Who-who are you?" Nuna yelled as she tried to back away from the shadowed figure, her weak body unable to respond well.

"I-" the shadow hesitated, and pulled the hood hiding his face further down. "I am someone to help you."

Nuna stopped moving and reached out a hand, as if to see whether the figure before her was real or an illusion she had conjured up in her desperation. "That's not very clear," she murmured,

shuffling around her legs so she could sit up almost, propped up on her arm, "but I suppose I should thank you."

Though Nuna seemed to be in a daze, the mysterious creature before her was quite aware of how much time they would have left and swiftly approached her, reaching out a hand to grab her arm.

Nuna flinched quickly, her nerves recovering, "What are you doing?"

"Can you walk?" he asked bluntly, gesturing to her bruised legs.

"Of course I can," Nuna hissed in return, grasping at her wounds as if to tear them away from her body, suddenly a wave of humiliation and sorrow over came her and Nuna, choked out, "I-I was going to get up... just leave me, please." She turned away from the hooded figure and clasped at her legs, choking out her muffled sobs. "Please, please leave me alone."

The figure studied her carefully, she would never be able to walk to the caves, it was a miracle that she had come so far in such terrible shape, but his mind had been made up and he wasn't going to leave her here.

"May I touch you?" the figure asked, and though she could not see it, a blush rose on his cheek as he leaned backwards.

"_What?_" Nuna gasped, her body stiffening and her legs recoiling slightly as if the stranger would force himself on her at any moment. "You think I shall just let you-"

"You can't go home, _correct_?" spoke the figure, his bright eyes glowing from beneath the dark of his hood.

Nuna stayed there, paralyzed with shame until she turned away and shook her head.

"And you cannot return home?" Again she shook her head, biting her lip with her sharp front teeth.

"It seems to me you don't have much of a choice then;" the mysterious creature spoke again, but softened his deep voice and backed away from her, "I give you my word, you have nothing to fear of me, but I will not leave you here." The figure shook his head and backed away, "I can give you shelter for the night but you must follow me quickly, if you can."

rNuna shook her head quickly as he stood up and appeared to leave, "No I-… please, I- _I don't think I can walk_." she gasped out at last, her neck bent away and face twisted with disgrace.

The strange goblin in the cloak stared at her in confusion, it's not as if it was her fault she had been so abused.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," he spoke gruffly and bent down on one knee.

Nuna could only stare at him in stunned silence.

As he wrapped his arms carefully underneath her body, she noticed how strong they looked, the peculiar tint to his skin and the scars that scattered his arms like stars in the sky.

Hers were pin pricks in comparison.

As she watched them, her mysterious rescuer suddenly pulled down the cloak around his shoulders and arms and spoke in rough voice, startling her, "I must ask that you not try to see me."

Nuna gaped for a moment before responding, "I won't." Nuna hurriedly shook her head up and down as he stood up and quickly moved through the passages.

They were travelling so quickly she could hardly tell when he geared right and then suddenly left, it was a grand passage but she had never seen it before, and as they traveled further down she she felt the warmth begin to come into her limbs until they arrived at a large rock door.

With the shove of his shoulder, her rescuer knocked the bolder aside and led her in, immediately coming in to a large and open room, with an almost equally as large bed in the middle of the room surrounded by such odd little trinkets scattered here and there over the rock counters.

Laying her on the bed which was covered with a large bear fur, he pulled down the hood over his face once more and backed away, "You shall sleep here tonight, I will be in a different room though you must not look for me and keep your door shut, all you need should be in this room."

Nuna nodded once more but spoke up quickly, her voice never failing her, "Thank you, for- for everything- I can never repay you for this kindness when I needed it so much-" she could not seem to finish but gestured to the red mark on her lower arm.

"I understand," the stranger bowed and concealed his arms once more in the cloak, "I will come back and tend to your wounds."

Nuna nodded, her cheeks still red and her hands buried in the warm bear fur. "Thank you."

The stranger nodded once more and with that he rolled the bolder aside, and looked at him

She didn't have much to suspect about him, he was blunt she could clearly see and those scars- he could be a soldier with that many scars.

And he always kept his face covered, she could barely even see his eyes, glowing from beneath his hood.

He seemed so mysterious, and yet kind, probably the most kind goblin she had ever met.

That was a bit pathetic.

And yet- what could she possibly be thinking? Kind? Did she want to be burned so badly? She'd better be careful, she had been hurt too many times to fall victim to another ploy even if he did save her life.

Shaking her head, Nuna rested on her elbows, glancing around her. There were so many peculiar things, a lamp, rusted and not in use, it looked as if it belonged to the surface dwelling sun people.

She shrugged her shoulders, Nuna never felt one way or another when it came to sun-people, they were simply there, they dug into the tunnels every once in a while, she would hear horrible stories about their singing and chants; her father use to complain about them like nothing else but she never cared much either way.

This mystery saviour could have stolen the artifacts from the sun people, then again he could have bartered for them, either way it didn't really say much about this creature.

Or perhaps she was too tired to take in the details of the room.

She did not have much time to survey her surroundings though, for as soon as she had thought of him, the mysterious stranger had reappeared through the rock entrance with bandages and a sharp rock for cutting.

"The worse scar looks to be on your arm… it may fade, but the others shoulddisappear completely, given a month or so."

As he drew near, Nuna quickly lifted up her shoulder to behold a large tear, and blinked in surprise before turning her head away. "It looks awful!" She exclaimed and clamped a hand over her mouth and stifled any scream she might have let loose.

What would they say of her now?

Maybe this would make her undesirable to her suitors enough to repel them?

But she had never wanted to be repellent, she only wanted to be free of _their _horrid abuse, _their _tortures, _their_ monstrous cruelty.

What would her father say, what would the family say?

Surely she would no longer be desired by anyone- she would never be wanted again now- she would never know another's love. _Who would love her now that she was so mutilated?_

"It looks fine," the large cloaked goblin spoke darkly as he lowered to a kneeling position, taking cutting off a section of the bandage and lightly dabbing it in water collected from the streams running through the mountain caves, "this may sting a little."

Nuna nodded and braced herself but the 'sting' she had prepared for was so overwhelming she took in a sharp breath and let out a scream she might have very well been heard through all the caves in the rock fortress.

There was a hush of silence as the goblin seemed to be frozen in his movement, "that- was unexpected," he noted and began to draw the bandage nearer to her skin once more.

This time as he pressed the freezing cloth to her skin, Nuna suppressed a gasp by biting her lip and turned away from the goblin as he rubbed the wound clean of any infections that might have enter the tear.

In the stolid silence the hood goblin spoke once more, "you may stay here for as long as you wish, or you can leave out the way you came, I can give you instructions to lead you back to the village."

"Oh," Nuna hunched her shoulders and blushed slightly.

The stranger looked up, his eyes scanning her for a moment and then returned to his work, diligently dabbing at the wounds and then bandaging them.

"I do not mean to cause offence, It is not that I want you hidden, but… but it is safer- you do not know where you are," he struggled with the words, not quite sure how to place them.

Nuna nodded as he adjusted his position once more on the ground; she caught herself staring at her saviour, this mystery goblin, as he cleaned her wound, "what's you name?"

The goblin did not make any movements besides pulling his hood lower over his face and speaking darkly, "well… it is better you not know that."

Nuna was at first surprised, though her curiosity had been struck she had guessed his response would be something of that kind, after all she hadn't even seen his face, why would he give his name to a goblin he knew nothing about.

It seemed she was better off the less she knew which made sense in a strange way, it was just unnerving.

There was an eerie silence as he worked and she just sat there, biting back her pain until finally he spoke up.

"You are doing very well," the goblin whispered at last as Nuna shook under his warm hands and the chilled, damp bandage.

Nuna glanced over her shoulder, careful not to look under the hood of her saviour and relaxed slightly as the pain seemed to dull with each rub of her skin.

"Thank you." The words broke through her at last as she eased into the bear fur, her eyes unfocusing as she stared out blankly ahead of her.

"Your welcome, the medicine might make you a bit dizzy to begin with but you will feel much more clearer in the morning." Nuna nodded her response, but swayed and began to lean backwards. Before she slumped onto a vertical long thin rock that acted as a bed, post the goblin tending to her wounds quickly brought another bear skin rug to cushion her fall, letting her sprawl out on the covers as he lowered her head to the bed.

"_Thank you_," she murmured once more before falling into a deep sleep.

He smirked in a sympathetic way and brought the bear skin over her body, sighing heavily and backing away to the entrance blocked by only a bolder.

She was asleep, he knew that much, and probably would not awake until the sun above the ground rose for a second time.

It was strange, watching her calm motionless form sleeping on the bear skins as if she had not just been beaten to within an inch of her life.

He had seen her so many times before, in passing, he always managed to hide himself well without being noticed. It might have seemed cold and unfeeling but he couldn't bare to be seen by anyone, much less the most beautiful goblin in the entire kingdom. He knew the nightmarish stories circling him, but he hardly believed she even knew him by name.

He was not ashamed of who he was, he was proud, defiant even, but there was no use for him to try to be something he was not, someone she would- _well_ there wasn't any need for it.

The reclusive goblin shook his head of any ideas that might have suggested him to reveal himself, he couldn't risk anything but as he rolled the bolder from the exit, he smiled and whispered.

"My name is Harelip."

If only to say he had said it at all.

**So another chapter and in less than a month!? Any way.. yah because the next one is going to take awhile I've decided to post as second time, but with Nuna because I really want to show her character off and her situation a bit better and our mystery goblin ;D**

**So for goblins, what makes an ugly goblin, is basically hairlip, he has short ears, 'human' down turned nose rather than upturned, mouth much more human, no missing teeth no sharp teeth. Basically Hairlip is the 'ugliest' goblin who ever lived, by goblin standards. Anywho… I'm going to be doing more chapters with these guys in the next few upcoming chapters, because their story is going to play a big part in the beginning and possibly the end. This chapter is based on I See You by Mika because I feel like it speaks a bit of what Nuna is feeling but mostly what how Harelip is Here are the middle lyrics:**

**Lyrics**

**Conversations not me at all  
>I'm hesitating only to fall<br>And I'm waiting, I'm hating everyone**

**Could it be you fell for me?  
>And any possible similarity<br>If it's all, how would I know?  
>You never knew me at all but I see you<strong>

**But I see you  
>But I see you<br>But I see you**  
>But I see you<strong>****  
><strong>


	25. Part of Your World

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

When Irenie had been growing up, the King had been worried that she would not have many friends all cooped up at the farm castle so he arranged a royal gathering of courtiers, Royal men and women who had little princesses and princes of their own.

Despite her humble upbringing, Irenie enjoyed these parties and they taught her practical lessons when dealing with other nobility.

For instance, when

Over the years more faces had joined their group, but she rarely talked with them, instead she had a group of close knit friends whom she could always talk to. However, on rare occasions when she found her ideals too 'common' for her friends, Irenie would often wished she had not spoken at all.

As it was, one of the younger girls Irenie was quite friendly with had gotten married that day.

For many daughters of the highest dukes, counts and kings marriage was not something to be happy about, in fact it was regular that one did not marry for love, but rather for wealth or land or arrangement. In any case it provided much on discussion for the girls while all the older adults and parents of the girls would sit and sip on wine in the other room.

"My husband is almost double my age and we live so far away I hardly ever see my family." Celia, the recently married princess, moaned as she slumped against the wall, "and my husband is so competitive, he always tries to out do me at every little thing, it's really quite infuriating."

Irenie smiled gently, "perhaps he is only trying to impress you?"

The girls nodded in agreement and one after the other began to talk of their own marriages, or in some cases, betrothals.

"I haven't married yet but father keeps insisting that I marry one of his friends but they all seem too old for me, mother doesn't care much either way but she does want me to be happy, if I'm lucky I'll marry a handsome young duke- _if I'm lucky." _Félicité began, her smile brightening underneath her mask of disapproval.

Marie giggled out loudly, "perhaps you mean Duke Baldawin."

There was an uproar of giggling and chatter as they all seemed to become giddy over the prospect of the handsome young duke whom all of them knew.

"I'm not married yet, but my betrothed is twelve," giggled another, though admittedly she was young as well, "he's always so shy, he's practically like a younger brother, I just tell him what to do most of the time."

"My husband is forty-six," Odette spoke up with her tone of superiority.

The most well known and most beautiful girl at court answered disinterestedly as the other girls stared at her in surprise,

"Oh- Odette you must be so bored with such an old man!" exclaimed one of the girls in the gathering as the rest giggled.

"Oh no, not really, usually he just leaves me alone to do as I please, I am the Duchess after all." She waved a hand away as all of them, save for Irenie, began to flood her with questions, "he has to be the most wealthy man I have ever met, perhaps even as wealthy as a King, I get everything I want because he shan't dare me anything and I am never alone because he is always sending servants to entertain me."

Irenie looked to Odette, possibly the only girl she had known since her toddler days when she was just learning to be a princess.

"But Odette, you don't love him, do you?"

The fair haired maiden turned to her companion as the other girls began to chirp at each other while Odette stood there in surprise before wistfully smiling at Irenie.

"Oh Irenie, being nobility doesn't have anything to with love, that's just in fairytales and stories. But he is fond of me… and I may one day come to love him."

Irenie, unsatisfied with the response, shuffled in her dainty heels as the others watched her, "true love is not _just _in fairytales."

Odette looked at her with surprise, for the timid princess had always agreed with everything she had said before, until she realized why Irenie had gone against her and she began to giggle lightly, fanning herself once more.

"Oh Irenie, you can't be serious, that miner boy you always talk about, why he's just a miner boy, and you are a princess. You'll be lucky if you marry a man _only_ twice your age," Odette fanned her self absent-mindedly as the severity of her words crashed upon Irenie.

Irenie stared at her in shock, as if these things had never occurred to her before, "but-"

"Oh sweet naive Irenie, you are just too young to know,"

"We are of the same age Odette," Irenie contradicted her harshly, stepping forward as if to take a position of war.

"But I am far more experienced as I have actually married and out of the two of us I know how nobility is truly managed." Odette smiled coolly her beautiful eyes fluttering as she shook her head, "nobility marries nobility, to keep our blood lines pure, it is not based on love, I'm afraid Irenie, you would have to marry a prince if not a king at the very least."

Irenie just stared at her in horror, her eyes wide and her hands clenched and shaking.

She remembered the first time she had ever mentioned Curdie to the other young princesses, when she was still eight and only a couple of months after she had met the miner boy.

They had all been so jealous, as if he were a knight in shining armour they had all read about in their stories, but it had not been their jealousy which caused Irenie to find love in her miner boy, it was Curdie, his kindness, his courage, his goodness that made her love him

"Well my father does not care whom I wish to marry," Irenie laughed out with a fake confidence, "he loves me very deeply and would never force me to marry someone I didn't know or even like."

Odette, quite spited by this remark collapsed her fan in one hand and turned away from the gathering of gentle-women and waved for a servant carrying wine glasses, "well then that would make you very lucky Irenie, for I have never heard of a King ever letting his daughter marry beneath her."

Irenie blushed furiously as the other girls had resorted to talking quietly amongst themselves, Irenie stared at them, knowing that they would talk of her. Flushed and unhappy, Irenie dismissed herself from the group quickly and stormed out onto the balcony.

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon but somehow seemed to reduce her to a state even sadder than when she had been with the others.

She sighed and braced herself across the balustrade, looking out over the open valley.

It had taken Lootie and he rather chamber maids almost an hour to do her powder and makeup, she wouldn't ruin such a good effort by crying all over it.

Irenie couldn't see the mountain from this angle, but at this time looking over the low valley made herself better than looking up at the mountain would have. The mountain only reminded her of mines and then the mines would remind her of Curdie and she really couldn't stand to imagine him so far away from her for so long.

But perhaps he had wanted to be away from her for a long time, because she smothered him with her presence and her gifts. Whenever her chamber maid enquired at the miraculously large amount of gifts that she gave the mining boy she would reply that it was still for some debt she owed him for bringing her back home when she very well knew it was because she cared for him deeply rather than feeling indebted to him.

Perhaps raining gifts and lavishing him with attention was what had driven him away, Curdie was not a man to accepted gifts as he was more accustom to working for himself rather than taking charity.

"But it wasn't charity," Irenie exclaimed to herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head, refusing to tear up, "I only wanted him to know how much I loved him, I know how much his family struggled, I just wanted to help him."

And it was all for naught anyway as he clearly did not reciprocate her feelings, or truly tried not to show it.

'A princess cannot marry a miner boy,' Irenie thought to herself, remembering what her friends had told her so frequently.

"If I could make you a prince, Curdie, I would give up everything I have," she sighed gently, still gazing out over the open green valley.

She had already said these words to herself, so frequently in fact that she had gone over them at least one hundred times per thought.

But the ending never seemed to change. She was always left a bit hopeful, still resisting against all doubt that somehow her life could turn out just the way she always thought it would.

But that delirious naivety seemed to be out of her reach this time, and she was left heart broken, that her best and closest friend would be leaving her for months and that the other royals who claimed to have her best interests at heart would degrade the idea of her affections for the miner boy.

It was just so unfair.

She wished her father would come home soon.

Irenie pushed herself off the balustrade and out the doors. Her companions had vacated the ballroom, most likely taking refuge in one of the many drawing rooms. Still, she missed their company, if only to soothe the wounds made by reality.

Irenie sighed outwardly once more before vacating the ballroom in search of her friends.

The princess rounded the corner quite quickly. "Oh!" Irenie cried out as she felt something very petite crash into her legs and stumble backwards onto the floor.

She staggered backwards and stared at the individual for a long time before actually realizing she had knocked into one of the little servants carrying wine trays.

"I-I'm-_ sorry princess,_" cried the little child as he stumbled to get up off the floor, and deep red liquid covering most of the front of him.

Irenie had a chance to look down at her own front to behold a large red stain as well, dripping all the way down to her toes.

"Please, please don't send me to the dungeon!" The little boy cried again and Irenie, almost perplexed by the outburst, fell to her knees, smiling softly.

"It's alright boy, I am not injured, how are you?" Irenie picked the lad up and they stood together, though the servant boy by this point was much more confused than the princess.

"Quite fine your highness," spoke the boy in a soft voice.

"You may call me Irenie, I am just glad I we will not have to find a doctor, if you're quite sure you are uninjured."

"Ye-yes Irenie," the boy gave a somewhat grin, as he let go of her hands, "but your dress, it's-it's ruined."

"It's only a dress," she laughed again and patted the lad on the shoulder before she went down the hall once more, "if you want a replacement for your own clothes just go to Lootie and tell her I gave you permission to find a new set of clothing."

The young boy gave an excited nod before scampering off down the opposite hall.

Irenie shook her head and laughed to herself, even a bit glad she had run into the little servant boy.

"It does look as though I'll be needing a new dress though," Irenie smirked softly to herself lifting up the golden fabric with the blotchy red stain on top.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Goblin Kingdom, Froglip grinned brightly as he swept down the halls, admiring his wonderfully sharp claws and devilish grin as he caught his reflection in the surface of a gem.<p>

All around him people were watching him in either fear, love or jealousy, just as they always did.

Today had been an exceedingly lovely day for the prince. Fawned over by the innumerable masses, striking fear into goblins thrice his size and being the most powerful and most handsome Goblin in the entire kingdom every day was more pleasure than any goblin could take. And he was use to it.

Froglip chuckled to himself as he smiled to himself at the thought of his most latest toy. A cute little goblin only a few years younger than himself and her every wish to see that he was pleased with her.

He smiled and laughed to himself at the very idea of the innocent little creature shaking and shivering in his bed or when she ran back and forth to see to his ever need while he watched.

The Goblin Prince, fully involved in only his thoughts, did not noticed what was ahead of him as he crashed into something tiny and stubbed his toe on it before it fell down.

As Froglip looked around him in confusion, the little goblin messenger scuttled backwards on the ground, now horribly startled as he realized who it was he had run into.

"P-Prince Froglip-" the child stuttered almost inarticulately, almost trying to scrunch up into a ball on the floor while the Goblin Prince glowered down at him.

"Yes," he snarled loudly, attracting attention, "_you vile dirt mite._"

"P-please your highness, I d-didn't mean it as a-a-_an offence_-" he cried again.

"Well you did cause offence!" Froglip growled angrily again, his eyes wide and unforgiving.

The child began to weep meekly under the burn of the Prince's glare and drew some of the eyes from other goblins who would stop and stare at the spectacle, rather than going on about with their own business.

Now there was an audience to this disgrace, if Froglip didn't break both his toes or at the very least shackle him in the dungeon then the rest of the goblins would think he had gone soft.

Then they'd all think they could do whatever they wanted, he would lose that fear in their eyes, that respect.

He'd be just like the lot of them.

Froglip watched the terrible wretch shake and shiver on the ground. He could clobber both his feet underneath one of his, put the boy out of work for weeks. If he was supporting a family it would be even worse and the pathetic scum would likely be punished for such uselessness.

Froglip glanced around him, the eyes peering at him with their usual interest, wondering what horrible act he would commit this time.

Froglip then glanced at the little whelp still cowering at his feet before rolling his eyes lucidly and grabbing it by the collar of the burlap tunic.

"_Guards,_" Froglip roared loudly as two stray goblin men with spears came to his side, "take this disgusting clod to the dungeons…. _and hold him there for three days._"

A gasp went out from the group and the child began to moan and cry when the guards took him from Froglip and began to drag him away, but Froglip didn't pay much attention.

"Let that be a lesson," he glared ruefully at all of them, old and young, small and large. "Trod on Prince Froglip's toes and you will be flogged until dusk!"

One of the guards looked over his shoulder before whispering in the Prince's ear, "Ah' thought yeh said, yer highness, we were just fixen' him up in a cell."

Froglip whipped his head around quickly to glare down the guard with his twitching yellow eyes, so filled with rage that it looked like he was about to take it out on the guard.

"Just get him and your sorry flee-bitten hides out of my presence before _I _take the whip to _your_ back," the goblin Prince snarled ferociously as the guard flinched back and continued to haul the child off to the dungeons caves.

The once Froglip turned his terrible gaze on the rest of the crowd, without warning from him they all dissipated quite quickly.

Now, boiling with rage rather than ruminating in the pleasant thoughts of his life, Froglip stomped down to the throne room where he would once again be forced to listen to an endless line of complaints made to him by the people.

He stepped up to the throne, and slumped into the stone seat from which his father and mother ruled.

The goblin henchmen to his mother and father shuffled in quietly, not quite making it past the door though, as they would wait for an invitation to address the Goblin Prince.

As he was soon to be king Froglip had to suffer the complaints that the goblin people put to him, in and out they went with their meagre lives while he was forced to listen to them and then, if he was in a truly good mood, dismiss them without sending them to the dungeons.

Unfortunately for Froglip, though he was in a horrid mood that evening he had to meet with the councillors of the goblin people and as it was their rank was too high for him to simply dismiss them to the dungeons.

They stood huddled in the door way while Froglip glanced disinterestedly in their direction and then stared back at the sharp fingernail he plucked at.

"You may speak with me," Froglip muttered in a board tone.

All day he been bothered by the complaints of the peasants, for they apparently had no conscious idea of how important his time was.

The two highest members of the council of goblins approached the throne bowing and

"Good evening your highness," the councillors tentatively approached the throne on which Froglip sat, as if not to anger the prince by moving too quickly, "we would wish to discuss your marital status as you will be king soon, the Goblin council though it would be wise you-"

"_Excuse me,_" The goblin prince interrupted with irritation ringing in his voice, "as prince of the kingdom I have plenty of _merit_."

The councillor's looked at each other questionably, as the head goblin began once more, "oh- not _merit,_ your highness, but rather _marital. _We mean to address you with the prospects of _marriage_, after all a King must have a Queen."

Though the councillor's did not take notice, the goblin prince froze for a short moment, a chill going over his body before he sat back in his chair and snorted at the head goblin.

"Why must I marry at all, the position of queen is quite useless as it is I who makes all the decisions."

"Your highness, queens are used to extend the royal bloodline," the councillor went slowly, he did not wish to mock the prince by producing information that the prince did not understand but it seemed as if the goblin prince had very little understanding of what being king meant. "You will need a queen to produce heirs and I'm afraid to bring this upon you at such a young age-" Froglip growled deeply, suddenly a fire coming into his eyes as he began to pay more attention to the councillor, much to the councillor's fear, "b-but as you are to be king soon you must find a b-bride, within the next t-two months at the very le-"

"Pardon councillor," leered the goblin prince as he lowered his neck to gaze upon the goblin councillor who seemed to freeze with terror at the very presence of the royal, "but it sounds to my ears that you are giving my a command."

The councillor's eyes widened as his partner recognized the hostility in the prince's voice and stepped to his side to perhaps divert his attention.

"Your royal highness, we would never raise ourselves so much above our positions to give you an order."

"_Good-_" spat the goblin prince, ignoring the flinch from the councillors as they tried to avoid his spit. "As long as you both know your places it should be blatantly obvious that I have no intention of wedding any goblin yet, perhaps when I find one good enough for me I will allow such a thing to happen but as of yet there is no goblin in this kingdom who is worthy of me."

The councillors backed away, defeated in their purpose but the second hand goblin raised his head once more to look upon the prince who tensed as he sat upon the throne.

"With your permission highness, I would wish you to think on it, if only-"

Prince Froglip grinned his nasty grin and laughed maliciously, "oh, I shall, no doubt of that councillor, and in the meantime you may pose the question to the queen, I'm sure she would be very interested in your 'idea'."

The councillor gulped visibly, as it was well known that the goblin queen was fierce on any matter that concerned her darling child.

"I-I shall put it to her this evening your highness," and stepped down quickly from the throne, leaving Froglip to grin wickedly to himself while the councillors were shown out.

With heavy hearts the two Goblin men left their ruler to once more bask in his own glory and fled to the deepest levels of the goblin kingdom, even lower than the dungeons to a place where the council of goblins met.

There they discussed what had happened to the plan they had forged, that the Prince refused to marry, that he very well might never marry and therefore unattached from anyone.

If Froglip was king without a queen the only person likely to tell him anything would be the queen goblin and of course, even if the innocent goblins were to suffer greatly under Froglip's rule she would never so much as speak a word against him.

This worried them greatly, for a wife could significantly diminish the prince's intolerable cruelty and perhaps make him kinder, but this was all for not if he never took one.

It was not just Froglip's cruel ways that the goblin councillors feared, but his ignorance, as well.

The goblin prince was not like Gazlowe, perhaps he took after him a bit though it should be mentioned that he was much more like his supposed deceased uncle, Korumn. Nonetheless, while Gazlowe and Korumn were at the very least clever goblins as well as strong leaders, the prince seemed to be so far from being ready to rule.

He was simply too young, and everyone knew this.

Even the Queen, who saw no evil in her son, her son who looked so much like his deceased uncle, noticed the difference in his behaviour though she would never say anything. However as the Goblin councillors thought upon their circumstance and the dire need to make sure either the prince was a proper ruler and ready to assume the throne, or not at all, they began to think about the Queen and her increasing role in the thick plot.

It was clear she thought the world of the goblin prince, yet she was not immune to pressure. 'Perhaps,' the councillors told each other, 'she would even favour marrying Froglip to a goblin woman of noble birth in order to cement bonds among the the most elite of the goblins.'

And this is what pushed the goblin councillors to see the queen even earlier than they had intended. 'If Froglip could be married to a daughter of one of the councillor's they would be able to exercise more control of the young prince, perhaps even endeavour to create a better kingdom where Queen Mefeero had not hand in every matter.'

It was decided then, if they could only get the queen to agree to some betrothal between the Prince and one of their daughters then they could control the prince and if they controlled the prince then they controlled his child, they could control the heir and thus the future. And if all that were indeed possible then they could see to it that the future was a bright one, all that needed to be dealt with now was the Queen as it was she who held all the cards in this.

As they drew nearer to the royal chamber in which the queen and king resided in, the goblin men took in all their courage and went forward.

However, unknown to the two goblin councillor's who had visited Prince Froglip earlier, the king and queen of the goblins were discussing a very similar matter.

"It simply isn't right," Gazlowe sat down upon his throne in his bedroom while the Queen went around the room, rampant and destructive as always. "I simply can't stand it, Gazlowe, they would marry my son, the only heir to the throne to some girl off the streets without so much as a thought on it."

"My dear Queen," Gazlowe consoled her tenderly when he smirked at his wife, "you fret too much, Froglip, albeit not the oldest prince to become King is still learning, he will be ready in time."

"Oh Gazlowe, you always keep me calm, I just _loath_ those monstrous beasts for trying marry my son off, _without even consulting me first_."

"Mefeero," Gazlowe sighed again softly, "we do not even know if the council has decided on anything and still I have the final word and would never do anything to upset you."

Gazlowe brought his hands to rest on Mefeero's tense shoulders and sat her down on a smoothed out bolder of opal.

Harelip, who had been listening silently in the corner, unbeknownst to the king and queen, stood up quite quickly but silently and went unnoticed until Mefeero turned up her head to glare at him.

"Might I make a suggestion," he gracefully stepped in front of them while Mefeero shuck her head, a rueful smile on her face.

"And what would you know of royal matters, Harelip?"

"Plenty," Harelip smiled boldly despite Mefeero's condescending tone, "and I think, if you wished to keep ties to the powerful Goblin families you would marry Froglip to one of the daughters of those families."

"Why you insolent mongrel!" Mefeero shrieked standing up hysterically though Harelip refused to give an inch as she began her verbal assault, "you would dare to suggest to me that any girl from any of the families is apt to marry the Prince.

"I never said any girl," Harelip aid icily, his motions quick and furtive, though still bold, he seemed colder now, but not quite angry. "How about one of the Goblin council, a daughter from them."

Mefeero, though agitated by the idea that her hated half-son was giving her a good idea, rolled her eyes back and nodded her head, pressing a thumb to her temple.

"And which councillor do you think has a daughter worthy to marry Froglip?"

Harelip waited for a moment while Mefeero almost seemed eager to listen, perhaps too eager.

"Berzker's daughter…" he answered slowly, avoiding their eyes.

"_Nuna?_" Gazlowe asked incredulously, eyeing his son for a long while before Harelip continued.

"Nuna is a good Goblin of high breading," Harelip retorted sharply, "even a blind goblin can see that."

"But they- why it's hardly-"

"Why not Nuna?" Gazlowe offered lightly, his voice trailing off as Harelip and Mefeero glared across the room at each other, "Harelip is very wise there, Froglip has had a fondness for the girl when they were younger and she does come from a noble family."

"How would any of you know what my Froglip thought?" Mefeero snarled angrily, turning now on Gazlowe.

"He told me," Harelip answered truthfully, "you may not agree with me your highness, but Nuna and Froglip do have a history, it is a wise match considering all the other girls you rather not let into the family."

Mefeero spluttered at first, but once she though on it for a moment she realized that it did make sense and granted Harelip this recognition.

"That is not actually a horrid idea, even if it was from you Harelip," snarled the queen almost elegantly and she flicked her head to look away from Harelip.

"You do me a great honour, your highness," Harelip smiled coldly, his eyes hard and unrelenting, but Mefeero only continued.

"But Berzker has _two_ daughters, _Fyzsal _is just as good a match as Nuna, if not better as they have not had relations yet."

Harelip froze and tried to hide his dislike of this idea but Mefeero saw Harelip become rigid at this thought and smiled to herself.

"Fyzsal and Nuna are great candidates actually, I should like to put them both to a test to see which one is truly worthy of Froglip, and then, if he should see interest in either one of them, he ay decide which girl he should like to marry."

Harelip grew even more tense despite the fact he knew Mefeero could see he was being afflicted by her words. Though she did not know the weakness, she did perceived that Harelip indeed had a weakness which was for some reason apart of Froglip's marriage to either of the girls.

At that moment the bead curtain separating the room from the hall way was split and two goblin councillors stepped inside.

Harelip furrowed his brow before swiftly exiting the royal chamber, the only one noticing his departure being the King who gave him a sorrowful, half-hearted look.

Harelip didn't like being seen by anyone, he tolerated his father looking at him and the rest of his immediate family but he rather not go showing off his face to the rest of the kingdom.

It would only cast a bad shadow upon his father and the last thing Harelip wanted to do was that.

He slipped past the guards as if he were a shadow, practically a shadow himself, Harelip went around the whole goblin kingdom like this, sometimes people saw him, most times when that happened they just tried to pretend it was their own mind playing tricks.

When he was young he had been picked on for being the ugliest goblin ever seen, but as he got taller and more muscular they began to be frighten by him. Those who had tormented him in youth now screamed in fear when he approached, men and women, clutching each other and trembling in his presence.

At first it felt like a victory, now the tormented had become the tormentor. But sadly even Harelip's little victories came back to haunt him, instead of somehow making things better, their fear made it worse, it made an outcast of him and frightened people away.

Harelip gave out a heavy sigh as he approached the cave door to his room.

Before he entered Harelip grabbed the hood of his cape and pulled it over his head tightly, obscuring any part of his face that might have been visible otherwise.

Harelip, with little effort, removed the bolder that blocked the way and stepped inside, and turned around once more to close it behind him.

"Hello," a beautiful and sweet voice called out to him, "_you're back late._"

Harelip laughed lightly to himself though he laboured to disguise his voice from his guest.

"I am sorry, I did not think you would have noticed my absence," Harelip replied happily, in good spirits to see that she had missed him, even if it was a bit selfish.

"I did," Nuna replied tartly through the entrance but as soon as Harelip stepped inside the room the smile on her face brightened up the entire room.

"It shall never happen again."

"Good," Nuna smiled swinging her legs over the bed and touching her toes to the floor, beside her sat an open book of his drawings.

Nuna noticed the book that drew his attention and blushed shyly, "I was just having a look at them since you were away," she folded the book once more and held it out to him.

Harelip took it gently but smiled, "you may ask for anything and I will do my best to see that it's done."

Nuna grinned again but instead grabbed his arm, sat him next to her on the bed, bright and cheery as she seemed to be of late.

"I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble… could I… perhaps have the drawing of the thorn-flowers."

Harelip stared at her in bewilderment before he took the book and flipped to the one she had described, "you mean the roses?"

"Yes," Nuna breathed out excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she saw them, "they're so pretty, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Harelip hesitated for a second, still bemused by the idea that his simple creation had some how brought light to this beautiful creature's face.

Nuna blushed furiously when she did not hear him reply, "I'm sorry, that is very greedy of me to go demanding things from you when you have already been so kind-"

"No- no that's fine, I just… couldn't imagine anyone taking an interest in them, besides myself," he laughed, almost elated by the sentiment which she had shown him.

Nuna smiled again and turned her head away while another large blush went over her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Harelip asked surveying the bandages still wrapped around her shoulder and one on her leg.

"I'm much better after the last eight days," Nuna smiled cheerfully, her hands seeming to test the leg as she hastened to stand on her feet and show her progress, she would jump onto her feet if it should make him smile. "A bit sore," she winced, "but I can stand now."

Harelip smiled gently under the darkness of the hood and patted her on the shoulder, "that's enough now, it would be best not to over do it."

Nuna smiled and blushed shyly, "thank you."

Harelip nodded in the brisk, indifferent way he was custom to, got up from the bed quickly and headed to the door.

"_Wait_," Nuna called out, startled by her hosts sudden departure, "you are leaving so soon?"

She looked at him with wide open eyes, so imploring that he almost didn't have heart to leave but he looked away and pushed the bolder to the entrance aside.

"I must, please forgive me," he spoke apologetically, pulling the hood over his face a little further, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nuna whispered back as she watched him leave.

Harelip hastened down the tunnels, which were empty as all the goblins were going to sleep, however, to the place he now journeyed the day was just beginning.

Harelip couldn't hold back the smile starting on his face whenever he headed for the land of the surface dwellers.

As he poked his head out of a small tunnel leading out from the mountain, Harelip caught the first beams of light.

Taking in a fresh breath of crisp air, Harelip jumped up from his hiding spot and headed quickly down the mountainside to a village which was situated very close to the bottom of it.

He pulled back the hood from his face, and slowed his pace down to a walk as he got closer to the boundaries of the town.

Amongst the sun people Harelip's ears gave him away and perhaps in the wrong light his skin was a bit green, but besides that he was one of the people.

Just as regular as the rest of them. Of course, because he had grown up in the goblin kingdom it was strange to think of the sun people as regular for in goblin minds they had to be the ugliest things he had ever seen, even uglier than himself. Nevertheless it was not in Harelip's character to judge by appearances. When he was younger he had secured a cap from his father and gone to the surface world, at first the light of the sun burned his eyes, but due to his heritage it did not take very long for him to adjust to the abundance of light and soon after that he was left to explore.

In his travels of the surface world Harelip discovered the town he was now headed and after a long while he made friends with them and even came to care for them.

The sun people were much like goblins he discovered, perhaps with different customs and traditions, but very similar. It almost made him laugh.

"Hello there Harry," shouted the old baker who's shop was always the first when Harelip arrived.

It took a brief moment for Harelip to respond as he had been deep in thought, but he smiled nonetheless and waved a hello.

"Not many people out today, eh Bernard?" Harelip laughed lightly as he looked around the market alley which was usually bustling with people.

"Yes, someone spotted a goblin last night and the towns been kept sealed tighter than a drum.

Harelip, despite the severity of this new information kept a composed face, though he might had drawn his cloak tighter around his body and pulled his hood down tighter over his ears.

"Nasty little gremlins," Harelip laughed a bit, "but I've got some gold to barter with in town, hopefully the medicine house his open now-"

The baker nodded congenially and pointed down the road to a bright red tent with dark black lettering splayed on top. "I hope that friend of yours is doing better!"

"Thank you, I shall tell them!" Harelip replied happily as he headed down the road.

There were more people than he thought, shuffling and being busy around the market, but still they were fewer than he thought.

Goblin threats were treated very seriously on this part of the mountain. Harelip had heard that those in the castle didn't even believe in them, but the villagers had a much stronger feud going on with them, especially the miners.

"Flowers, lilies, lilacs, marigolds and pansies, all for a reasonable price." Harelip heard over the bustle.

He smiled slightly when he saw the roses tucked away in the back corner.

_Maybe he would go back and pick some up for Nuna._

"Ah Harry, back so soon?" Smiled the shop keep as he approached the medicine house. She was a kindly old woman with stringy white hair that hung down to her shoulders.

"Thought I'd stop by for a some of the same ointment you gave me the other week, it's working better than I hoped and I wished to purchase some more."

The woman smiled and held up a large jar of while Harelip dug into the pockets and produced what was equipped.

A nugget of gold the six of his thumb nail and twice as thick.

Harelip simply had to hold the gold up to merchant's eye and he could take as much of the medicinal herbs that he needed.

He was well known around the village for generosity and was always treated with respect. The gold came from a reserve in the King's treasury which always went untouched despite how much gold and jewels were inside. Goblins however, used a bartering system rather than currency as the sun people did and had no use for gold.

"Oh thank you very much Harry," nodded the woman appreciatively, placing the pellet of gold within the from pocket of her modest burgundy dress.

"No thanks needed," he nodded with a slight bow at his waist as he quickly turned around and made off with the jar, walking as fast as he could, but once again turning his thoughts away from his mission on the surface.

He remembered Nuna and then the arrangement he had endeavoured to set up between her and his younger brother.

He cared for Nuna, _more than he would like to admit to himself_, but then again he had always felt that way, even before she had come to know him as her host. In the months while Froglip had courted her, Harelip passed her by once or twice. Usually with Froglip's companions he would avoid them at all costs but on the rare chance when he had come back from long night on the surface, Harelip had was stopped suddenly.

Froglip was nowhere to be seen but suddenly thee was this beautiful goblin in the middle of the hall, looking up at the stars from hole in the mountain citadel.

She smiled.

From that moment on he was struck with something he had no mind to imagine, nor words to explain. He felt like a small insignificant creature in the presence of her majesty, it wasn't until later that he realized how sweet, how kind and how utterly selfless the goblin woman was.

In passing moments he had seen her laugh, cry, scream, both for joy and in sorrow and the had hated his brother for what he had done to her.

But there was only one way to save her from the hands of the monsters who had tortured her.

If she married Froglip then she would be sheltered from those goblin men that would claim to court her but instead abuse her.

As mush as he failed to protect himself, he wanted to do this one kind thing, still an insignificant speck in the night sky, but at least for one moment he could say he'd come close to being a part of her world.

**So sorry about how late this update was, I just got too involved in my ****batb fanfic and I forgot about this one entirely, thanks for the reminders though they helped to get this done ^^**

**When I first started this I imagined that Gazlowe and Mefeero's marriage would be horrible in the sense that she would constantly be abusing him, however I realized that though she could be vengeful Mefeero was not ungrateful which is why she holds Gazlowe in such high esteem for helping her, though she does want him to step down still so her son can rule. Of course they do sleep in separate rooms, and they have never been with one another. Nevertheless there is some tenderness between them, after all it would be difficult to be cold to your spouse for twenty years.**

**Apart of You world from the little mermaid would be the only musical piece I had in mind and that was mostly for Irenie though I could see it for Harelip ^^**

**What would I give  
>To live where you are?<br>What would I pay  
>To stay here beside you?<br>What would I do to see you  
>Smiling at me?<strong>

**Where would we walk?**  
><strong>Where would we run?<strong>  
><strong>If we could stay all day in the sun?<strong>  
><strong>Just you and me<strong>  
><strong>And I could be<strong>  
><strong>Part of your world<strong>


	26. Diablo

After the enthralling meeting with the queen, the councillors renewed their hope in the plan to marry Froglip to a goblin woman from one of their families. Not only had the Queen agreed to consider the marriage to Fyzsal or Nuna, she had actually seemed charmed by the idea.

However, two days after the marriage was proposed the father of the girls was somewhat distraught by marrying off one of his own precious innocent daughters to the demon demon Froglip.

Berzker shook his head as if her were distraught by something, "I haven't seen Nuna in a very long time, Kman and Munph haven't either, usually she stays with friends for long periods of time but she's never been gone this long."

"How long has it been Berzker…" Zexzees, the head goblin of the council asked his subordinate gently, deeply concerned for his friend. Berzker had asked to meet to discuss the matter before they went through with it, if only to relieve his doubts and save his daughters from the cruel fait.

"Longer than a week, I can't imagine what would would keep her away so long, Fyzsal will be so upset when she hears-" Berzker groaned to himself, for days this pressure had terrified him, he knew vaguely that his daughter had been unhappy with something before she had disappeared, but when he asked she smiled and shook her head.

Now that he saw her in his mind now it seemed so obvious the duress his precious child was under at the time and now he had possibly bargained her future off to the cruelest goblin under the mountain.

He slumped onto a marble chair and clutched his head tightly, digging his claws into his violet hair though it was thinner than it use to be. "I don't know what to do Zerxzees," he besought his friend gently, "I use to think this was a good idea but Nuna has been so unhappy recently, I would never wish to sacrifice her too that, I don't even know where she is right now and poor little Fyzsal, she doesn't even know Froglip, how horrible he is to goblins, what he might do to her."

"Then perhaps Fyzsal would consider it?" the head goblin pressed for although he knew his friend was suffering, all the goblin people would soon be suffering under the horrible Prince.

"Fyzsal?" Berzker asked almost in a daze, his eyes widening at the thought, "she's so young Zerxzees… I thought this would be our only option to tame the prince but now that I come closer and closer to it I fear this may have graver consequences… what if he should hurt her?"

Zerxzees winced but nodded gently, "I understand Berzker, if I had a daughter I wouldn't wish such a fate for her either."

Berzker sighed and rubbed his neck gently, stifled by the now oppressing weight of the air.

"No, no Zerxzees, I will not let such a horrible thing come upon us, it is for the good of goblins everywhere. I will talk to Fyzsal and by the hands of our forefathers I pray that she will understand and accept even though I would wish for anything else."

Without words to express his pity or gratitude Zerxzees placed a hand on his companion's shoulders as they headed different directions to their rock homes.

Despite the wealth of the Goblin councillor, Berzker lived in a modest residence built for him and his two unmarried daughters while Kman, Berzker's eldest daughter, and Munph, her husband, lived in an adjoining apartment.

They lived a quite peaceful life in their homes but under the recent chaos unleashing itself before the princes' coronation. Now Berzker had a missing daughter and one that he was forcing to be the Prince's bride and though in a normal circumstance this would be an honour the Prince was so cruel and so malicious Berzker feared for his young daughter. At the age of fourteen it was impossible to even think of marrying a goblin so young to such a violent creature, even if that creature was the heir to the throne.

Berzker fumed and whined at the thought of his innocent little girl, if only there was some way to spare her from this horrible fate.

With a sigh Berzker rolled the stone door out of the way and took one long step into the door way before calling out, "Kman, Nuna, Fyzsal, I am home-"

Despite his cheerless voice Kman, his eldest daughter, came down with delight at seeing her father return from the conversation with the head councillor.

"How was it Father? You look tired-" Kman spoke up, a bit surprised, "did something happen?"

"Yes-" Berzker tried to speak gently but not so unhappily that his child would be frightened, "we had a full day, how have you and Munph been? Has your sister turned up at all-" he added in with a hopeful glance.

"I am well, Munph left awhile ago- and Nuna just came by." Kman said with a smile as her father breathed out in relief.

"Oh thank the ancestors," Berzker almost laughed out in relief, holding a hand to his chest, "so she is not unwell then?"

"I think almost the opposite, father," Kman smiled excitedly, "I think… I think she's in love."

Berzker looked up in surprise and grabbed his daughter by the arms gently. "She hasn't been with this goblin for the past week, has she?"

Kman nodded her head slowly but smirked in response, "you and I both know Nuna, father, she would never do anything reckless by… 'being' with any goblin."

"I'm not worried about her judgement, Kman, I'm worried about this goblin's intentions." Berzker returned with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"He found her badly hurt in the tunnels, she said he saved her and only confessed to me today that she had feelings, she hasn't even mentioned it to the goblin."

Berzker let out another sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Kman, his face finally lighting up in excitement, "Oh Kman! You girls are much too pretty, soon I won't have any left!" He laughed, letting go of his eldest and striding into his bedroom before he realized how true those words were.

He still had yet to ask of Fyzsal.

Suddenly overcome by sadness he asks Kman who had remained in the other room, "Kman, how is Fyzsal, is she happy?"

Kman faltered for a second and smiled, "I haven't spoken to her recently but she didn't seem to be unhappy, why do you ask?"

Berzker couldn't say that he had basically sold her future away for the city, but what else was there to say, if Nuna was in love with another and none of the councillors had daughters of proper age.

"I need to speak with her."

Suddenly the rock door was shifted open and he heard the lovely voice of his youngest.

"Hello Kman! Hello Father!" Fyzsal called out from the entrance to their rock home.

Berzker hesitated to answer but sighed with a deep ache in his heart and called out, "Fyzsal, could I speak with you for a second, dearest?"

Fyzsal walked into the room slowly and smiled hesitantly at her father who had his back turned to her, though not knowing it was because of the shame he felt.

"Of course… Father… what did you wish to talk about?"

Berzker turned around slowly, a pained expression on his face, "Fyzsal, my dearest, I have to ask you something first-" he caught sight of a strange burn on her arm and stared in surprise at it "-what is that on your arm?"

Fyzsal gestured to her arm "Oh that? Don't worry father!" Fyzsal laughed out, "one of those clumsy lamp lighters brushed up against me and gave me this."

Berzker huffed out in exasperation and shook his head, "fine workers we have doing the simplest of jobs and managing to burn my daughter."

"It's alright father…" Fyzsal trailed off as she rolled her eyes, "what did you wish to talk about?"

Berzker bent down on one knee to look his daughter in her bright yellow eyes, still so full of life and hope.

"I must ask…" finally Berzker, taking a firm stand shook his head and held her arms firmly in his hands, "first, Fyzsal you don't have to do anything if you don't want to- you understand that? If you feel any apprehension I will not ask you to do anything you don't want to, alright?"

Fyzsal smiled, seemingly unsure of what her father was getting yet, "of course."

Berzker let out a long sigh, which he seemed to be doing a lot recently, "Prince Froglip, you know him correct?"

Fyzsal hesitated before looking up at Berzker with big innocent eyes, "I have heard of him father," she replied in her timid little voice.

Berzker struggled to let the words come while staring into the eyes of his youngest, most fragile daughter.

"Well my dearest for a long time… the council men and I have been looking for a queen for Prince Froglip, someone who is smart and kind and a girl who will make a wonderful queen."

Berzker let go of Fyzsal again and nodded his head, "I do not wish to pressure you with matters you don't even know of, but what I must ask- what I ask is, Fyzsal-" he closed his eyes in pain, almost unable to say it when Fyzsal spoke up instead.

"-if I will marry the prince…" she finished her eyes appeared to be a bit startled as she placed a hand on her chest, blinking in confusion. Berzker shook his head in rejection of the thought and got up onto his feet turning away from his daughter.

"No-not that-"

"It's alright Father," Fyzsal interjected quickly, smiling up at her father and hugging and pulling her small arms around him, "you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, so I promise, I will eagerly marry the prince if it should lessen the weight on your mind and make the people happy."

Berzker turned around and stared at his daughter in surprise, his eyes wide as they could be. "Fyzsal, you don't have to do anything you don't want to- I promise another goblin can be-"

"Father," Fyzsal smiled with her gentle pleasant smile, "I understand and I'm honoured that I would be considered to be the queen. I have heard frightening things of the prince, _but_ _I know within my heart that I can change him_."

Berzker smiled sadly and proudly as he put a hand on her shoulder, "you are so brave Fyzsal," in total wonder of his youngest's daring and sweet nature believing that she was truly right, if anyone could change the prince, "if you wish to stop this at any moment I will call it all off, _no matter what_."

Fyzsal smiled gently as she began to exit out the door, "I know, father, but I've made up my mind. I would not have it any other way. I have to find Ginsk. We are studying the tutor's notes for our next lesson but I will see you tonight!"

"Study hard," Berzker smiled gently and nodded his head once while he waved goodbye as his daughter went out the door, her bright smile the last thing he saw as she pulled the bolder to the entrance behind her.

Kman came into the room, apparently hearing most of the conversation by the look on her face.

"She is so strong that child," Kman commented as she too stared at the bolder Fyzsal had left through only moments before.

"I am so lucky to have three wonderful daughters," he smiled and patted Kman's shoulder as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, "your mother would be so proud of all of you."

Berzker said gently as tears came to Kman's eyes and she buried her face in her father's chest, "thank you daddy."

Berzker patted her head soothingly, however, deep within his heart he still worried that though his daughter's bravery was undeniable, she could contend with Prince Froglip's cruelty.

Nevertheless, despite Berzker's feelings of regret at pushing the marriage upon his youngest, there was someone in the goblin kingdom dead set against letting Prince Froglip claim the throne, in fact this goblin was out to make sure that before the coronation even occurred the young prince would be ruined for all his life and for all to see.

For the Prince had made a dangerous enemy, possibly the smartest goblin in the whole kingdom, the most manipulative and possibly the most dangerous enemy due to the powerful connections which this goblin had.

In fact this particular goblin was so smart and so clever that they had manipulated their way into the very arms of unknowing prince, all the while planning his demise.

In fact this individual goblin was at this very moment slowly heading to the royal chambers where they would meet the prince. This goblin smiled and even chuckled gently at the whole thing. They didn't really care what happened to the rest of the goblin people, this goblin just wanted revenge upon the prince and by one way or another it would happen.

_He wouldn't even see it coming._

This goblin, a female, walked right to the front door of the Prince's private quarters without hesitation but did not knock and waited there, rolling her eyes once she heard the voice she had been waiting for.

"You're late," a dark voice spoke from behind the goblin girl.

The goblin didn't face the prince but smiled to herself.

"Oh, did you really miss me that much?" She replied in a coy tone, hardly even glancing over her shoulder to address the prince.

"Don't make me laugh," the voice replied curtly but still seemed to be totally spellbound by the goblin girl before him. "I don't miss anyone, but I can't say I don't enjoy your _unique_ company."

The goblin Prince rose out of the shadows as the goblin girl turned around slowly, a gentle smile on her lips though she tried to swallow her revulsion as the prince touched the side of her face affectionately and readied to kiss her.

Luckily for this goblin she was a devilishly good actor, and faked every emotion and smiled but the prince faltered for a second.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He snarled deeply, grabbing it while she tried to wrestle it out of the strong grip.

"Just a burn," the girl snarled viciously, almost looking as if she would bite the prince. "Now let go or you'll lose that hand of yours."

"Alright then," smirked the prince as he let go slowly and offered his own arm for her to grab, "no need to be quick with me, I know what you want."

She grabbed it slowly and chuckled to herself as she leaned up and kissed him, pressing her mouth against his with a sharp ferocity and going as far to bite his lip as if she pretended to play with him.

How much would she give to bite him and draw blood? But then her revenge would be ruined and she would have to go about a whole new way. For now she would wait to see him bleed and suffer being his newest 'play thing.'

"Cute," he smirked gently, almost in genuine affection and they began to head down the hall together.

The goblin girl smiled back at him all the while wriggling and writhing in her soul, just leaping with the thought of destroying the Goblin Prince. He would be ruined forever and no one would ever care about him again.

She laughed to herself at the thought almost giddily as she calmly walked down the hall with Prince Froglip on her arm and thought of the ones she loved and her promises.

'_Oh don't worry Father,_" the goblin girl thought to herself as she smirked viciously, '_he won't be taking any throne anytime soon.'_

"What are you laughing at," The prince chuckled at her delight, not even suspecting what the goblin girl planned.

"Oh nothing darling," she smiled again and grabbed onto her prince's arm tighter.

Froglip looked over his shoulder at the burn and seemed to seeth with rage but masked this under a veil of charm, "You know, if anyone did this to you I could have them 'dealt' with."

"Thanks," the goblin girl seemed to smile appreciatively, but inside she mocked it, "but I can _handle_ my own problems."

The young goblins already socializing and interacting halted in what they were doing as the prince and his new goblin female came in through the door.

The prince laughed to himself as they entered the gathering place of the young goblins, "just an offer, _I know you're a strong goblin, Fyzsal_."

She smiled gently and managed to even fake a giggle.

"Oh, Prince Froglip-" she laughed lightly, "-y_ou have no idea._"

**Alright, I'm going to start updating Sunriser more frequently because it's been too long :P Here's my lovely girl Fyzsal, I just love her cleverness, playing on the both Froglip and the Councillors. She would make a wonderful villain if she actually evil or ever put herself into it**

**Here are the ages of my main 'younger' characters (that I have introduced already) in order from youngest to oldest**

**(Ages have been rounded up if the birthday is within six months)**

**Fyzsal - 15**

**Curdie - 16**

**Irenie - 16**

**Nuna - 17**

**Froglip - 19**

**Harelip - 22**

**Kman - 22**

**Munph - 34**

**So there are some extreme ages in here again this is what I've come to understand from looking back at marriages, especially amongst the lower social orders there were a lot more younger wives with older men because the older men could 'take care' of them better than men their own age. I recognize it's totally unacceptable for this in real life and I am in no way endorsing it, but this is how it was in the medieval ages and this is how the plot has to go. Hope that's okay with everyone.**

**Also dates and turning points in the plot so far:**

**(As we get closer to the coronation and Irenie's birthday I will not have 'as large' time breaks.)**

**-Nuna gets back with Froglip: 1 month 2 weeks from Irenie's birthday, 1 month from froglip's coronation**

**-Froglip dumps Nuna: 1 month from Irenie's birthday, 3 weeks from froglip's coronation**

**-Nuna meets Hairlip: 3 weeks from Irenie's birthday, 2 weeks from froglip's coronation**

**-Councillor's approach Froglip about marriage: 1 week 6 days from Irenie's birthday, 6 days from froglip's coronation**

**-Berzker asks Fyzsal about marrying Froglip: 1 week 4 days from Irenie's birthday, 4 days from froglip's coronation.**

**Just a couple updates then ^^'**

**Oh also...**

**I picked Diablo by simon Curtis because this fits Fyzsal so well in that she just wants to see froglip burn for the devil he is. (also because Fyzsal herself kinda has an evil little mind XD)**

**Uh oh, you're coming unglued**

**If it wasn't so damn frequent then I'd try to subdue**

**But you're a psycho,**

**they all know it too**

**I can't wait until the day when I'm finally rid of you**

**You're the devil**

**You're a filthy piece of trash**

**Gotta brush you off my shoulder**

**Gonna let you kiss my ass**

**You're a diablo**

**You're so damn evil**

**You're a diablo**

**Your shit is evil**


	27. Mrs Peterson

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

As the goblin day just began, above the earth the sun people's world just ended and a very unnerved princess paced her small bedroom in wait for the sound of trumpets, bold and brash against the unyielding fog of night that had swept around the mountain's feat.

Every moment they did not come Irenie grew ever fiercer in her fear and determination to meet them. For the trumpets would not only signify an arrival, but _the _arrival, the one that every servant, every guard, every princess in that castle, waited for.

Irenie had grown nervous from her time with the other princesses and the prospects of marriage that Odette had brought up in light of one of the girl's marriage.

She loved her friend dearly, but sometimes, _almost all the time, _Irenie grudgingly added, Odette knew just how to frighten her. It was no secret Odette's marriage was the most unpleasant thing in her life. It all seemed lovely if you could ever see it in a picture, loving husband, lovely mansion, loving parents, lovely clothes, lovely servants, lovely friends, it was just all so, _so lovely._

But life is not a picture, it is a many faceted _thing _with all sorts of twists and bends. _Odette's was no exception,_ Irenie thought bluntly. she new her friend, and as dear to her heart as Odette was, the girl had a tendency to project misery when she felt miserable herself.

And her misery knew no bounds when it came to others.

Irenie could recall little less than a year ago when they had both just turned fifteen, in the beginning of their path to becoming a woman and a full lady of court, Odette had been engaged to a friend of the family.

The poor girl spent a month away in her room, crying and carrying on as if it were the end of the world. In so many ways she was right, it was the end of _her_ world, the beginning of _their_ world, this new life she would now share.

Irenie thought mournfully of how she had insisted it was not such a terrible thing, to be wedded at such a young age might have been shocking to her then, but she always thought of her childhood fairytales. She often tried to console Odette with the little story of a maiden bought for a rose by a terrible animal though Odette did not like this so much, Irenie insisted it was happy for though the maiden did not know it, the animal was actually quite kind and only once they fell in love did he turn into a handsome prince.

A favourite story of Irenie's, but alas no comfort to the desperate Odette who perhaps took a more realistic turn on these event. She was not marrying an animal, nor a handsome prince, she was marrying a duke, more than twice her age and forced to live so very far away from her loved ones.

That was reality and though the Duke was not cruel or demanding, he was neither princely nor romantic. A tired old general who had served the king so faithfully he was granted a title and a large plot of land, but nevertheless far from being an excitable youth as his young bride was. He was exhausted and frustrated by his young wife who craved nothing in her youth but adventure and excitement. He knew she would grow out of it soon enough, but until she was truly a woman he would have no hope of appealing to her and so left her alone to the servants, seeing that she was never bored in her days in the mansion.

But Odette was so bored, more than she ever let on, and longing more than anything.

Now that Irenie found herself in a situation slowly seeming to fall onto the exact same lines as Odette's she began to fear the future so much more.

_Is this what it feels like? _Irenie thought sadly to herself as she looked out her window for the twentieth time that hour, but saw nothing and began pacing once more.

As Irenie fidgeted and mumbled to herself, she tripped a few times over the relics of her childhood. It was strange, though all the servants constantly commented on how she was a young lady now, she still had her old toys and old room, stuffed away in the corners were the memories of a child. A rocking horse. An old ring of no particular value to one who had never seen it. A wooden word done with it's days of pretend. Everything _layered_ in shades of pink.

Irenie woke to it every day and yet looking intently at it now, her old room never seemed so foreign.

_Even the Princess does not belonge in her room._

Irenie let out a mournful sigh before she slid onto padded bench alongside her window.

It was then she heard the noise she had been both aching and dreading to hear.

The trumpets sounding her father's arrival blasted through the dense fog settled around the castle and into the halls.

Out of joy and terrible unrest Irenie sprung from her seat and leapt through the door to her room and cascaded down the stairs like a ripple of water.

Her father hardly made it into the castle courtyard upon his white mount she Irenie erupted through the doors, the first of many to greet the king on his return.

However, first and foremost his attentions were on his only child, and as he dismounted, they embraced tightly and adjured to one of the castle's many studies while the stable boys took care of the horses and his men rested from a long travel.

"Now," the King exclaimed in relief and joy at being able to rest in comfort with his dearest treasure, "what would you like to tell me Irenie?"

"_Father,_" Irenie began, holding her breath for a moment or so, "I would like to discuss my birthday, as it is nearly a week to it I think- well, I have something to put forward to you."

The King looked upon her with a serious expression, "anything you have to say I will be willing to hear, _more than willing_."

At these words of comfort Irenie brimmed with excitement but tried to subdue it in light of what she indeed wanted to propose.

"As I am nearing my sixteenth birthday, I have become more _aware_ of marriage and all that entails." Irenie glanced up at her father who nodded his head sombrely, still that look of concentration in his eyes as he listened to everything she had to say. "I know it is custom to be married before my seventeenth year and I am prepared to do so, for I have found the only man I will ever love on this earth."

King Gabriel sat up straight and exclaimed in delight, his soft blue eyes twinkling and his brow wrinkling with a large smile.

"Irenie, my dear, _this is wonderful!"_ The King exclaimed in delight, "what suitor?"

Irenie smiled in delight and exclaimed along with her father, in jointed excitement, "_Curdie._"

That was when everything went quite, even the servants who had been dropping eves outside the door, as they typically did.

The King seemed aghast at first, his eyes wide with initial shock. Curdie was a miner boy, a young man he had the pleasure of meeting once or twice, he was, the king thought regretfully, a fine young man who was both brave and kingly.

There inlay the problem, for although he was _kingly _Curdie was not a king nor a duke, prince, baron or any sort of noble.

Perhaps in a different life, where they were not so strictly bound by tradition and expectation Irenie could marry whomever she chose, but as the King's daughter she had duties to marry one of her own and as King he could not go against this.

He had only been a fool to think that all this affection the young princess had lavished on the boy, now a young man, was child like and innocent, like an old friend, but he could see it had turned for the worst as it was now his duty to discourage the boys proposal.

"Irenie-" the king began carefully, "he has proposed, then?"

Irenie faltered and shook her head though she was still giddy at the thought of Curdie and marriage, unable to hear the pity and sadness in her father's voice.

"No- not yet, but I-"

"So then he has said nothing to you of his affections?" The king added with an uncertain tone rising in his voice.

"Well no, but… _Father,_ _I love him-_" Irenie exclaimed in desperation, sensing in her father's voice that there was something off.

"But my dove, he may not feel the same way, has he ever spoken of his intentions?" the King pressed his daughter even as she began to understand her father's questioning.

The King wavered under her gaze, that fearful thing which he could see in her eyes._ Disappointment._ Though Irenie was a princess she had never asked for much and she had never wanted much more than his love.

"Well not in so many words, _but I've felt-_" Irenie could not speak a word more, she understood now, even if Curdie had proposed and it was not simply her own affection, the King had no intention of allowing her to marry a commoner, no matter how noble he was.

He was King, there was only so much he could allow, only so much he could do, even for his own child.

Royalty was power, but it was also sacrifice.

Great sacrifice.

It meant letting go of the ones you loved, even when you would sooner pull out your own heart for the good of many, it meant thinking of the betterment of the kingdom rather than his own child's happiness.

She would understand that in time, but until then the King was not so above trivial emotion that he could not see Irenie's heart break and it deeply wounded him.

"I'm sorry irenie, but even if he did propose, I could not consent to the marriage."

"I would see you married for love but the miner boy-

"_Curdie-_" Irenie proclaimed vehemently, "_his name is Curdie,_ and he is more noble than any duke of yours, father."

"You are being needlessly difficult Irenie. Are you saying that you rather see the kingdom collapse so that you may be happy?"

Irenie gave a slight gasp at her father's harsh words, "you know that is not true- but- but why must I marry a noble, _why can't I-_"

"Because this is how it is done, Irenie," her father breathed out in pain, the conversation taking a far more devastating toll on him than he had predicted, and turned away from her so he would not have to see that loss in her eyes, "your mother was royalty and I loved her, _you_ will find yourself surprised by them if only you gave them a chance."

Her father spoke gently and reassuringly but Irenie was too scorned and hurt by what she considered her father's quick dismissal of her heart.

"Father, please!" Irenie begged as she shouted very loudly, the loudest she had ever been against her father.

The King stood there, his back to her, "No Irenie, you_ will_ do what I say. _No arguments_."

"_But Father!_"

"No!" The King shouted as he turned around quickly to face his daughter, Irenie, who had backed up at the sound of his loud voice. He was in pain, it was written clearly all over his face but the King could not help the customs of his lineage. With certain powers one must also take on certain responsibilities, this was what it meant to have power.

He had met Angelica this way; he had picked out his one true love from hundreds of beautiful girls, it was true that though she was also poor for a Princess and her Kingdom was very small and she may have not been proclaimed as the fairest in the land, she was also witty, kind and genuine.

Tradition had bound him tightly too, as it did all nobles and at times it seemed to make sense to ignore the outdated customs, to be sad when one felt sad, to be angry when one was angry and to follow true hearts desire when one saw it fit.

Yet those are not the customs of leaders, for it was their duty to ignore themselves and protect those who served them first, to protect their homes and their borders. Being born into nobility meant one carried a certain weight all their life and only other nobles understood how important and how heavy this weight that burdened the soul.

It was just how things were done.

It could not change.

If tradition was good enough so that he and Angelica could meet and fall in love, then it was good enough for his daughter.

"We will not talk of this again, Irenie," muttered the King, his head low, "soon you will see that royalty can have good qualities, if you only give them a chance."

Irenie's face flushed red as it scrunched up and her brow wrinkled with pain and shame that came from hearing her own father raise his voice to her.

_He had never done such a thing before. Was wanting to marry for love such a crime to him?_

Without saying a word more Irenie leapt from her spot on the ground and tore out into the main hall and then out the castle doors, into the fog.

She didn't care if they raised the alarm after her, whether sent twenty or twenty hundred men, irenie vowed not to come back that night. She knew where she was going, and as Irenie leapt from rock to rock scaling the mountain in her pretty yellow frock and white laced gloves she cursed and questioned the world.

Why did she have to marry someone she did not know and whom she did not love because of something as simple as status?

It didn't make sense to marry someone just because they happened to be born in the same social circles as ones self. In fact that was a horrible proposal for matrimony, spending your life with an arse who you would have nothing in common with except they had a title.

So why would someone as wise as her father condemn a marriage that made perfect sense except for birth status?

_Maybe he isn't so wise_, Irenie thought Bitterly as she chipped one of her dainty pink fingernails on a rather stubborn rock.

She felt guilty at the thought immediately but couldn't help her anger, shame and sadness.

_If only he could understand!_

He knows Curdie is just as good as any noble, perhaps- perhaps he could learn to see the nobility in Curdie as she had if only she showed him how uncouth and depraved nobility who were born with the title were.

_He would never allow it though, _Irenie almost cried to herself, she was nothing more than an heir to the throne, an empty vessel that would birth a king and continue a royal bloodline, _pure and simple._

Irenie bit her lip and finally grasped the last rock to heave herself up, her dress ruined beyond recognition and hardly only the palms remaining of her gloves which were brown with dirt and sprinkled with holes from the rocks.

Up ahead there was a small wooden home, built with strong beams and taking up a modest space.

Irenie stumbled up to the door and knocked quietly. She heard some shuffling around, until at last the door opened and beheld an older looking woman with thin yellow hair that fell loosely around her shoulders.

"Irenie?" She exclaimed a bit, though her tone for the most part was calm and reassuring, "What's wrong?Why are you out so late?"

Irenie's face crumpled up for the second time that night, tears pouring down her face and embraced the woman tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"_Mrs. Peterson, everything's wrong._"

**No song for this one, it's a bit of a sadder chapter and regrettably we have to trudge through more drama before we see a bit of sunshine and humour sorry :c**

**next chapter will be with Nuna, Munph, Harelip, Fyzsal and Berzker :D**


	28. Diary of Jane

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

**Warning: Minor Violence and Adult content**

Harelip leapt through the tunnel hole leading from the surface to the mountain tunnels beneath the rock. There was an extra leap in his step as he walked back to his little cave, readjusting the hood on his head but careful not to smother the package in his left hand.

Harelip stared at the roses bundled up carefully in his hands, their stems intertwining and dripping with water.

While Harelip had been mulling around buying a new set of charcoal sticks, he saw the roses for the second time during the sun people's day and wasted no time to buy them.

It had been a fanciful thought, to think Nuna would appreciate the silly flower when it was so different from the beauty standards set by Goblins. But she had enjoyed the drawing he had made of them and decided not to let the chance, to show her the real thing, slip.

With each passing moment he seemed to become surer that she would like them.

By the time he had arrive at his little cave situated right by the King and Queen's chamber Harelip had worked himself up into such delight that he tossed the rock guarding the door aside and leapt in.

"_Nuna,_" Harelip called, usually he was very quite and subdued in his entrance but far too elated then to hold back his excitement.

"Nuna?" Harelip called out again when she did not respond. There were no flames lit in the cave room which was strange but he imagined she could have been sleeping as the goblin day had just begun.

But when he tiptoed in the dark to the side of her bed, he felt an empty bear skin where her body should have been. In confusion he almost called out her name again but realized how temperamental her stay had been.

She had never promised to stay, nor would he make her, what right did the ugliest goblin in all the city have to keep the most beautiful one as a prisoner.

For that was what she was wasn't it? It's not as if she enjoyed his company, she pitied him and his lonely world. But pity did not validate love, he was a fool to think anything more would come from their arrangement, a fool to believe anything hopeful at all.

Harelip fell upon the bed, his face buried in his hands but all he could see was Nuna.

Harelip opened his eyes and braced his hands behind him.

It was upon hearing a crumple of paper that he reached back his right arm and stared at the spot where it had been.

Behind him there was a small piece of his sketching paper, with charcoal writing on it.

Though Harelip had taught Nuna only a little of the human scroll writings, she had understood it faster than he ever could.

He looked down at the note, holding the flame to its surface.

In jagged, long hand writing, was scribbled one word, probably written down quickly and as a second thought as it was almost illegible.

_'Help'_

Harelip's blood nearly froze under his uskin, the crumpled piece of paper still in his hand, shaking.

Compelled by fear to light all the candles in the room, Harelip searched frantically and blindly on the desks. Spending all his time above ground had inhibited his ability to see in the dark for the most part so it was by candle light that he saw best.

In a sudden spark of light, five candles were lit in the room, casting a faint glow on the walls around.

Turning around slowly, Harelip set his eyes on the room, all that remained of the horrible events.

Stone chairs had been thrown against the walls, the blanket from the bed had been torn almost right in half, almost all of his sun-people treasures had been destroyed.

Nuna was nowhere to be found, but there was blood, only a small amount smeared against the bolder.

The bolder which blocked the door had a long crack down the centre and looked as if it had been forcefully broken by a very strong goblin or many of them.

She had been here alone when they took her, defenceless and alone and they had spilt her blood on these stones.

In the very room he promised to protect her.

Anger seethed through the young goblin's veins and the roses, which had been in his hands, were crushed underneath his grasp.

**_~Time~_**

Nuna struggled on the ground, her tiny claws scraping against the stones as she was forcefully dragged down the tunnels, her captors own nails biting into the skin of her legs.

Going over a sharp rock and cutting her neck slightly, Nuna gave out a painful yelp as she continued to squirm.

"Serves you right," Munph growled over his shoulder as he nursed his own bleeding wound. "I 'ought to beat you twice as badly for what you did to my hand."

She kicked out fruitlessly and cried out as another rock scathed her front.

"But I suppose I did have it coming when I tried to grab you gently."

Munph suddenly let her legs drop to the floor, pinning her back down with a foot before the goblin woman could run away.

"I won't make that mistake twice," Munph purred in his own deep, terrifying voice that sent chills down Nuna's back.

"Please," Nuna begged pitifully, her heart racing at the thought of what her brother in law had planned.

He had been absolutely furious when he saw her, she made a valiant dash to the caves where her saviour would be.

But she arrived too early and he wasn't there. And then Munph began to break the boulder entrance.

She only had time enough to grab a charcoal stick and the flat leaf.

When Munph finally broke through the door she was scribbling 'help' in the sun people's funny characters.

When Munph grabbed her he took the note and threw it away after examining the incoherent scribbles.

But when he threw it, Nuna did not see where it landed before he came after her, for all she knew it landed under the rock bed, where he would never see it.

It was not Munph's horrible plan for her, it was not the pain that drove her to tears, but the idea that they would never meet again, never laugh again, that was what made Nuna cry.

Before she could let out another whimper Munph viciously beat her across the head, knocking her unconscious on the ground.

Looking upon her body in that bent twisted shape Munph smiled devilishly, musing to himself.

"First I'll satisfy myself with you... then I'll dispose of your body in here where no one will find you. Of coarse it would need to look like an accident."

Munph chuckled to himself.

If only she had been awake, Nuna would be crying and begging him not to kill her, to let her live her pathetic life for another day.

Her cries were intoxicating.

Though every once in awhile when Nuna tried to fight back he'd consider ending it, he couldn't very well let Kman find out what he had been doing behind her back.

The little one though, that- _that Fyzsal_.

Munph uncharacteristically shivered at the very thought of the little goblin girl. She was indescribable when it came to words, but he felt like she was always watching, when he kissed Kman he could feel her eyes upon him, even when he was beating Nuna.

Even now.

Munph spastically twisted his neck around to look over his shoulder, his heart throbbing in his chest even at the very notion of being watched.

It was this little thing he had with his sister in law that allowed him to vent his urges. If he was exposed he wouldn't know how to tell Kman. He wouldn't know what he'd do if she left him. Sometimes it was so difficult he thought to quit the habit all together.

But then the urges would begin to pile up until they became a terrible incessant scream in his head.

The scream always won out in the end.

_It was better not to fight it and save himself the pain._

Munph turned from the inner conflict within him to look down upon the sacrificial lamb.

'And she was such a pretty sacrifice,' he thought, his heart leaping in excitement.

Munph leaned in, hovering over his small victim and taking in the pleasurable sent of rock dust and candle wax, letting his tongue slick out between his lips and run down the pretty flesh of her cheek.

But Nuna, who had regained a bit of consciousness, was startled by Munph's sudden closeness and threw her arm up to block him.

Accidentally, she knocked his nose, sending a gush of blood spurting out while she scuttled backwards.

Munph howled out, more surprised and angry than hurt by her sudden blow, his eyes darting around until they fell upon her.

"Why you stubborn, squirming viper!" Munph rose onto his feat, screaming and bellowing at Nuna who was so terrified she failed to move, trembling on the ground.

It was just when Munph was about to launch himself on top of her again, that he noticed someone behind Nuna and walking closer.

Immediately to protect his intentions, Munph backed away and instead grabbed his nose shouting, "_loathsome cow attacked me for money,_" he shouted backing away from Nuna and the stranger who had yet to show himself or speak at all.

He stopped behind Nuna, where he was visible enough. Strong, tall, about a foot taller than himself, Munph stiffened a bit when he saw a cloak hanging over any part of his face that might have been visible.

Nuna, realizing that Munph's strange switch in emotions was due to the presence of another goblin, turned around and let out a gasp.

"_Loathsome cow?_" the deep and suddenly terrifying voice came from the hooded goblin, startling Munph, "you are the only _loathsome_ beast here. How dare you pretend you did not hit her._ How dare you pretend you are innocent._"

The stranger side-stepped the goblin woman who still shivered on the ground.

"_How dare you even touch her you useless, disgusting wretch!_" The stranger shouted angrily, looking as if he held himself back from taking on the other goblin.

'_So this is the one whose been hiding the trollop,' _Munph though to himself, a blood curdling smile splitting his fat yellow lips as he came to the realization.

It would be a good fight, but not here or now, he would take care of Nuna later, after he'd dealt with her protector. Then there wouldn't be anything to sidetrack him.

"I see, little Nunny, you have a guardian angel on your side," he put up his hands and began to back away, "well, I know when to leave, I wouldn't want to ruin this brief reunion."

"No," the goblin growled dangerously, his shoulders tensing up and giving him the look of an angry bear with the heavy brown cloak on his shoulders, "You're not leaving, not so you can come back and do this again, this ends here, _coward_."

Stunned by the strangers keen ability to see right through him, Munph was outed into the ground.

It was a challenge, a challenge between goblin men. If he left now it would mark him as a coward, if he stayed this could end badly without the factor of surprise on his side, he was already tired from dragging the stupid trollop up the mountain cave.

He could just as well leave, the goblin wouldn't follow when he would have to take care of Nuna's wounds. It would give him plenty of time to escape.

But Munph had never backed down from a fight before, in all his matches he had bested his opponent and never lost a fight.

He took so much joy in tearing his enemy apart with carnal growls and hisses. It's part of the reason why he had tried to win Kman's hand in marriage. She had so many suitors as Berzker's daughter, the strongest of goblin men would want to marry her for the title alone. Though normally the women would fight amongst themselves for a mate, but there were just that many goblins after her. In secret Munph had gotten rid of them one by one and when it was over he had been the only one to vie for her hand.

He'd have that constant reminder that this pathetic wretch had stopped him from taking what was his.

_What he deserved._

Munph snarled and whipped his head around to face the goblin stranger and Nuna.

"You'll regret that," Munph hissed softly, letting his claws tense on each finger.

Munph turned to stare at Nuna who was still huddled on the ground with her legs pressed up against her chest before he smirked and she seemed to shrink further into the ground.

_Good._

He wanted her to be terrified.

He wanted her to watch as he snapped his neck right across, he wanted her to watch as he disembowelled the sun scum and then tore into his soft flesh. When he was done with the body Munph would rub her saviour's blood in her face before having his way with her.

No one else could have Nuna.

She was his for the rest of her life.

_No one could change that._

The stranger just hovered there waiting for an attack while Nuna sat silently, her eyes wide with fear.

Munph was dangerous when he was mad, her saviour would be in danger if he let his guard down even for a second.

She wished he'd just let Munph be done with her.

She had no honour left.

He'd done it so many times before.

However it was now Harelip standing between Munph and what he wanted and the goblin man wasn't going to back down.

He had never fought a goblin before, constantly the advocate for a less violent goblin society, Harelip knew he was very much out of his depth with this one.

But he couldn't let the monster continue to hurt Nuna. Not when she was all alone. He felt like he had to protect her now, from this Munph, from a world that wanted them both in pain.

Suddenly Munph launched himself first, throwing out his fist and hitting the goblin's cheek.

Harelip brought his head back, hardly bent by the punch that Munph threw at him and returned the hit by upper cutting his enemy in the chest.

Unfortunately for Harelip his strength was only a third of a regular goblin as he was born with human traits.

Munph knocked him aside with some resistance, but still easily.

Harelip landed with a thump on the rock wall, gasping out as his chest was forced to cave.

Nuna gasped in shock and fear for her protector, clutching at the rock wall before launching herself at Munph and meeting him with a few sharp hits that she dealt wildly and furiously, her eyes wide with fear as if to question her very actions.

Munph breathed out a chuckle before he threw out a fist and caught her on the chin, sending her straight to the ground where she gasped out in pain.

Munph again turned on his original enemy who was panting heavily, but his fists still raised.

_"What pathetic whelp would stick his weak neck out for this trollop?_" Grunted Munph, which passed for a laugh as he pulled up the sleeves of his tunic.

Harelip gave a weak roar and charged at his adversary, throwing out a fist which Munph blocked and punched Harelip with the other, right in the jaw and throwing back the hood to expose his face.

And suddenly for Munph, the fight was over.

The goblin man gave out a cry of fright as Harelip glared at him. The half-goblin turned back to face him dead on, but Munph was too shocked to even move.

Harelip, who had recovered from the hit, took advantage of his enemy's weakness and grabbed the goblin man, tossing him to the side where Munph hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

He did not move for a few seconds before shakily trying to push himself up onto his feet.

"You- _yer_- _a demon_!" Munph choked out, blood sputtering from his lips as he struggled to his feet and ran away quite quickly down the tunnel.

Harelip snorted breathlessly as he took a step back, huffing and sweeping his cape around his body, the heroic victor, before turning to Nuna who still lay on the ground.

She was struggling up onto her feet after the hit she had received from Munph. She would have run to tend to him but upon seeing Harelip's face she brought a hand to her mouth to block a scream.

"_Oh no-_" she gasped out instead.

Harelip staggered back, his hands immediately jumping to his face in panic.

"_No-_" his hands left his face as quickly as they had come to it and pulled the hood to hide in once more. It was already too late though, she had seen his face.

Harelip flung himself at the wall in pathetic desperation and anguish. He would have escaped back to his little home but was to weak to even move.

"Wait! Wait- you-you're bleeding..." Nuna whispered softly, her eyes struggling to look away from his face but this only broke Harelip's heart further.

"No, leave me, please- _please leave me," _he moaned in a terrible pain, struggling to run away but his legs failing to work, in all his times of escaping he couldn't force himself then when the one goblin woman he loved was so frightened by his face she couldn't even look at him.

At the sound of hurt in his voice, Nuna mustered as much courage as she could, for the one who had saved her from both a horrible fate and death.

He was her protector and she wanted to bandage his wounds this time.

It was not his fault he was hideous.

"No," she spoke in as strong a voice as Harelip had ever heard and caused him to look up in surprise.

Nuna quickly rushed from one side of the tunnel to the other, her heart racing as she stopped slowly and gracefully bent onto her knees beside Harelip who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"You- you could be injured."

Nuna acted quickly and tore off a piece of her clothes to use as a rag.

Harelip's eyes softened as he allowed her to lift his arm, her chin wobbling and her fingers trembling against his skin.

Suddenly aware of how selfish he had been, Harelip grabbed her wrist gently before she had a chance to dab at his arm with the rag.

_"Stop,_" he spoke, Nuna's eyes becoming wide as she stared down at him slowly turning her wrist over in his hands. "You're terrified of me," he whispered softly, pressing a thumb gently into the soft flesh of wrist, the pulse rapidly throbbing underneath.

Nuna looked up into his eyes, her own becoming very wide. He was horrifying, but being very kind as if he had seen that terror in her many times before in other goblins.

She was so repulsed though, Nuna could not help it when she flinched as if she were in actual pain at seeing him and looked away, screwing her eyes shut.

It wasn't fair that cruel goblins like Munph and Froglip were handsome and her saviour was forced to be ugly.

She bit her lip and shook her head, still unable to even look at him, "you do not frighten me, you saved me, I should be grateful."

"You need be nothing to please me, you owe that goblin nothing, you owe me nothing," Harelip whispered to keep his voice from startling her, he even had to keeps his finger nails clutched into his palms for fear of wanting to comfort the goblin woman.

"No- no, I'm sorry this is all my fault, this is my fault," Nuna gave out a shiver that went down her body while convulsive sobs jolted her.

"No. No it isn't, you can leave, I'm not going to force you stay here," Harelip murmured gently his voice as soft as the cotton goblins stole from the sun people. "I'll make sure Munph never harms you again."

Nuna choked out a sob which doubled as a tender laugh, "oh- why did you have to be so wonderful?" Nuna whispered tenderly before letting her head fall into his chest to hear his heart beat.

Harelip's face felt hot as her soft lilac hair fell down his chest and stunned him into silence with only words.

She had to hear his heart racing with her body so close to his, his damned emotions giving away how badly he wanted to hold her, but so disgusted by himself that the thought of her being with him was unthinkable.

Nuna pulled away at last when Harelip thought his heart would burst.

"My name is Harelip," he spoke at last, unable to take her silence though the name surprised her, she had heard it before.

He nodded his head, the name was familiar to almost everyone in the goblin Kingdom.

"Froglip's brother," Nuna whispered in shock.

"You're Harelip the demo-" Nuna bit her lip again, "never mind, I've heard- but- _you're nothing like that._.."

Nuna finally realized she had been there to take care of his wounds and dabbed at his arm, probably ripped open by Munph's claws in the fight.

"You seem so sure," despite himself, Harelip leaned against the rock, almost relaxed by her gentleness, despite what had occurred.

"I am," Nuna didn't meet his eyes, but it was the first smile he had seen on her face that night.

Harelip, out of surprise and genuine happiness returned the smile, though he covered up his face with a hand.

It was their first real meeting even when they couldn't even talk about anything, it was quiet but unassuming.

At last Nuna could no longer use the rag and shook her head.

It would never do, and the wounds could become infected and scar.

There had to be some ointment...

Then that's when Nuna remembered the balm he had been using for her wounds.

She got to her feet quickly, Harelip didn't even flinch at the reaction though.

"I can't carry you," she spoke gently her eyes travelling over his body, stopping before she reached his eyes, "but I can get the bandages and ointment from the room."

"I'm better, really, it won't matter," Harelip began, trying to calm her but the longer Nuna waited, the more she seemed sure in the matter. Before he could so much as say another word, Nuna leaned down and pressed her temple to his.

"I'll be back," she whispered with her eyes closed, but her forehead still against his.

And again, before Harelip could speak, her she was off, running down the tunnel.

But the feeling still lingered there on his face long after her presence had left the tunnel.

Despite what sun people thought of goblins, they were extremely loving and caring with one another and shared this by physical expressions.

In goblin customs a kiss meant lust and intentions of marriage.

An embrace between family meant kinship and trust. Between lovers it meant equality, to believe your mate was your equal.

When two goblins touched their temples together it was usually between a goblin woman and man and it meant only one thing.

Love.

**_~Time~_**

In excitement and terror, Nuna leapt easily over the boulder blocking her way to the room.

Once inside she made a frantic search for the ointment Harelip had used on her. It had to be somewhere.  
>Somewhere obvious she would be able to find when she would need it.<p>

In a moment she jumped to the rock beside her bed and reached behind it. On the other side it was hallowed out and inside was where Nuna found the balm.

Harelip had called it a shelf, something he had learned from the sun people.

She could hardly breathe, drawing the ointment back to her before exhaling.

She was really doing this. She was really in love, she had to be, didn't she?

He saved her life, she was madly in love with him for that... Wasn't she?

Nuna shook her head of the thought but was distracted when she heard other sounds coming from the opposite entrance.

Nuna never knew what was on the other side of the door, she would have left it alone completely but the noises coming from the other side became louder.

Intrigued by the sound and not entirely sure what to do, Nuna stepped closer, her eyes trained on the centre of the room where three figures had gathered.

At first she could not recognize it, but as she had been there many times before slowly she realized she was looking in on the royal chambers, directly connected to those of Harelip.

"Of course," she whispered to herself, "he was part of the Royal family, whether they acknowledged it or not, and was situated close to the family chambers.

But this was not all, for as Nuna looked in on the room she identified the three individuals inside who seemed to be getting into a heated argument.

The King, the Queen and Prince Froglip himself.

Nuna had to act quickly to stifle the gasp, but could not look or move way from the door as she listened.

"What?!" The prince roared aggressively, beating his fist into the wall before coming up to his parents in a fierce storm. "I am rightful heir! The son of the king, I am prince of the goblins, father-_ I am your son."_

Froglip roared his loudest before jMefeero quickly tried to hush him.

"You are the prince of goblins, the rightful ruler- but-" the King of goblins, Gazlowe, hesitated.

"But you are the son of Korumn," Mefeero smiled gently, reaching up to her son's face affectionately.

Froglip staggered back, his hand on his chest, the words seeming to cause him physical pain.

"I-_I am the bastard child of a dead king!_" The prince whined and growled, spinning on his heel to pace the floor.

"He was the first king!" Mefeero faltered to stop herself from shouting louder than the prince.

Froglip, however, was still surprised to no end that the queen had raised her voice against her darling son at all.

"He was killed by those- _those sun creatures_." Mefeero's harshness exposing that deep seeded anger that had consumed her since the day her Korumn had been taken, "he died so that you might live..."

But for all the queen's gentle words, Prince Froglip snorted in disgust, and pulled away, "- so that I may live to be his bastard son? So that I may live out my life as a peasant!" Froglip then barked out with a horrible throaty laugh that made Nuna, who was still hidden behind the boulder, jump in fear.

"_Why-_ my deformed brother _ha'th _more right to the throne than me!" The prince lisped in his anger as he had when he was a child.

"Harelip cannot take the throne, he is sun born-" Mefeero corrected Froglip who waved about his hands aggressively before pounding them into the wall once more, shaking even the ground.

Froglip let out another barking laugh, before turning angrily back on the king and queen, "and yet he is the son of the king and I am a bastard._ How dare you! How dare any of you tell me this before I am to be crowned king! How dare you tell me at all,_" the prince's brutal anger turning into a painful whine, "did you even love me at all?"

He seemed so wretched and heartbroken that Nuna felt her heart ache the slightest bit for the monster who had used her so easily.

"Of coarse we do," Gazlowe comforted, seeming to be in just as much pain as the prince if not more. "should you be my son and not my brother's, it would not change in any way my love for you."

The prince seemed silenced by that, if only for a moment while the queen watched in pain.

Froglip suddenly began to snicker in a dark, treacherous way, "and this is why you told me I needed to be married, so that my claim to the throne may be strengthened? That is what this is really all about, isn't it, mother?"

The queen froze in surprise, the prince's hateful eyes dead set on the both of them.

"Of coarse it is, it's why you've told me, isn't it? So that I will comply easily," Froglip snorted sarcastically, his voice becoming a dangerously low hiss.

"Fyzsal will be a perfect bride for you," the queen replied gently to keep from angering her temperamental son further.

At this new information, Nuna gasped out suddenly and unfortunately for her, drawing the attention of Queen Mefeero who had been closest the boulder where Nuna was hiding.

Before she was caught in the terrible moment, Nuna pushed herself from the boulder and cowered behind the bed.

Nuna heard the queen's footsteps as Mefeero had clearly entered the room, but prayed that she would not see her.

The sound of feet crushing down on a piece of glass alerted Nuna to the queen's close presence, only a few arms length from her own body.

"Ugh! What a disgusting mess left by that sun-wretch," Mefeero growled out in contempt, however for the moment, retreating back to the other room in which the king and crown prince waited.

Nuna, still silently weeping at how close she had come to being found, bressed her mouth painfully into her harm to block any sounds, only hearing the last few words from the King.

"No one will have to know- It'll be as if nothing has changed..."

However, before any words more were whispered in that deathly silent room, Nuna scrambled to her feet and fled through the door without so much as making a sound, her eyes darting around frantically.

_Froglip._

Nuna struggled to bring the broken pieces closer together. To make some sense of the nightmare she had witnissed.

Froglip...

Froglip was not the Crown Prince, he was- he was considered illigetimate because- _because he was Mefeero's son, but not Gazlowe's._

Nuna's heart began to throb so tightly in her small, narrow chest that she fell against the wall, too far away to be heard by the Queen now.

_Her eyes went wide with sudden fear._

_If the Queen ever found out she knew, even after Froglip was crowned, she could-_ Nuna blinked back tears of fear and shock, her hands tightening and beating against the sides of her head in terror and frustration.

Queen Mefeero was the most terrifying and ruthless goblin in the entire kingdom, she could have her tracked down, trotured so much worse than anything Munph could do. She could bring her down to the darkest tunnel, in the smallest dungeon and leave her there to rot.

Or Mefeero could be truly mailicious and drag her to the sun world and let the sun beat upon her sensitive green skin and then let the horrible sun people rip her apart with there iron daggers.

All because she had seen and heard too much- all because she had witnessed this- _this lie._

Over come by terror and pain, Nuna began to tremble from head to toe, her hands shaking and writhing like snakes in a fire.

There was no way out-

_No escape-_

She only stopped dashing around manically when she realized that one of her hands was biting into the palm of her skin, but the other gripped onto something solid and round.

She looked down in confusion to see what she was holding so tightly when she gasped out slightly.

_The balm for Harelip's wounds._ He was still there in the caves, waiting for her. Who knows how long she had been already.

Nuna cried out and fell against the rock wall, tears falling from her eyes, as she pushed both palms deep into her temples, her face twisting in horrible pain.

Suddenly, she dropped the balm in her hands, and ran down the tunnel, hardly aware of where her feet were leading her, but knowing any place was better than what lay behind her.

She did not go back up the tunnel.

Instead she ran to the only place she had ever felt safe before Harelip had rescued her.

In a blinding panic, Nuna shoved the door to her home aside, her eyes blinking away the tears, her hands clutched at her throat and mouth trying desperately to block the sounds of her pitiful sobs aching from her chest. The house was empty, all the fire stones they used for light were gone.

At least, she _thought_ she had been alone.

"Nuna," a tiny, sweet voice called from beside her.

Overcome by fear and pain, Nuna flinched away from the voice, cowering away from it out of habit.

In front of her came the one face she did not expect to see, that of her little sister, looking up at her with round yellow eyes

"Fyzsal!" She cried out, her arms retracting from the little goblin girl to hide her crying face, "d-darling, why are you up?"

Fyzsal stared at her older sister for a long time in silence, it was without dount that she saw her sister was speckled in blood, whether it was some other goblin's or her own. Fyzsal's eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared blankly ahead at Nuna, "was it Munph again?"

The cold, emotionless whisper startled Nuna, her whole body refusing to stop trembling, her hands unable to reach out and hold her sister.

"N-no-" she moaned, not even able to get it all straight in her own mind as if it were something so terrible, it just couldn't be. Nuna blinked back tears, "I-I saw the king and queen a-and-"

Fyzsal's ear's perked up at the slight mention of the royal family, her eyes seeming to glow with interest, "what did they want?"

Nuna shook her head still crying while her sister offered her a hand to grab, watching Nuna intently, "they didn't speak to me- t-they were talking..." Nuna's eyes suddenly went wide, her fingers touched her lips, "they said- they said Froglip wasn't the Crown Prince, he's not Gazlowe's son, he- he's Korumn's."

At this information Fyzsal staggered back as well, but recovered quickly, better than the Prince had in fact. Already her eyes began to flash back and forth, as if analyzing everything that had been presented to her.

There would only be a short time for her to act, the Prince's cornoaton and their enevitable marriage would be soon. It was enough to make Fyzsal shudder, but right then she had to make sure Nuna didn't reveal anything before its time.

"Listen to me Nuna," Fyzsal whispered sternly, her bright eyes glinting in the darkness, "you have to stay in here for tonight, Munph won't be home... you arent safe going back out there."

Fyzsal may have been the youngest, but she was also very clever and in her own way, was able to lead her older sisters to do what she wanted without revealing her true intentions.

Nuna froze, her heart aching painfully as she remembered her promise, her saviour still waiting for her return.

_He would be expecting her._

"I-I can't, Harelip- Harelip is hurt-" she began to cry, her hands twitching at her sides as Fyzsal calmly pulled her away from the door before the goblin woman could go anywhere.

Fyzsal had known for a long time that her sister had been seeing a goblin, one whom she assumed Nuna loved. Of course she recognized the name immiediately but never expected him to be the one her sister was falling for. Harelip, the demon goblin, the half-formed monster- she heard the stories like all the other children.

She was surprised that Nuna would go back to him, when her sister was so sensitive and weak for a goblin woman. To imagine Nuna facing anything more terrifying that a goblin cat was unimaginable.

"I know, I know," Fyzsal spoke calmly, cooing to her sister in a soft sad voice, "but you can't leave Nuna, if the queen ever found out-" Fyzsal knew she didn't have to tell Nuna what would happen, it was doubtless that the thoughts had already crossed her mind.

Nuna whimered sadly, her eyes screwing tight as tears flooded her eyes and ran down her bony cheeks in streams.

Fyzsal then grabbed her arm and lead her to their room, two beds situated in the rock cave where they both use to sleep. "H-harelip-" she murmurred before curling up into a ball on her bed, falling asleep almost imiediately from shere exhaustion and terror.

Fyzsal exhailed slowly. Nuna wouldn't be moving now, not with the fear subduing her.

She felt terribly for controlling her sister, it was her family alone that she cared for more than anything, but Nuna running around and telling other goblins or interfering with her plan would only help the royal family.

As Fyzsal exited the home she promised Nuna that they would be happy again.

_She would get Munph for this._

Fyzsal knew all about his twisted obsession for Nuna, how he fought to keep it a secret from the family and succeeded with all except her.

Never being able to prove it or find a way to have the family understand, all Fyzsal could do was remain powerless to help her older sister. That is until the hinges in her brain began to twist as they so often did when she came up with a truly lovely scheme.

She would see that sadistic, sorry excuse for a goblin burn in the sun by the time she was finished, but now was not the time for Munph.

She smirked to herself, almost pitying the Prince for what was to come his way.

_There were much bigger rats to skewer at the moment._

**_~Time~_**

In the tallest cave, closest to the surface world, Harelip sat up against the rock wall, clutching his arm and awaiting the return of the goblin woman.

The blood seeping from his wound had slowed and crusted over with a dry layer of red, but the intense stinging pain was still fresh in the creases of his skin.

It was cold there in the cave tunnels, but he would be able to survive the sun people's night when everything became colder.

But the longer he waited and the more cold it became, the worse he felt.

He touched his good hand to the spot where she had rested her head against his heart, and then his fingers drifted up to his temple where she had placed her own forehead. That she, the most beautiful goblin could be so close with him- the demon- _the demon goblin- _was unthinkable. She couldn't possibly find anything in him.

_No one ever did._

Harelip fought against the thought, hissing out in both pain and hatred of his cruel thoughts.

Even with all that dount and frustration, there was still one undeniable truth.

_He loved her._

He loved her more than he had that first night, more than he had ever loved anyone before other than his father. But this love was so much deeper, so much more meanigful to him now. That she should see his face and still manage to smile, that she should press her head to his.

Nuna was kind, she was the most caring goblin he had ever met. She even managed to touch him, to feel something for him other than fear and hate.

She would return.

_She would._

**Argh this took soooooooooooo long blah :P**

**Also shout out to dancingwaterlily on deviant art who inspired me to finish this chapter.**

**Munph is basically my idea of a sadist, he does find Nuna sexually appealing but his main and most disturbing enjoyment is seeing her in pain. Basically he takes enjoyment seeing anyone in pain but he hurts Nuna because she's too afraid to tell anyone.**

**Harelip think's he knows Nuna but he doesn't or refuses to see her weaknesses and faults and therefor doesn't really see that Nuna, as kind and as good of a goblin as Nuna is, would (in a moment of fear and weakness) do the 'wrong' thing. Nuna is a weak character in that she doesn't stand up for herself and is usually leaning on others for support or confidence.**

**So even though the chapter isn't very angry or anything like that I feel it had a connection to the music, the fighting, the little betrayal's here and there and the fear. Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin:**

_**If I had to**_

_**I would put myself right beside you**_

_**so let me ask**_

_**would you like that**_

_**would you like that**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**if you say this love is the last time**_

_**so now I'll ask**_

_**do you like that**_

_**do you like that**_

_**No**_

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**_

_**so tell me how it should break**_


	29. In My Veins

**All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made and inspired after reading all the great PatG fanfics**

In the mines where most of the town sought their fortune, Curdie toiled well into the night and then into the break of light before he left his shift. It was tough work but it had made him strong and taught him a lot about how the world worked.

At the top there was royalty, Irenie and her father, who lorded over the nobility and the nobility who lorded over the farmers and villagers.

And then there was the people who worked in the lowest, most dangerous place.

The mines. Curdie's father, and his father's father were miners and Curdie himself was a simple miner boy- or young man- who had the favour of the crown princess and only heir to the throne.

He had especially thought on that lately.

It was not that he looked on his people or his status with shame. But he knew that a miner, no matter how courageous or witty, was no match for a princess. Certainly not one as beautiful and genuinely kind as Irenie.

It was frustrating to fall in love with the princess, for he had fallen, many, many times when he knew for a fact that it was not a good idea. When he _knew_ that doing so would only betray him in the end.

For a miner boy cannot marry a princess because he is not a prince and a prince knows how to be a prince and how to rule people. That's why princes married princesses and went on to have little ones of their own to rule.

They were pruned and polished from the day they were born to take on these heavy duties.

A miner would know nothing of how to make laws or treat or understand people. That's why they married women of similar class and had boys who then became miners themselves.

But Curdie was happy for that, he enjoyed mining and took great pride in it for when he looked at the castles and saw the bright lights flickering in the night he knew that Irenie might be looking at fire he help create, the coal that kept her safe and warm and perhaps if he hoped enough, feel a bit better despite being so far from him=12

He would never tell the princess this, though. He thought, every once in awhile he could see her affection shine for him even in darkness, but he could never, nor would he ever take advantage of her feelings.

For she was a princess.

And he was a miner.

That was why he told her the fall mines would be opening soon- _which was a blatant lie- _he did this because he didn't want her to suffer- _he _didn't want to suffer. Perhaps that's why he did it, but if there was one thing that Curdie knew it was that seeing Irenie dance with all those Prince's who were much more handsome and witty and dashing would hurt him more that a knife to his chest.

Knowing he could never dance like that with her or else potentially risk both their happinesses.

It was his only fear. To believe she would be unhappy for when it came down to the very core of his feelings, Curdie would gladly pass away to nothing than have the princess be heartbroken and letting her choose him would only tear her away from her father, from all she had known.

She cared for the people, he had heard bad stories about king's and queen's that took power for granted. But he _knew _Irenie. She wouldn't be like that, she was the kindest soul he had ever met, even her little projects in the town were beginning to paint a whole new picture of royalty.

But if he asked her.

If he asked her to run away with him, she would.

Because she cared about him, perhaps more than he could understand.

But _if_ they chose to run away, Curdie knew deep down that Irenie would _say _it was what she wanted, that she would gladly give up her life in a beautiful castle and servants attending to her every whim, Curdie knew she would miss her father, she would miss her people and feel terrible for abandoning them.

She was the kindest noble he had ever known, and despite being a miner, he had known quite a few. She was brave, clever, honest, gentle and entirely selfless. It was some of the many things he admired in her and he would never deprive her the chance to make a truly wonderful kingdom.

Which was why he was slinking away like a cowardly goblin, back to his mines, back to the darkness so he wouldn't have to be in pain- but telling himself it was so _she _wouldn't be in pain.

But when he came trudging up the front step, his legs so weak and twisted from the heavy labour the last thing he would expect was the first he saw as he opened the door.

There, on the small brown sofa his father had made, lied the princess, her strawberry gold hair tussled around her face.

He looked to his mother who was petting the princess' back in a soothing, motherly way.

"_Mother?_" Her heavy eyes turned to him, soft and sore from a night of sleeplessness.

"Shh- Curdie, she's had a very troubling night," Mrs. Peterson whispered gently.

Curdie walked around his mother and grabbed a shall from the wooden stool on which it was draped, folding it over her shoulders.

"What is she doing here?"Curdie whispered, not intending it to sound the way that it did, but tiredness getting the better of her.

"She had an argument with her father, but refused to speak of it until she could talk with you."

Curdie grimaced, only imagining what that argument had been about.

"Have you slept at all?" Curdie turned to his mother, watching her with careful eyes and studying her.

"I was awake when she came, I would't have been able to sleep tonight anyway," she whispered back, standing up from the wooden chair before gesturing for Curdie to sit down.

"I'm fine mother, really," he replied, unable to take his eyes off Irenie, but his legs were so weak they were shaking and finally, Curdie slumped into the chair.

"The king will be very worried." Curdie said at last, especially since he had a fairly good idea on what their argument had been.

Here is the first place they would look. It would be better for his family if the whole royal guard wasn't here by sunrise and pounding at their door.

He sighed in exhaustion and frustration before during his brow and watching Irenie sleep blissfully.

Sometimes it bothered him how she seemed to ignore the laws and rules set before her, even the well meaning ones.

Though he wasn't about to tell her that in the middle of this whole mess, she would be very much upset with him by sun up anyhow.

Feeling very much drained already, Curdie rubbed the back of his neck before rocking back onto his feet, his words being, "it shouldn't take more than an hour to get there, hopefully the king won't want my head then.

"Travel safe," Mrs. Peterson whispered to her son before stroking his cheek affectionately, "and be kind to her, Curdie- she has a sensitive heart."

The young man nodded solemnly before picking up the sleeping Irenie who didn't so much as stir in her sleep.

After a few tries of getting her onto the back of the family horse, Curdie swung onto the back of the saddle with a bit of difficulty before reaching around Irenie to take hold of the reigns.

They were off with little more than a command and a wave from Mrs. Peter's who watched them leave through the window.

By the time they were almost at the castle it had taken just as much time as Curdie said it would but he was growing ever reluctant.

This would probably be the last time he saw her that year, perhaps for the rest of his life when he considered what was to come.

It wasn't his decision she marry anyone but himself. He knew without doubt that he could live a happy life, free of sadness with her by his side.

But he also knew he could live without her, on the only condition that she would be happy without him. In taking this route he knew better than most that happiness was never a guarantee no matter what road one chose in life but at least this way he knew he wouldn't be forcing Irenie to choose between him and her father and country.

But he would miss her no matter.

Besides being a beautiful person Irenie had grown in beauty as well as kindness.

Her hair was like red honey, her eye-lids were white rose petals and her lips-

May God strike him down if he denied lingering on those the longest.

When his hands were wrapped around her waist as they road the family horse to the castle gate, he could feel ripples flood his heart. Even his hands were shaking.

And then as if he had been thinking too loudly, the princess, woken from her slumber, spoke "Curdie?"

Her voice was as sweet as honey loaf and made his stomach flop. "Princess-" he replied softly so as not to convey the emotions he was feeling. Knowing what was to happen that morning.

"Irenie-" she scolded him gently, her hands now resting on his, trying to pull them closer to her, but this Curdie could not allow.

"Princess-" he answered again, shaking her hands of his grasp, unable to fake the pulse shivering up his wrist at being so near to her, "we're almost at the castle, it's almost morning."

"Oh-" he felt her back roll as if she were pained by what he said, "oh Curdie, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep is- is your mother asleep, I hope I didn't keep her up all night-"

Curdie felt a pang of guilt himself for ever thinking badly of the princess. Of course she hadn't meant to keep his mother up or force him to taker home. She was sad and looking for comfort and he had been callus to misjudge her now.

"She was fast asleep," Curdie lied, his tone genuine and the princess doubtlessly falling for it.

"That's good-" she whispered, her back sinking into his chest, weary from sleeplessness and causing his heart to panic.

Curdie jolted back for fear that his rapid heart beat would give him away.

"_Curdie-_" this princess gasped out abruptly when he shirked her off.

"We'll be arriving soon- you should not fall asleep until you are safe at the castle in your bed.

"I feel safe here," her voice had the softest lilt, her hands wanting to hold tight to the person behind her but not knowing what the action would be met with.

"Princess," Curdie said from behind her, his voice empathetic but not giving any leeway.

"Irenie," she stubbornly refuted the title, her cheeks going red from the constant reminder of their status, as if that was the only thing that mattered. "How many times must I ask you-"

"We're here-" Curdie stopped the horse, pulling tight on the reigns before sliding back off the rump.

"Oh-" Irenie reddened again before allowing Curdie to help her down, savouring the moment of touch before letting him pull away once more.

When they were children she was always playing with his hands, studying them, their creases.

Curdie had rough, calloused hand from working in the mines all day, but he was always gentle with them when it came to her.

As if he were afraid she'd break.

Suddenly a thought came to her, a bit of an unpleasant recollection when she recalled their conversation earlier that month.

"I thought- I thought you would be in the fall mines by now-"

"They won't open until October-" Curdie hesitantly admitted, his hesitation well warranted when the princess caught on, her eyes widening in shock.

"But you-" Irenie started, almost caught up in her turbulent emotions of the night prior.

"I lied." He finished, silencing her.

Irenie was quiet for a long time, his words doing far more damage to her than when the lie had been true.

She spoke up suddenly, grasping at the straws Curdie tried to hide from her, "why don't you want to come, you know how much this means to me, to see you there."

"You know that would not be for the best," Curdie 's brow furrowed slightly as he looked down at her, those rose red cheeks becoming pale as snow. "I know you had an argument with your father."

Irenie's eyes widened further, if that were even possible, and grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, pleading with him.

"I don't care what Papa said, I don't care about any of it, I don't care about my birthday… not if you'e not there-" Irenie felt on the verge of tears but would not cry in front of him, knowing it would only guilt Curdie's heart into going against his will.

She didn't want to control his will.

She wanted him to choose her despite it.

Despite all the consequences that it would have on both their lives.

Suddenly Irenie threw her arms around his waist, pushing her head against his heart.

"Tell me we can run away- _please Curdie_, tell my we can be together-"

Curdie was startled when she first grabbed onto him, but slowly, with the care he had always treated her to, pried her hands from around him and gently placed them in front of her chest.

He avoided her eyes and spoke, "I can't tell you that Irenie,"

"Why Curdie," her voice ached, despite her want to be strong she felt her heart ready to crumble.

He turned his back on her, not looking back as he quickly saddled his horse once more and departed the castle gates.

"Because I can't."

**Im sorry about the delay, I though I had this up a month ago but realized I must have forgotten to submit it. Thanks to the reminder I saw it though on the down side it's extremely late, on the upside I've already started on the next chapter with Fyzsal and Froglip (possibly some Nuna and Harelip in their as well though that might have to wait until _after _everything's set in motion. Anywho as per usual this chapter was inspired by a song which was '_In My Veins_' by Andrew Bell:**

**Nothing goes as planned**  
><strong>Everything will break<strong>  
><strong>People say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>In their own special way<strong>  
><strong>All that you rely on<strong>  
><strong>And all that you can fake<strong>  
><strong>Will leave you in the morning<strong>  
><strong>But find you in the day<strong>

**Oh, you're in my veins**  
><strong>And I cannot get you out<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you're all I taste<strong>  
><strong>At night inside of my mouth<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you run away<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I am not what you found<strong>  
><strong>Oh, you're in my veins<strong>  
><strong>And I cannot get you out<strong>


	30. Mercy

"_He did what?_" Berzker thundered as he stomped around their cave home, how own fists shaking so violently he had barely enough will to stop himself.

Fyzsal, at the centre of his distress, was shaking and simpering like an infant goblin kitten, her wide eyes had turned a reddish yellow with all the tear that were pouring from her eyes.

Above, the world of the Sun People was just beginning but underground it was late in the day and Berzker, though struck with exhaustion was suddenly burning alive in his grey satchel tunic.

"That- _that absolute loathsome monster-_" Berzker could hardly believe what he was saying, even now what he considered on doing to the Goblin Prince would be the highest act of goblin treason that the kingdom had ever seen. What he thought about doing to that cruel, idiotic, sun scum goblin prince would get him executed.

But watching his daughter tremble and cry at his feat was all too much for the old council leader. He had had enough.

"I'm going to kill him- I'm going to murder him and make him pay for what he's done-" Berzker looked at the fresh lump of bruised skin rising up on Fyzsal's face.

It looked as if the prince must have struck her right in the jaw. Had he no sense?_ Had he no compassion? _To do such a heinous thing and to his own bride to be- not to mention Fyzsal's condition which made her especially fragile and vulnerable. Froglip had to be mad- he was sick- absolutely sick and the council member had enough.

The Prince had gone too far this time.

Berzker would have his head on a spike by the Sun People's sun down if it were the last thing he'd ever do- even if it would cost him his own head.

All the while Berzker was stomping and thundering about the house like a mad goblin, fyzsal was reeling with delight behind her false tears.

Everything was working perfectly- but Fyzsal had no intention of letting her father hurt Froglip- not even if he seemed to really want to.

She was going to save that pleasure for a more excruciating and humiliating end to the Goblin Prince.

Froglip dead would be a blessing to the simple dolt- no- he ha dot suffer and the only way he would was to strip him of everything, every little last thing and then watch him squirm and the very base of goblin society.

He would be absolutely ruined.

Thanks to Nuna and the information she had provided just at the right time, Fyzsal had everything she needed to make that dream a reality.

Or in the Prince's case, that _nightmare _into a reality.

But she had to play it quickly or the chance would lose itself.

"He- he said I couldn't tell anyone-" Fyzsal stammered, causing Berzker to stop in his tracks before flinching.

"Tell anyone-" He shook with even more rage, he couldn't even touch her face without fear of accidentally doing more damage than what already had been done, "how could he think this would go unnoticed- you didn't have to tell anyone- _his cruelty is clearly marked all over your face."_

Berzker hissed but regretted it when he saw a twinge of shame on his daughter's face.

Something that was real for Fyzsal.

She shook off his comment quickly though, "no not that Father-" Fyzsal whispered in almost a terrified voice.

Berzker leaned in, his eyes growing wide as he placed a hand on his daughter's lap, "you can tell me anything Fyzsal, I will see him hanged before he hurts another hair on your head-" Berker growled, softly stroking a magenta lock that fell to the side of her face.

Fyzsal had her mother's rare colour of hair.

That thought only seemed to rile him up further and would have bolted right from the goblin house and off to hunt down the Prince Froglip if it were not for what Fyzsal said next.

"He said he'd hurt me again if I told anyone his secret."

Berzker blinked in surprise and wrapped one arm around her shoulder's to show that he wouldn't let anyone harm her again.

"I was talking with him- about our marriage- I was so happy father-" she blinked back another rush of tears which caused Berzker to cringe like a beaten animal, "but he got mad after I said we should invite his brother- you know- that half goblin. W-well after that he- _he got mad, daddy," _Fyzsal burst into tears clinging to her father's tunic.

It was enough to make him break.

"He said that the Queen told him his father was Korumn-" Berzker's eyes widened at this information, unwilling to press her to go on, but not needing to as Fyzsal began sobbing out word after word, "he said Harelip was closer to the throne but that nothing would stop him now. He said he'd kill me if I'd ever tell anyone- I-I was so frightened."

Berzker released his daughter and shook his head- unable to believe al that had been said. Of course there had been rumours- but for any of this to be true he would need proof but at the moment Berzker wasn't willing to put Fyzsal in danger to prove that.

He would never let her go near the sadistic monster again, damn the consequences.

Fyzsal veered back a little, she didn't like that look in her father's eyes, he would never put her on the stand, but at the same time he might react badly towards the prince and then expose her whole plot to the Prince while trying to defend her.

Even the Prince, the witless worm that he was, would surely figure out what she had been planning and it would be the last chance she ever had to make him pay for his misdeeds.

Devine intervention would provide Fyzsal with a unique opportunity, for just as Berzker looked ready to explode there was a sharp jolt of stone and both father and daughter looked to the entrance way of their home as the head of the goblin council, Zexzees, came bursting into the room, a look of pure.

"Ber- Berzker, me must talk-"

Berzker stared at his friend in shock for a long tim while the older goblin huffed in effort to catch his breath.

"Zexzees, this is not a very good time," he pressed his thumb and forefinger on either side of his temple while pulling back on his ears in slight stress but Zexzees was far too bothered himself to see his friends distress at that moment and shook his head before taking a large gasp of air into his lungs.

"But I must," he took a side glance at Fyzsal, and a pain reached his eyes too and somehow Fyzsal knew what he would say next would either have negative consequences for her or possibly her father. "Froglip has claimed Tekzeth Law-"

Berzker's eyes widened, his jaw dropped even lower than when Fyzsal had told him what the goblin prince had done to her face, "You can't- you can't be honest Zexzees."

The goblin just shook his head and looked lastly at Fyzsal. Though she understood much of Goblin law for one as young as she, Fyzsal was very much unfamiliar with this certain Goblin Law though it was familiar to his ears.

"What does that mean, father?" Fyzsal pleaded genuinely as Berzker tried his best to avoid his daughters eyes. He felt responsible now, for all of this, for the prince's torturing his beloved daughter and now the horrible impact Froglip enacting Tekzeth Law would have on Fyzsal's entire life.

"It is a underhanded means of breaking a marriage contract, only used for when the King cannot possibly wed their chosen mate, because they are believed to be 'tainted' with bad blood, as you can imagine this stops allowing bad blood into any possible heir's the king might have." Zexzees whispered softly for her father seemed to tight lipped at that moment to say anything at all, his face dark and his hands clenched with rage.

"He is the one who is impure if any goblin in this entire city is!" Roared Berzker, his rage climbing even higher than Fyzsal could have imagined possible. "This is the most horrendous slight, that he should be nothing but a bastard son and call _my _daughter bad blood!"

Zexzees looked up in surprise at his comrade but was not allowed an explanation at that moment for Berzker was still deep within his rage.

"I would see him reduced to the very bottom of the kingdom for this injustice, _I would see him banished and thrown to the sun-people and torn apart by their hands-_" He bellowed and threw his fist out where it hit solid rock and managed to crack it considerably well before bringing back his hand and wringing it painfully.

Fyzsal hated seeing her father so distraught but at that moment she and he wished for the same thing, Froglip's total devastation, but that would only happen if she played this game right, especially now that she had the advantage.

"Froglip is not smart enough to enact something such as this, Mefeero must have advised him on it," Berzker growled to himself, the fire in his eyes burning twice as bright now, "and I know exactly why he has done this."

He looked at Fyzsal, specifically the bruise, doubtlessly drawing his own conclusions on the matter, though it was only Fyzsal who truly understood the entire situation now.

She had almost forgotten this, for a few nights ago when Froglip had been endeavouring to coax her into his royal chambers, she had claimed that if he wanted anything from her he would need to prove it.

She'd thought of trying to manipulate Froglip's own lust against him and push him into conceding some information to her but that was before Nuna had spilled every secret the night before.

He must have taken it too literally and thought she wanted him to pledge his love to only her and scorn every other girl, of course the prince probably had no intention of making her his queen, he most likely believed his mother would be the one choosing such a girl. Not that Froglip would remain faithful to that girl either.

She smirked to herself and had to hide it away quickly before her father saw. Froglip had provided the kindling for his own bonfire, now all she had to do was strike the match.

Berzker turned to look upon his daughter, to see what this confession had wrought in her but to his dismay she had tears in her eyes, falling quickly down her chin and off.

"F-Fyzsal-" he asked in surprise and hurt.

"It-it can't b-_be,_" she whimpered, and her father shrunk as his chest bled for his youngest dear daughter. The poor girl, who in his eyes had already been hurt so much by the prince.

"_I love him father-_" she cried out and and shook her head. Before either Berzker or Zexzees could stop her, Fyzsal was fleeing through the opening in the cave that Zexzees had come through, her eyes narrowed and a sharp, eerily excited smile was on her face.

It was all in motion now.

Through the great halls and down the tunnels all the way to the Goblin royal quarters where she knew doubtlessly Froglip would be, and if she had planned it right, the Royal Family would be there at that moment as he had told her the previous evening and there would be several witnesses to Froglip's confession.

She even knew exactly what she was going to say to get it out of him.

Fyzsal approached the separate royal chambers where she could hear voices on the other side, waiting for Froglip's.

Upon hearing it she did not even wait to knock as it would be custom, in any other situation she wouldn't be able to even speak with royalty without severe punishments.

If she was to be taken seriously she had to play the part of a broken hearted goblin girl, no matter how much joy this brought to her in secret.

"_What's the meaning of this,_" Mefeero, the goblin queen, was the first to react, her brow pulled down into a snarl before Fyzsal even entered the room.

Intimidated by the queen for a very short moment, Fyzsal hesitated but forced herself to burst into tears.

Taken aback by it, Mefeero faltered in yelling at the young girl, Gazlowe looked as if he wanted to console her and Harelip quickly hid himself in the shadows as a reflex.

Froglip who was just standing there in the centre of the room was in perfect shock, his hands raised up perhaps in worry or prepared for an attack.

"Fyzsal- what-_ what are you doing here?_" he gasped out and tried to walk towards her, but she threw his hand away.

"You- you've shamed me- hi-higness," she threw in a sob for good measure.

"What are you talking about," Froglip growled, looking over his shoulder at his parents, perhaps recognizing for the first time since she burst in there that he was surrounded by people.

"You are no better than a commoner, a dirty peasant."

Froglip's back arched, and his fingernails looked as if they wanted to rip into her but didn't.

"Froglip-" Gazlowe cautioned softly, but his meagre warning was ignored by the Prince who took a long stride toward the goblin girl, still shivering uncontrollably.

"You aren't a Prince you're nothing but dirt under a fingernail- you are no better than a sun sucking commoner," Fyzsal continued to shriek harshly at Froglip, but this time she finished and stared him right down in the eye.

She held his gaze just long enough so that he could see it in her eyes, so he could see his own shame reflected in her eyes.

And it worked-

He backed away and his chest seemed to crumple up as if a fight was breaking forth from his chest, Froglip was wrestling with something that was crippling him.

"You're right_, hm_!" Froglip snarled and he lunged forward, though Fyzsal prepared her body for it and braced herself against the door.

He didn't have a hand on her throat but held her arms tight on the door and pushed his face into hers.

"_Froglip!_" King Gazlowe gasped in shock but it didn't stop his

"Well she's right," Froglip laughed ferociously, even startling Fyzsal who was still pretending to be heartbroken. "I am a bastard, right? _I'm not your th'on!_" Froglip pointed at Gazlowe, a terrible pain in his words as his lisp resurfaced. "_Am I even your'th?_"

Mefeero looked at him in shock when the crown prince pointed at her, "why- why would you say that?" Mefeero might have been all bite and no bark but she loved her son and right now he was breaking her heart.

Widening her eyes for effect, Fyzsal shook her head and stared straight at his yellow eyes as they came to rest on her, "_What-_"

"Oh, you didn't know," Froglip spat viciously, spit hitting her cheek which made Fyzsal flinch back. "Well no harm in th'aying it now," again his lisp broke free since he couldn't calm himself down. "I'm a _bath'tard th'on_, a mere commoner, no- I'm _wor'the._" His face twisted up in disgust and rage, his play yellow eyes now orange from how bloodshot they had become.

"_I'th _it not true, mother," he growled over his shoulder, his dark pupils glaring at all of them from the corner of his eye.

No one spoke up against it, not even Mefeero, that's when Fyzsal heard voices whispering on the other side of the door.

The next few moments were a blur, Fyzsal's father, who opened the door, was at her side and did the unthinkable.

His hands were on the crown prince in seconds and Zexzees followed close behind though was visibly more nervous.

Froglip let go of Fyzsal though he had not been holding her very tightly at the time and was pulled off as Berzker bared his teeth at the younger goblin.

Mefeero was the first to react as per usual, "_Councillor's what is the meaning of this treason!_"

Mefeero looked as if she was about lunge at him next and break his hand if she needed to make him let go of her son. However, fully disgusted with the Royal Family Berzker bared his long yellow teeth at the Queen and stopped her in her tracks.

"This-" he held up Froglip, his voice barely coming out in grunts and growls, "_is the only treasonous act here._"

Gazlowe, torn by defending his son and acknowledging what had happened, stepped forward to Berzker who was still gripping the prince in his claws though Froglip was now fighting his grasp, fear in his young eyes.

"Berzker, please, let him go," Gazlowe bowed respectfully, and though the councillor was far from calm he let his lips fall over his teeth and released Froglip who scrambled away. He grimaced when he touched the spot Berzker had grasped.

"Let us handle this civilly," Gazlowe rumbled in a low steady voice, after all, he was still King.

But Berzker, along with Zerxzees standing close behind him, glared down at the royal family.

In the shadow behind them, a smile flickered onto Fyzsal's lips, her eyes narrowing and then widening in anticipation.

Berzker then turned to the Crown Prince, but his eyes were cold and and burning all at the same time. Froglip stared across at him in shock, a snarl of fear curling up onto his lip

"Under Goblin Law, Froglip, disgraced Crown Prince of the goblins, the Goblin council charges you with treason against the goblin people for planning to take the royal throne."

Froglip's eyes widened as he coward slightly, soldiers, ones who had taken orders from him, looked at him in contempt and took his arms and wrapped irons on his wrists.

**Thanks to a follow I completely remembered this story and posted this next chapter, this should be the last of the 'less exciting' bits and we can finally dive into the story. This chapter is titled Mercy from the song by Hurts, lyrics: **

**Leave me in chains**

**Strip me of shame**

**Caress me with pain**  
><strong>'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say<strong>

**Don't cry, mercy**  
><strong>There's too much pain to come<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry, mercy<strong>


	31. Destined

"Irenie," the deep voice echoed through the princess' chambers.

After she had been returned to the castle by the miner boy, the princess had been confined to her room, the door only opening now and then to deliver her meals. All of which were piled outside her door, cold and untouched.

"Irenie," her father spoke up for a second time, this time pushing the door open and seeing that she was curled up by the window of her room. She didn't look over but coiled herself tighter.

The King side stepped the trays of food, but didn't go any farther than the centre of the room.

"I'm sorry," he spoke gently.

"Me too," he could hear her mumble, though she still didn't move, her back as rigid as a board.

"For your birthday party- I extended an invitation to the miner boy, he said he would do his best to arrive here on time."

He heard a bitter laugh come from Irenie, her hands clenching tightly, "at least he comes at your request, there are benefits to being king I suppose."

The king was phased by what she had said but did his best to appear not so, "I must insist that you tell him what must be done, that any further interactions between you and him must be formal and watched by either Lootie or a guard. It is not so innocent anymore."

"He's already told me himself-" Irenie hissed bitterly. "Seems like the miner boy has done your work for you, father."

"Irenie-" the king began, his chest tightening from anger or grief.

She whipped her head around to reveal two blood shot eyes and a tear stained face, "_Can't you see you've done enough!_ Leave me, let me be- _please,_" she cried out before throwing a pillow over her head and weeping underneath it.

The king staggered back, his hand instinctively clutched to his chest.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly, exiting back through the door and shutting it slowly after him.

He hadn't realize how broken he was at seeing his little princess sad until he stumbled down the stairs, just managing to catch himself as one of his loyal guards came to him.

"Sedaris," the king muttered, his hand pressing tightly on his face, the brow wrinkling as he grimaced, "I must ask a favour of you."

"You don't need to ask, I am obliged as you are king, and my dear friend." Replied the guard, a dark beard covering the the lower half of his face and covered in palace armour.

"I must ask you to stay with Irenie when I am away on the business at Volois."

"It's gotten worse with the deaths, hasn't it?" Sedaris looked back at the king, his voice low and quiet.

The king only nodded his head, but then shook it roughly, "I should be taking you with me, as my most trusted friend I would rely on no other, but that is also why I must instead ask you to stay."

"My king?"

"I am afraid for Irenie, she is so young still and I'm afraid she'll do something rash, if only I could push back her impending marriage by just the slightest." The king spoke desperately his eyes skating over the room, he was indeed afraid of what Irenie might do, whether running off with that miner boy for good this time or worse.

"But she is to be the queen one day, it is important to this kingdom she be married, I think, if you allow me to say so Gabriel… she will find peace soon."

The king chuckled softly, "I am glad I chose you Sedaris, if there is anyone to handle Irenie with care, I would trust no other for the task."

"She will come to understand, just as Angelica had, if she's as strong as the queen was, she'll handle this, my king."

The king nodded again, his shoulders releasing.

"Thank you for your council Sedaris, you have always been the wiser of the two of us."

The guard chuckled before throwing an arm over the king's shoulder and patting him roughly on the back. "What are old friends for, if not to guide us once in awhile."

The king smirked softly and gave his captain of the royal guard a strong pat on the back in return as he walked back to his royal chambers. The journey to Volois would take two days at the very least and he would be leaving that morning to come back for Irenie's birthday a week later.

The King approached his bedroom quarters when a dreadful ominous thing fell upon his shoulders as he thought on his mission in Volois. Royalty dropping like flies all around the kingdom and Volois had been the recent attack. Each step the royal guard took, the assassins remained ahead, just out of reach.

The king wouldn't let them get so close to irenie, not when she was still so vulnerable. Leaving Sedaris with her was had an ulterior motive, for though he meant all he had said to the guard, he knew there was no better fighter in the kingdom.

Sedaris would keep her safe while the king could not.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Irenie's bedroom, she had stopped sobbing as her faithful Turnip came to her side, the grown male cat mewling at her in sympathy.<p>

"Oh, Turnip, what have I done-" she cried softly, letting the dark blue-gray cat climb on top of her and purr affectionately.

"Curdie is embarrassed of me, Papa wishes I were a spineless simpering princess- perhaps it would have been best if I were never born at all."

Turnip's round golden eyes peered up at her, rubbing his face along her elbow.

"Are you crying my child-"

Irenie was startled by the voice, but as her grandmother materialized through the ceiling, her skirts twirling around her white slippers.

She was so overcome with emotion that she ran crying into her grandmother's arms, Turnip giving a surprised yowl when he was thrown from her lap.

"Oh Grandmother, everything has turned out so horribly- I- I don't think I'll ever be happy again. Papa was so cruel and _Curdie_- Curdie thinks I'm an absolute idiot. They all hate me, I only have Turnip now, my friends say I'll have to marry an old man and I'll be _lucky_ if he's only twice my age."

The aged white woman stared down at her poor grandchild and held her tightly in the translucent glittering arms. Sometimes Irenie was so strong she forgot that the girl was merely just that, a girl. She hated seeing the little princess in such pain, but she new better than anyone that the world was full of it, if only she could spare Irenie just a moment from it.

"Shh- sweet child, I know- I know… you have had a long night."

The grandmother lifted her up like a wind in her arms and sat in the rocking chair with her head nestled in the crook of her arm.

Irenie trembled and hooked her fingers into the robes of her grandmother's robe, the silk brushing up against her cheek. Turnip curled up around the grandmother's radiant feet, his nose pressed to the ground as she petted Irenie's head in a calm soothing fashion.

"I don't believe it is in your destiny to be unhappy Irenie, in fact," the grandmother whispered, her eyes glazing over for a moment as they stared far out the window to the mountain, "I sense you will find this happiness sooner than you think."

**Alright so I don't know if you guys would feel better if my chapters were smaller but I updated more, or the chapters were longer and I updated less, just let me know ^-^**

**No song for this chapter.**


End file.
